


Project Defense

by Sanguied



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2018-10-30 12:34:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 51,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10876905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanguied/pseuds/Sanguied
Summary: “Draco should have been under my care years ago and by fulfilling my injunction you are righting a great miscarriage of justice.”  At his trail things don't go as Draco thought they would.The Judge leaned back while taking off his glass, “Under these unusual circumstances, we know no other recourse but to remand them into the Ministries custody. As of today Ministry custody supersedes any previous custody or claims, which have been rescinded or annulled.”After the war the Ministry passed one law after the next, for the good of the populace.The next time a dark force rises the Ministry plans to be ready.What's two lives over the many?Updated Sundays





	1. Who knew watching Death Eater’s get theirs would be so bloody boring?

**Author's Note:**

> Please be advised: There are mentions and memories of previous abuse. The abuse is physical, mental, and sexual in nature.

Part 1      

Harry stood from the bench and stretched, popping his back and rotating his neck.

“Who knew watching Death Eater’s get theirs would be so bloody boring?” Ron stretched as well, one of his arms nearly hitting the witch leaving the bench behind them. He apologized with a blush and pulled his arms in, watchful of the other benches clearing out around them. 

Hermione was much more circumvent about her body’s complaints, but she too was glad they were taking a break.

Harry couldn’t help but agree. They’d been here since this morning and he was pretty sure the next couple of hours, after the lunch break, would be more of the same. So far the Wizengamot hadn’t cast judgment on too many people he actually knew. People he knew of, yes, such as Goyle Sr., who had been re-sentenced to Azkaban for life. Most of the people he knew were either dead like Bellatrix or students like Pansy Parkinson and Goyle Jr., who had already been sentenced to very strict probation, community service, and fines by the lower courts. There were only a few students and young adults being charged and sentenced with their parents. Millicent Bulstrode and her parents had gone yesterday. She’d gotten two years of house arrest for her actions during the battle.

 “Any preferences for lunch? Somewhere close so we’re sure to make it back in time.” Hermione asked as they started towards the door.

Harry gave her a tight smile for her support. Technically they didn’t even have to be here. Only Harry was routinely called in by the Wizengamot and they could always floo him in when they needed, but Harry didn’t feel right about not being here.

“How you holding up boy?” An overfriendly pat to the back had Harry stumbling before he could turn and give Minister Shacklebolt a negligible smile.

“Well enough sir,” Harry put more sincerity into his smile towards the man. He never realized how good it would feel to have the Ministry on his side until Shacklebolt became Minister, he found he like it. 

“Good,” thankfully the pat was lighter this time around and Harry was able to keep his feet. The Minister leaned towards them with a twinkle in his eye and sensing something was being divulged they moved in. “Make sure to be back early from lunch. You’ll want to be here before the place fills up and they start turning people away.”

Hermione’s eyebrow crinkled in confusion, “Sir?”

Shacklebolt tilted his head with a curl of lip that was neither a smile nor a grimace. “The Malfoy’s are next up on the block after lunch.”

Harry nodded and said with quiet conviction, “We’ll be here, sir.”

The Minister nodded, “I imagine you’ll have a lot to say, seems everyone has something to say about the Malfoys. Heck, I’ve heard from everyone including the muggle MP and the French Ministry about the _Malfoy_ situation. They’re infamous,” The man shook his head as he looked towards the door, “looks like the press has found out.”

They all turned to see more reporters trying to mash in with the ones who’d been there since the beginning. The reporters ate their lunch where they worked, unwilling to leave and they were making it hard for the new comers to find places. Some of them even sounded foreign, French and American accents fighting with a London paper for a ‘prime’ place.

Harry shook his head with disgust, “let’s eat.”

They ended up at a wizard fish and chip, a short walk from the Ministry, though it seemed everyone else had the same idea and the place was filled to the rafters. Ron looked the crowd over with despair and whaled, “we’re never going to eat and get back in time.”

Ron’s bellow seemed to carry. Hermione elbowed him, before Harry had the chance, but the whole place was already looking their way. Ron gulped and Hermione sighed, but the elderly man at the front of the line paused in his order and looked back with squinting eyes. “Mr. Potter? Is that you lad?”

The whole place seemed to wait for Harry’s reply, the dull roar of a moment ago now a murmur. Harry felt his face redden, but the elderly man gripped his cane and Harry did not want to be blamed if the ol’man took a header, so he stepped up, “Yes, sir.”

The elderly man grinned, “Well I’ll be, get up here sonny and bring your friends. I want to pay for the lunch of the young man who saved my great-granddaughter’s life.”

A younger woman behind the man said, “You might want to tell him whose great-grandfather you are Judge Bones.”

Harry felt the heartfelt smile bloom over his face, “You’re Susan’s great-grandfather,” he moved swiftly to shake the man’s hand even as he was saying; “Susan is a brave woman, your honor.”

Hermione thought to apologize for jumping ahead but, as she looked around, she realized every person in the place was smiling and no one seemed upset at all. People patted Harry’s back and shoulders with wide grins as he passed and everyone stepped back so he had a clear path to the front counter.

Hermione shared a glance with Ron, who looked pleased as punch as he smiled at her. She knew he was thrilled to just get to eat. They wait patiently while Harry had a few words with the elder Bones and by the end of it all three of them had not only gotten a free lunch but a table in the corner as well. Harry opened his sandwich with a grin, “that was nice of him. I’m glad Susan is doing so well.”

“Me too,” Hermione answered. Ron’s mouth was too full for his reply to be really made out, but the other two gathered it was an agreement of the same.

Half way through his sandwich, Ron broke up their conversation about Hogwarts’ reconstruction to say, “Do you think Malfoy’s memories will get him time in Azkaban?” While not seen in open court, the memories forcibly taken from the accused were used against them as charges and in reference.

“Which Malfoy?” Hermione picked the pickle off her plate and put it onto Ron’s as she spoke.

Ron took a bite with a gleeful relish, “either, both? Hell all 3?” Harry put his sandwich down with a frown. For some reason, the thought of Draco Malfoy’s memories being forcible searched really bothered him. He tried to tell himself it was because of how he might be seen through Malfoy’s memories. Though he had already gone over the bathroom incident with the Minister and there wasn’t anything else he had to actually worry about. He glowered at his chips and picked at one or two before he said, “I don’t know. They were just so two-sided. One minute helping us, the next Voldemort, who knows?” Harry wished it was all over with, though thinking of Malfoy in Azkaban didn’t seem right.

Hermione and Ron shared a look of ‘here we go again’. Ron scowled and decided to stop the whole thing before it got started. Depending on Harry’s mood he could start defending or cursing Draco Malfoy but either way it took forever to calm him down. Harry didn’t even carry on about the Dark Lord as much, which they very carefully didn’t mention. Hermione thought there was something to that. Ron didn’t want to know. “Listen mate, they’re going to get what they deserve. I know you said you were going to speak up for Mrs. Malfoy but the other two didn’t do squat for us, so let them rot.”

Harry thoughtfully ate some chips before he softly said, “I owe Severus Snape more than I will _ever_ be able to repay him and he _died_ to protect Malfoy. The only reason Mrs. Malfoy lied about my death was in order to find him. Malfoy pretended not to know who we were, knowing it could cost him his life. He _let_ me get his wand, as he hardly put up a fight and I’ve fought him enough times to know.” He looked between Ron and Hermione, “Dumbledore wanted to give Malfoy another chance with his last breath. He tried to stop Crabbe and Goyle. He’s had some pretty impossible choices.” He dropped the chips back onto his plate, “I just don’t know.”

Hermione put her hand over his, “Harry, it’s not your choice what happens to him.”

Ron nudged his other shoulder, “It’s his own memories which are going accuse him mate. You say whatever you have to say to make it alright with yourself. Just remember, in the end it’s the court’s choice.”

Harry nodded and pushed the rest of his sandwich towards Ron, who joyfully dived in.

They arrived 15 minutes early and already the place was quickly filling with people talking, some with joyful excitement. The reporters buzzed in the background. Harry kept his head down as they quickly adjusted to the crowd and found the best seats they could. Moments after they’d been seated, Hermione gasped and nudged him. Harry looked to her but she nodded up and towards the walls.

Since the beginning of the trials, Harry had often wondered whose portraits lined the walls of the great room. As this wasn’t a courtroom he was familiar with, but since they’d always been empty Harry figured he was destined never to know. He had figured wrong. Every portrait was now occupied. There was a couple he recognized, such as Phineas Black and Dumbledore, who winked at him.

The room’s atmosphere changed as the sound of hundreds of people taking their seats replaced the sounds of talking. Harry looked to the front as the Judges of the Grand Wizengamot entered the room. He noticed Ron’s parents closer to the front and pointed them out to Ron with a nudge and a discrete point.

Normally the Grand Wizengamot would have been led by the Minister of Magic. However, since he was so new to the post and had been in the field during the action, it had been decided the highest court would be led by a senior Judge. This allowed Shacklebolt to speak for the prosecution when he was needed.

The senior Judge chosen was a rather young looking 100 years old. Harry thought him to be pretty fair so far. He didn’t seem to like the reporters, which Harry could totally agree with. Senior Judge Fumeurs picked up his wand to begin court proceedings. He was suspended in his action by the courtroom’s double doors flying open and as one the room turned to look back at the entrance.

Several men in solicitor’s robes made a fast pace into the room.

The one in the lead waved a parchment as he stormed forth. “Senior Judge Fumeurs! We have an injunction.”

The Judge scowled, “what is the meaning of this?”

The solicitors, four in total, stopped a few feet from the bench.

Judge Fumeurs glared with obvious annoyance, “one of you, approach the bench, and this had better be good.”

The one in front rushed forward, thrusting the parchment importantly to the Judge, who took it up with a snap of his fingers. He opened the parchment and quickly read the page, before his eyebrows wrinkled and he went back over it. Finally he huffed and passed it to the judge on his right, before looking down to the awaiting solicitors, “we will hear her and allow her to proceed before the Malfoy case.”

The solicitor nodded with an immediate look of relief and turned back to his cohorts, waving for one to go, the last turned and quickly went out of the room again.

An undertone of sound spread throughout the area, which quickly fell off again when the solicitor returned, holding the door open behind himself as Andromeda Tonks entered the room.

The Judge announced, “The court recognizes Madam Andromeda Tonks.”

Mrs. Tonks looked as regal as Harry had ever seen her and still so much like Bellatrix that it gave him the shivers. Through now he had enough practice to see the differences as well. She nodded to him as she past and he returned the gesture though he was as confused as the rest of the room.

It looked like the reporters were eating up her grand entrance. Harry could see several of the _live_ reporters whispering to their viewers about who exactly Madam Andromeda Tonks was. 

“To what do we owe the pleasure Madam,” Senior Judge Fumeurs treated her with all the respect a woman of her station and sacrifices deserved.

“I’d like to thank the court for seeing me and for considering my plea. Rather than hocus pocus around the topic allow me to come to the point. In the last 10 years, I have petitioned the Ministry’s division of Child Well-Care 12 times to remove my nephew, Draco Malfoy, from his home and to place him into my care. Each time I was refused, without investigation, because some wizards care more for gallons than they do for children’s welfare.”

Shacklebolt stood, “With your permission Your Honor,” and given a judicial nod, he turned to Andromeda, “are you saying the Ministry knowingly left a child in an abusive environment?”

She straightened even further, “I am.”

Shacklebolt’s face turned thunderous, his veins throbbing, tightly he bit off, “may I use the court’s floo Your Honor.”

“You may Minister.” The Judge looked more interested than he had all day, so did everyone else.

Shacklebolt leaned to an Auror, whispered a few words and the man took off for the court’s floo. Not even 5 minutes later, the man was back with a small older man, who Shacklebolt introduced with a wave of his hand. “Director Tips, head of the Child Well-Care department.” He turned to the man, who was running nervous fingers through what little hair he had. “We would like to discuss the Malfoy boy, Director Tips.”

“Ah,” the man danced between his feet, “I don’t have his file with me sir.”

“It’s _Malfoy,_ there’s only the one,” Shacklebolt grossed, “how could you not remember? Fine, fetch his file then.”

“Ah,” he looked to Shacklebolt then Andromeda, “there isn’t one sir.”

“You’d best spit it out man as I’ve got the Judge and sundry roaring to go.”

The man sighed, huffed a little and then went lax with slumped shoulders. “In the past my superiors,” he now spoke clearly and with strength, “ordered me not to make a file and to ignore Madam Tonk’s requests.”

Gasps and whispers ran the room until the senior Judge threatened a silencing charm.

Shacklebolt looked beside himself, the veins in his head pounding as one. “Tell me you at least sent someone round to see if there were any truths to the allegations?”  

The man dropped his head, “No sir, I allowed myself to believe that there could be nothing wrong. I allow my judgment to be swayed by my superiors and _I_ allowed a child to be put at risk.”

“There will be repercussions,” Shacklebolt said, sounding angry and disgusted. 

“I expect so,” Director Tips replied, though he looked nearly relieved along with his guilt.

“We will discuss this issue at a later date,” Judge Fumeurs replied, while gesturing towards Andromeda and the circus of people and media, “let us first finish the matter at hand.” He looked to Andromeda, “Madam, the concern you’ve gratefully brought to the court’s attention will be swiftly dealt with we assure you.” He glanced to the papers in front of him, “but the boy in question, even given the new laws, is nearly a legal adult.”

Andromeda concurred and nodded to her head solicitor, who stepped up, “we contend any wrong doing on young Malfoy’s part is a direct result of the Ministry’s negligence.”

The Judge to the left of Fumeurs scowled and bellowed out “that boy is facing some serious charges. The fact that his parents didn’t tuck in him at night is not going to exonerate him. People died.”

Harry, who was enthralled by the whole thing, heard Ron mumble, “Damn straight”.

Andromeda went ridge in pure fury and her eyes snapped to the Judge. “If this was a matter of ‘ _not tucking him in at night’_ I would not be before this court. Might I remind you, I have lost two cousins, my sister, my husband, my son-in-law and my _only_ child to this intrepid war. My family has been fighting and dying in this war before _you_ would even acknowledge that there _was_ a war.”

The Judge withdrew into himself and withered under the dark and angry glares directed at him from multiple sources including Judge Fumeurs, who spoke lowly, “and that’s why we don’t let you talk Markus.” He turned compassionate and revered eyes back to Andromeda, “You have the apologies of the court Madam. _We_ have nothing but the greatest respect for your many sacrifices.”

Andromeda nodded her acceptance as she smoothly answered, “Which is why I am asking you not to force me into another. Draco should have been under my care years ago and by fulfilling my injunction you are righting a great miscarriage of justice.” Andromeda looked around the Wizengamot, who by now had all had a chance to read her parchment. It seemed she was not talking to an unreceptive audience. There were many who seemed very amenable to her words, nodding along as she spoke.

Judge Fumeurs rubbed his chin, “But Madam, ultimately he did make those decisions.”

She shook her head sorrowfully, “That is what you don’t understand Sir. Draco hasn’t been allowed to make a single decision since he was a very small child.” Her eyes hardened, “Tell me how a child was supposed live in that environment without surrendering every part of himself?”

Judge Fumeurs glanced towards the reporters, who were rabid for every word and then to the generally uneasy and confused masses of the courtroom. “His crimes were extracted from his memories,” he could tell by the look on Andromeda’s face what she thought of that and went on before she could wrack him over the coals. He felt bad enough that it had been done. “They could not falsify his involvement.” 

“I agree,” Andromeda gave the court a tight smile, “but let’s look at the whole picture and not just the little glimpses they would have you see. Let us see how guilty that child truly is.”

Judge Fumeurs glanced down at the injunction and then to the woman before him and decided to see this though. “Alright Madam,” he looked up and to the room at large, “Minister and members of the court will remain, everyone else out. This court will be close for,” he paused, while the judge to the right leaned in and whispered to him, Fumeurs nodded, “5 hours.”

People moaned and groaned (the reporters loudly). Judge Fumeurs scowled and raised his wand and silence reined, “the spell remains in effect until you leave my courtroom and for those of you not in the know, there are serious protections against any type of spying.  Now I’ll thank you all to _get_ out.”

Harry didn’t wait for further invitation and headed towards the door. He could feel the spell release as he crossed over the threshold. He could also see the tell-tale signs of bored reporters turning his way.

“Harry Potter,” one of many called out.

Hermione and Ron had a routine by now. They flagged Harry and quickly directed him to an apparition point. Harry didn’t even know where they were going until Ron whispered, “my house.”

Harry wasn’t sure that’s where he wanted to go but, by the time he’d finished the thought, he was already there. He sighed and followed Ron in. Hermione leaned in, “Ginny’s not here.”

Well that was something. It wasn’t that they hadn’t had a good breakup per se. She had taken his refusal to get back together really well. He’d been surprised how understanding she’d been. It was just going to take time before they were really friends again. Harry just wasn’t able to really be comfortable around her yet. Though he would have preferred that in comparison to what they did walk into. Molly hunched over her kitchen table with her hands over her face, speaking to Arthur with watery broken words. “What if it’s true? And we did nothing. He was the only child in the inner circle.”

“Mum?” Ron had seen his mum cry entirely too much recently and if she was crying over what Ron suspected, he was going to break Malfoy’s nose. He rubbed her shoulder, “it’s not true mum. Malfoy’s parents gave him everything.”

She lifted her head and sniffled while she patted his hand.

Harry bit his lip, “I think Voldemort was just using him to hurt his parents. So they must have cared, right?”

Arthur rubbed his wife’s shoulder and sadly shook his head, “there is a difference between caring for your child because he is your child and caring for him because he carries your line.”

Thank you for reading, if well received the next part will be posted.


	2. Malfoy’s were entirely easy to read, once you got the hang of it.

Draco wished pacing was something Malfoy’s _did_ as all this sitting and waiting serenely while the courts held them up was nerve-racking. His mother was so still beside him, though sometimes she would stroke a lock of his hair. His father was at the small table speaking lowly with their head solicitor.

The bench was hard and another headache was gaining power but it could have been worse. Draco glanced from their holding cell to the one across. Where several of his father’s ex-cohorts paced and argued among themselves while frequently throwing dirty looks their way. One of them caught Draco looking and licked his lips lewdly before winking. Draco quickly looked away. When they’d first been brought down here, one of the two Aurors had meant to put them in with the other accused. Thankfully the female Auror had stopped him. Draco had been so relieved, he hadn’t even reacted when she had said to put the child and his parents in a separate cell.

Draco knew someone was coming down the walkway, simply due to the pickup in noise, but since neither of his parents reacted he didn’t either. He didn’t know what to think when a Healer in light blue robes, sandwiched between the two Aurors from earlier, stopped outside their cell. The Healer was a middle-aged woman in her mid-seventies with grey streaking her light brown hair. She was stout, perhaps slightly taller than him, and looked to be a no-nonsense type of woman. The disgusted look on the Healer’s face when she looked at his mother made Draco blister with righteous anger.

Their lead solicitor Isaacs, a pit bull of a man in designer robes with more pull than most, stood and gave Lucius a strong look before he turned his attention to the Healer, “To what do we owe this pleasure Madam Healer? I was unaware anyone was ill.”

If possible the Healer’s glare darkened further at the sight of his father but she didn’t say anything while the Auror let down the wards and passed over a parchment. Isaacs quickly read it over, “the court has ordered the younger Malfoy to be examined by a healer.”

His mother’s grip on his arm tightened to unpleasantness, “why?” She demanded as Lucius took the parchment from the solicitor.

Draco shrugged her hand off, “I’m fine Mother, really.”

“I think I’ll be the judge of that.” The Healer said and while her Scottish burr was soft and even, Draco knew he’d see nothing but contempt on her face. He forced himself to look anyway. He’d have to get used to it. After all it was how everyone looked at them now. Except the dark glares she’d been throwing around melted off her face when she met his gaze and into something softer which was even more disturbing. He quickly looked away.

“What are you looking for?” Lucius demanded, parchment hanging from his hand.

“Look Malfoy,” the brute male Auror barked, “it’s court ordered, so we’re taking the kid whether you agree or not.”

Lucius bristled and the female Auror scowled at her partner, “if the parchment doesn’t say then we don’t know. Let’s not make this unpleasant. He will submit to the exam.”

“Surely you know what you’re looking for?” Narcissa stood from the bench and pinned the Healer with a stare.

The Healer raised an eyebrow, “Is there something I should be looking for?”

Draco stood as well and moved so he stood next to his mother, not allowing her to hide him. 

“You aren’t going to pilfer through more of his memories are you?” Lucius moved closer to them.

Draco paled. That had been most unpleasant and he didn’t think he could do it again. The very thought made his breath catch.

The male Auror growled and came into the cell with his wand raised. Draco absently wondered why, none of them had a wand nor was stupid enough to move against him. The Auror moved quickly, grabbing Draco’s arm harshly. He yanked and Draco stumbled, as his parents spoke with fast clipped words. Draco couldn’t focus on what they were saying. The very thought of someone ripping through his memories shutting him down. 

“Release him,” barked a razor-sharp command from the Healer, which froze everyone. She walked towards the Auror still gripping Draco, “I said _release him_ before you spend the rest of your career handing out broom tickets.”

Slightly dazed, Draco wondered if they even had an Auror who gave out broom tickets. The threat worked though the Auror dropped his arm like it was living death. Draco didn’t dare look down but he could and did look slightly to the Healer’s left so he didn’t meet her eyes, “no one is going to go into your memories, Draco. No one is going to hurt you. We’re just going to take a look at you.”

Draco felt his mother at his side and leaned her way as he glanced at the Healer’s face. She was giving him that look again and it was uncomfortable. He would have understood distain. He didn’t know what to do with whatever this was. He looked to his side and saw his father’s slight nod. His mother brushed the hair from his face. “And you will return him here when you have completed your exam?”

Draco moved away from her, “I’ll be fine mother.” He didn’t glance back as he left, his parents wouldn’t have appreciated the gesture. As soon as they left the cells he put his head down and kept it there. He was finally thankful for the hair lengthening potion that had gone awry. He’d been bored, locked within the cleared out mansion, under Auror watch, and awaiting the court’s call. He’d planned to cut it some, but there hadn’t been an opportunity to find anyone. He now found it long and thick enough to hide behind. Normally he’d be glaring straight ahead, daring anyone and everyone to say or do anything. Now though his head hurt, the pain pounding behind his eyes and he was so damn tired. Too damn weary to face hate from every person he saw without the comfort of a wand. Next to him, the Healer’s steps matched his and he heard the Aurors chatting behind them.

“My name is Healer Tawy Robertoun, you may call me Tawy.”

Robertoun, he glanced at the healer, “you’re a pureblood?”

She shrugged, “I am, though our most notable family members were squibs, a musician and a doctor. I guess healing runs in the family.” She smiled, “we’re going to apparate to St. Mungo’s, and you’ll side along with me, alright?”

As if he had a choice, he nodded and she didn’t say anything else until they reached the apparition point. “St. Mungo’s, 9th floor, peds.”

Healer Robertoun, call me Tawy, must have been a very experienced apparator because it was the smoothest side along he’d ever experienced. Once they had stepped from the arrival point, Draco wanted to make something clear, “I’m 17 now. I don’t belong in pediatrics.”

“Ah, well the wizarding world may consider you out of the realm of pediatrics; however, we of the medical community know better. A wizard or witch doesn’t even finishing growing into adulthood until 24 or so and magic continues stabilizing well into that. You’re in the right place.” She led him into a small private room, where she commanded the two Aurors to wait outside. They didn’t look happy but they didn’t say anything to her either, as she shut the door and turned to him. “When was the last time you were in St. Mungo’s?

Draco glanced around the small room. There was a single hospital cot with a table next to it, a small rolling table, a standing armoire and a couple of chairs. “I haven’t been,” he stood with his back to the wall next to the bedside table.

The Healer, now at the open armoire, turned towards him with surprise. “Never, not even when you were small? That can’t be right, are you sure?”

Draco nodded, “I am. I was born at the manor and our family’s private physician has always seen to me there.”

The Healer bit her lip in thought, “what about during primary?”

“I was tutored at the manor until 11 when I started Hogwarts, I saw Madam Pomfrey there.”

Healer Tawy nodded absently and turned her eyes towards the door at the soft knock. “Come.”

Another Healer stuck her graying head around the doorway, seeing them and Tawy’s come-in gesture, she moved swiftly into the room. “We don’t have a file of any kind for young Malfoy here, just what Madam Pomfrey has sent over.”

“So he was just telling me.” Healer Tawy turned back to the armoire as the other woman moved closer.

Draco crossed his arms and leaned back against the wall. He was doing his level best to appear unaffected by all of this. He felt uncomfortable under the stare of the new Healer though she wasn’t giving him any dark looks just looking.

“My goodness, you are a beautiful child.”

Draco’s eyes widened with shock but, unable to ignore his manners, he mumbled, “thank you”. It had been awhile since anyone had said he was attractive in any manner, without following it up with some lewd behavior.

“Helen, leave him alone.” Tawy turned with a bundle, which she waved towards the cot. The material flew to the bed and wrapped around it in a flurry of activity that left the cot made with tight corners and a soft looking blanket at the end. She turned back to the armoire, grabbing another bundle.

Healer Helen was still looking at him and Draco studied the floor to escape her gaze.

“Doesn’t look at all evil, does he?”

Draco yanked his head up just as Tawy snapped, “Helen! Enough,” she unwrapped a loose shirt and matching pants, “I know these are nowhere near what you’re used to but they help magnify our diagnostic spells so I’ll ask you to put them on, alright?”

Draco nodded and kept the disgust off his face. It wasn’t like he had a choice. He rather wished the woman would stop asking him like he could say no.   

“No one’s ever worn them before. We have new for each new patient, magic residue you know. You can take them with you.” Helen added helpfully.

Tawy nabbed Helen at the door, hustling her out. “I’ll give you a few minutes Draco.”

The clothes were light green and Draco wasn’t sure he had ever worn anything quite this color green before. Though he wore a lot of green, it was his favorite color after all. He picked at them for a few seconds. There were two things he could say for them, they were really soft and the sleeves were long, which was of the utmost importance these days. The pants had a string through them at the waist and it took Draco a few seconds to figure how that was suppose to go, but in all they were warm and soft. So while he wouldn’t dare wear them in public or even the manor proper. He might get away with wearing them in his private rooms, with the doors locked and charmed. He wished the healer would hurry up, he was running out of ways to distract his thoughts. He straightened off the bed at the sound of the knock and thanked the good timing as he said, “come in.”

Tawy entered with a smile and a tray, from which she took-up a vial, before handing the whole off to Helen. “Alright Draco, this is a short sleep draught, some the diagnostic spells require a sleep state to get more accurate results.” She looked down, shaking the potion for readiness.

Draco swallowed thickly, mentally screaming at the idea of being forced to spend time with only his night terrors for company. He was powerless. The court commanded he do this and if he didn’t they might put him in Azkaban. They might take the manor or their vaults or they might lock his parents up. He had no choice. He _never_ had any choices. He closed his eyes and took a deep shuttering breath.

“Tawy, I think something’s wrong with our boy here.”

Draco opened his eyes to see Helen had moved closer, looking at him in concern. He jerked back from her nearness and stumbled into the bed. He yelped and threw himself away from both, breathing harshly when his back hit the wall.

Tawy thrust the potion to Helen and approached him with her hands raised. “Draco it’s alright. You don’t have to take the draught, we have other options.” Her voice was musical with calm soft influxes. “Can you tell me why you don’t want to take it?”

He thumped his head against the wall, cursing himself for his weakness. If he didn’t answer she might use veritaserum. For all he knew any lie or misinformation might get him a steeper sentence. He thumped his head harder, “I have horrible nightmares.”

“Alright. What about a dreamless sleep? Could you do that?”

Draco couldn’t believe how nonchalant she sounded, like it wasn’t a big deal. She was still calm as if he hadn’t ruined any of her plans. She didn’t even raise her voice. He didn’t know how to deal with it so he thought over the suggestion. He was sure they would do something no matter what he wanted or what he thought, and a dreamless sleep sounded better than most of the things he could think of. He nodded.  

“Ok then,” she smiled, “we’ll do that or we could go over the different types of potions and see if there’s something else you’d rather go with?”

He shook his head. He’d rather just have this over with.

“Alright then, why don’t you take a seat on the bed and we’ll get underway.” She gestured towards the bed, standing back and leaving him space.

He nodded with as much dignity as he could pull together and gently perched on the edge of the bed. He took the potion and decided waiting was only delaying the inevitable, he tipped the potion quickly back. It was strong, stronger than he was used too. His arm dropped as his upper body followed, unable to control his decent as he dropped into a peaceful and deep sleep.

Tawy tossed the empty vial to Helen as she caught Draco and eased him onto the bed, “there we are young one. Looks like it’s been a far while since you’ve had a good sleep.” She lifted his feet and deftly removed his shoes before throwing the soft blanket over him.  “Alright let’s get started, he’s going to be groggy when he gets up. I want to give him as much time as we can before we take him back. Call in Vos and Sentez the more the merrier, tell them we’re doing a full workup.”

hdhdhdh

Molly pulled herself together as more impromptu guests arrived. Harry noticed they were mostly former Order members. Some he was happier to see than others, still he greeted everyone who spoke to him. Poppy inquired about his health for several minutes, though it had 3 months since he’d been released from St. Mungo’s. He figured it might be 3 months more before she didn’t ask every time she saw him.

Hestia Jones, Professor McGonagall, Madam Poppy and several others of the ladies ended up around the kitchen table, where Molly had put out snacks, regardless of the fact that they’d all just eaten. They all had tea in hand and Harry was fairly sure he knew where the conversation would lead. He put Ron and Hermione off when they wanted to join the younger people outside and waited until he was sure they had gone before he found himself a chair. The perfect chair turned enough that he wouldn’t be in direct view of the kitchen but close enough to hear. He hung his robes over the back and now in his tee shirt and jeans settled in as if he were taking a nap. It didn’t take long.

“Did Andromeda mention any of this to anyone?” Hestia asked.

“Not to me,” Molly answered, “had I thought. Well I don’t know why I didn’t question the idea of a child being so entrenched. It’s just, we had Harry. I’m ashamed to admit with him being a Malfoy that I didn’t always think of him as a child like our own.”

“I think we’re all a little guilty of that.” Another answered, while several voices made agreeing sounds, “Now, looking back, I shudder at the idea of a child being in that house of insanity. Think of the things that poor child had to see. Someone should have removed him.”

“Minerva, you’ve taught the lad, what are your thoughts?”

There was a momentary pause and the click of china. “Draco has always been a difficult child, tenacious. I’ve always forced myself to remember that he was raised in near isolation, his parents the ruler of his every thought. He’d never attended a school until Hogwarts. He’d only had other children around very rarely and was taught to rule them. I dare say the child’s never had a real friend. I don’t think he’d know how to make one.”

Harry could arrest to that.

“Oh that’s awful. I think one could even argue the way he was raised was abusive.”

“While I agree the ideals he was taught were harmful,” McGonagall paused with a sad sigh, “I believe Andromeda has more concrete issues. She never spoke to me but I believe she spoke to Albus. I think he helped her as much as he could, as far the law would allow. Albus was very invested in Draco’s future.”    

“The healing draught,”

“I’m sorry Poppy, what was that?” Molly inquired to the whisper.

“After any type of school break, Headmaster Dumbledore always had the kitchen elves add one of my general healing potions to young Draco and Harry’s drinks. Sometimes for as long as a week afterwards.”

Harry didn’t know what to think of that. He was too far past it to be angry. Dumbledore was dead after all, but it still hurt that the old man had thought he might need such potions and yet had never spoken to him about it. It also didn’t bode well for Malfoy that he had needed the same.

“Out of all the students, the two of them always had the oddest reactions to things. One could never tell what might set them off.”

“Never truer words Poppy,” McGonagall agreed, “something you might say to any other student with little reaction could have you scrambling to figure out how to put the fire out with either one of them. And with boys that powerful, well we were always very glad to have Albus about.” She finished with a sad sigh, “I’m rather glad they’re nearly grown now. I don’t know if I could keep up with them.”

Harry thought maybe both he and Malfoy should be cut a little slack. They’d had a Dark Lord breathing down the back of their necks a majority of the time. Besides they usually took the most damage out on each other, which was rather sad now that he thought back on it.

“I’m just glad the Ministry didn’t put up a fuss about us taking Harry in.” Molly announced.

“Where else was he to go?” A voice Harry couldn’t quite place asked.

“He had it in his mind to stay in the Black place, by himself.” Molly huffed. Harry stopped himself from rolling his eyes.

“It’s probably for the best you spoke up Molly, with all this talk at the Ministry about raising the majority age. Making your guardianship of Harry clear was probably a wise decision.”

“It was,” Molly agreed, “Wizards are living longer than ever. It’s not unheard of to reach 150 these days, so what’s a few more years added to the minority? At least they passed that temporary law. The one in which passing the NEWTS marked adulthood. They’ve passed so many new laws recently, haven’t they? In any case, I’ll be able to keep Harry and Ron for at least the year while they take their 8th, before they run off to join the Aurors.”

The ladies laughed with good humor, though Harry didn’t really see what was so funny. He and Ron would be fantastic Aurors. Another year under adult say-so wasn’t that pleasant a thought either. It wasn’t like they’d been a lot of help in the past.  

It was at that point Hermione and Ron came into the room, which ended the ladies’ conversation. Harry sighed and stretched as he let Ron ‘wake’ him up. 

Hermione thought they should wait until court was closer to opening the session to avoid the reporters. Ron thought they wouldn’t get good seats if they waited. Ron wanted to be close enough to see Malfoy squirm. They compromised Ron and Hermione went ahead early, while Harry found himself sneaking in just as the Grand Wizengamot took their seats. He slumped between his best friends just as Judge Fumeurs started the session. 

Coming in so late meant Harry had missed putting together what was going on before hand. He saw Andromeda and her solicitors ahead, standing together at the right, before the judge’s station. There had been a table with five seats transfigured to the left, where Hermione said they were putting the Malfoy’s and their solicitors. Harry was rather glad they had gotten rid of the tying chair. As due to the sheer number of people accused, the chair had been set aside to allow whole families to be sentenced at once.

Harry noticed Andromeda was smiling but it was tight and hurt, almost the same way she’d smiled at Teddy during the funerals. Like she was so sad and yet something good was still around. Harry glanced at Shacklebolt, who seemed grave in a way he’d never seen the man before. Even Judge Fumeurs seem subdued, his face tight with consternation and he solemnly called the court to order. “The court calls forth the accused The Marquis de Malfoy and Marchioness de Malfoy nee Black.”

Harry listened to the buzz of the reporters. The American one specially seemed excited, titles of any kind seemed to bring it out in them.

Ron leaned across Harry to Hermione. “Did you know he was a Marquis? That’s the same as a British Marquess right?” Ron mangled the French words so badly that even Harry flinched.

Hermione quickly leaned in and whispered. “Yes it is and yes I knew. Through Malfoy,” she paused, “the younger,” she amended, “must not know too much about it, because if he had, he would have surely rubbed it in our faces earlier.”

Ron shrugged, “I wouldn’t have known what he was going on about to care.”

A hush came over the room as two solicitors entered through the double doors, one held the door as Lucius entered and behind him Narcissa glided in.

Harry knew to everyone else they looked the personification of icy perfection. Heck, he heard some oh-ahs from around him and sounds of excitement from the press. However to Harry’s practiced eye, gained from years of Malfoy watching, he noticed how Lucius’ eyes darted around and how he nearly outpaced his solicitor and had to pace himself. Behind him, Narcissa’s eyes were searching, her head tilted for a sound that she wasn’t finding. Her fingers flicked through her robes, a nervous gesture that Harry recognized from her son. The Malfoy’s were plenty nervous. It just wasn’t anything anyone else would notice. Nervous and Harry thought upset about something then he realized they were looking for Draco.

Harry was confused. He had been led to believe Draco was to be judged at the same time as his parents. So why wasn’t he and where was he that even his parents didn’t know?

“Look at them,” Ron hissed, “it’s like they don’t even care.”

“They must,” Hermione whispered back, but sounded unsure.

Harry rolled his eyes. It was hard for him to believe other people couldn’t see what he did. Malfoy’s were entirely easy to read, once you got the hang of it.

As soon as the Malfoy party reached their table, Lucius leaned into their solicitor. The man quickly nodded and then looked to the judge. “Your Honor, we seem to be missing,”

Judge Fumeurs stopped him with a raised hand, “the court is aware of the young man’s whereabouts. Have your clients been made aware of the new accusations levied against them?”

Yes, your Honor.” The parchment had arrived an hour or so after Draco had been taken, “we have question of how those accounts were received?”

The Judge nodded gravely, “The archived memories. He has not been questioned further.”

Harry could see Lucius’ shoulders un-tensed a little and Narcissa leaned back a touch in her chair.

“The new charges will be dealt with after the original have been handled.” Judge Fumeurs announced while pulling a pile of pages to the forefront, “in the 1st matter, consorting with Tom Riddle aka Voldemort,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the encouragement. I was a little hesitate to put this out there, so for everyone who took a moment to give me some courage, you are awesome. Thank you.


	3. I don’t wanna go to Azkaban

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm done reviewing early and I'm out of town this Sunday so I'm posting earlier rather than later.  
> See you next Sunday!

Tawy had been at her job more than twice the time the Malfoy boy had been alive and usually she was able to keep a level of distance from her charges. She cared about every child put before her, how could she not? But something about the Malfoy boy pulled at her heartstrings a little harder than most. She thought maybe she was still tender from caring over the Potter boy, who had about broke her heart but she put the idea aside. Draco was a heart-breaker all on his own.  

They worked over Draco for little over two hours and he was groggily pulling himself out of sleep when they finally finished.

Draco rubbed at his face with a childish gesture as the four of them lowered their wands.

Vos (nicknamed Bear, for reasons obvious to anyone who saw him) growled, “Sentez will start on the paperwork. I’m going to the Ministry to rid that arse of his job with extreme prejudice.”

Draco, still more asleep than awake, saw Bear and heard his tone but couldn’t make out his words. A large unknown wizard, standing over him and growling in anger sent Draco into a panic. He made a hurt noise and curled away.

Bear looked down at the whimper and watched the small form flinch from him. Bear bit his lip and cursed himself remorseful, pained at causing the boy distress. “Sorry little one, not going to hurt you.” He stepped away from the bed and tucked his wand away. “Sorry Tawy, I didn’t mean to frighten him.”

Tawy (giving Draco all of her attention) waved him off. “It’s alright. He’s just not awake yet.” Softer tone, “Come on Draco, you’re okay, let’s see those lovely eyes.”

Sentez pulled Vos towards the door, he was eager to get started. There was nothing he liked better than kicking deserving arse. Vos shrugged his hand off at the door, “Tawy.”

She looked to the large man, who had to have giant somewhere in his familial past.

“Anything that kid needs well, you let me know, alright?”

Tawy blinked in surprise. Bear rarely showed interest in the children as his pursuits ran towards apprehension, but she nodded. “Of course Bear.” He had taken an interest in the Potter boy as well. She didn’t know if that was a reason for added concern or not.

Bear nodded and both men left to start on their part of the plan, next to Tawy, Helen straightened. “I’ll go grab the first batch of potions. We might as well get them in him before he’s awake enough to really taste them.”

Tawy nodded, glancing between her auto-med quill as it wrote out the diagnosis and Draco, who was still blinking at the room. “Bring him some of that muggle organic soda-pop, the teenagers love that stuff.”

Helen agreed and took off on her mission. Tawy studied the parchment, it was far more detailed than the preliminary report she’d sent to the courts. Harder to read as well, this child had been through so damn much, too much. Tawy left the quill and moved closer to Draco’s bedside. “Draco?” His eyes clumsily focused on her, “Do you remember me?” He nodded with several blinks. “Do you remember where you are?” He nodded again and tried to sit up, she helped him. “Do you want to try and get dressed?”

He sat up and brushed some hair from his face. Tawy helped by grabbing the mass of white blonde and quickly made a messy loose braid. “There you go,” she grabbed his clothes, the well-made dress pants, the tailor made white button down, the dark green tie, and ridiculously expensive robes.”

She brought them around and laid the bundle on the bed.

Draco rubbed the material on his leg, “soft.”

She had to lean in to hear him, “yes it is.” He seemed almost drunk with sleepiness, blinking and swaying, “Draco, did you know you had a hard time waking up after dreamless sleep potions?” He nodded, “why didn’t you say anything?”

He shrugged, “no choice. Had to take something. I don’t wanna go to Azkaban,” he blinked tearful, “I’m trying to be good.”

Tawy cursed herself for not explaining better. She’d obviously fallen victim to the Malfoy iciness and hadn’t seen beneath to give him the reassurance he’d obviously needed. She grabbed a chair and sat before him and took his shaking hands. “Oh Draco, no one’s going to send you to Azkaban.” He didn’t cry and the tears that gathered in his eyes barely fell and those that did, he quickly wiped away. She could tell he was trying so hard to maintain his Malfoy shell, but between the potions and his overwhelmed nerves he was unable to completely push his tremendous feelings aside.

“I’m not going to Azkaban?” He sounded so lost and hopeful.

“No, you are not.”

“Oh,” the tension rolled off the boy and he slumped, “good. I didn’t think I’d like it.”

Tawy bit off her smile as the boy was being serious, “no, I suppose not.”

Helen bustled into the room, “I think I’ve got it all,” she unloaded a multitude of potions onto the small table, along with a tall glass filled with soda. She took one look at Draco and said, “Why didn’t he mention he was sensitive to the dreamless draught?”

Tawy sighed, “He was too scared to.” She ducked down to meet his eyes, “Draco, are there any other potions you’re sensitive too or any other reactions?”

Draco concentrated, “Um, Pep-up makes the headaches worse.”

“Did it always give you headaches?”

“No, just recently.”

Tawy nodded, “I think I have the fix for that,” she pulled a purple potion from the table, “in fact let’s start with that one, open up dear.”

Draco took the potion and made a face, “ewch.”

Helen and Tawy both laughed, while Helen handed him the soda, “Everyone says that. Chase it down with a bit of this.”

He took the drink and not as trusting took a small sip then a larger one. He tried to take another but Helen traded it for another potion. “You can have more after this next set of potions.” Draco took the potion. She looked to Tawy. “We’re not really going to put him back into those stuffy clothes are we?” She made a face at Draco’s expensive shoes, which had to be the most uncomfortable things she’d ever seen.

Tawy tapped the dress shoes with her wand and transfigured them into a pair of trainers. She looked over his green tee-shirt and scrub pants. There was no way she was going to get that boy back into those stuffy clothes and get back to court on time, as it was he was going back a little groggy and a lot late.

She pondered while Helen traded him potions back and forth with the soda, “we’ll just put his robes on over the scrubs. He’ll be fine and more comfortable. He’s going to be too sensitive for those clothes anyway. Is that alright with you Draco?”

He nodded as he drank more soda. “Okay,” he took another sip before Helen could take the glass, “can I buy this stuff somewhere?”

hphphphp

Harry wasn’t exactly sure what had happened.

He’d spoken up for Narcissa but by the time the solicitors and Narcissa had finished, it had come off as something she and Lucius had planned. Heck, by the end of it, there weren’t many accusations that did stand. Lucius’ memory archive seemed to concentrate on the time just before and near the final battle, when he’d been little more than a hostage in his own house.

The solicitor spoke about a prearranged fine that the court had signed off on. It turned out the Malfoy’s had signed over to the Ministry a personal gold mine that produced nearly a million gallons a year, the public was astounded. The solicitor gave a small speech about how the Malfoy’s were, from their own generosity, paying more than any other family due to their genuine want to help out those harmed by the war. People whispered in shocked but pleased tones.

Harry knew enough from the muggle world to know that the truly rich, those, like the Malfoy’s, who could afford a firm like Wolfram & Hart would get away without losing much. Harry was sure all their other enterprises would see them through without really losing a thing, but regaining some of their public image. It also didn’t hurt that the Malfoy’s were a very attractive couple. Harry figured most of the public **wanted** them to be good so they wouldn’t feel bad about ahhing over them.

The Judges took a few moments behind their wall of silence to discuss the Malfoy’s sentences. Judge Fumeurs took a moment to send a court official out of the room. When they removed the wall and began the sentencing, it was pretty much as Harry figured, though Ron was seething.

Lucius got 15 years house arrest, which in the manor wouldn’t seem like much of an arrest, due to its sheer size, not to mention their lands, which he was allowed to roam. Lucius’ magic would also be censored for 20 years. Harry though it was a fine compromise instead of returning to Azkaban.

Then there was parlay that had been reached with the French government, a reprise of all punishments whenever they visited. Harry thought they’d probably move to France.

There were no real serious charges leveled against Narcissa, and since she was never marked as a death eater there were no memory archives taken. So she, as a _hero_ of the war, escaped with a suspended parole.

After sentencing there was a pause as the court official returned and spoke in soft tones to the Judge’s. Within the courtroom, people whispered furiously to each other and the reporters worked furiously to keep their public satisfied. The Malfoy’s conferred with their solicitors. 

The official gave a short bob of his head before he quickly left the room. Seconds later, he was back, holding the door, as Judge Fumeurs brought the room back to order with a wave of his hand. A Healer entered the courtroom. She walked forward with a strong gait, which stirred her robes with sharp flicks. Her iron grey streaked hair caught the light as she moved and Harry smiled with recognition, Healer Tawy. 

“Harry, isn’t she the healer that saw to you?” Hermione whispered. Harry agreed.

Judge Fumeurs nodded to woman, “The court thanks you Healer, if you would please announce yourself for the record.”

“Healer Tawy Robertoun, 42 year veteran of pediatric healing. I have recently accepted the appointment of lead consultant in child abuse cases for the Ministry. A position awarded to me based on my extensive work, as Head of the Merlin Institute outside of Paris, in both pediatric mind healing and physical maladies.”

“Thank you Healer and have you completed the court’s order?”

“I have examined the boy and with the court’s pardon, if someone isn’t punished for state of that child I’ll have the reason why.”

Judge Fumeurs sighed deeply, “Your sentiment is heard Healer, if you would please.” 

“First allow me to state for the record, the Auror involved with the child’s memory archive,”

The Judge interrupted, really not wanting to air the Ministries dirty laundry to foreign nationals, “Has been suspended from duties baring further investigation.”

Tawy tilted her head with a cold smile. “Further investigation will not be necessary your honor. My office has officially dismissed him with a complete loss of benefits.”

Murmurs spread around the courtroom. Complete loss of benefits was a punishment left for the most grievous of violations against the Auror code.

Judge Fumeurs nodded tiredly. “It is so noted Madam Healer. Please continue with a brief summary of the young man’s health.”  

She nodded and pulled a long parchment from her robe. “In brief, he’s 2 stone (28 lbs) underweight and suffers from advanced trauma.” She stared at the paper for several minutes then huffed, her tongue unable to hold. She stiffened, “No one is meant to carry high amounts of stress for long periods of time, but it is particularly hard on children.”

“Madam Healer,” Judge Fumeurs started but didn’t get to finish as he was interrupted by Andromeda’s head solicitor, who had started gesturing frantically. Judge Fumeurs acknowledged him with a backhanded wave.

The solicitor, who had jumped up as soon as the healer had paused, said quickly, “Your honor, we believe the court would benefit from Healer Robertoun’s professional opinion. She has after all dealt with severe cases and has many years of experience.”

Judge Fumeurs leaned back as the Judge to his left and right slanted towards him. The three conferred for a moment, before Fumeurs straightened and looked down to Healer Robertoun. “Madam Healer,” he sighed and, for a moment, looked every moment of his one hundred years, “please continue.”

She nodded, “He’s been subjected to the cruciatus curse so many times that we had to administer nerve regenerator potions. He’s damaged his vocal cords but we were able to repair them. He’s had some vascular and neuron damage that were causing him severe and nearly constant headaches. The list goes on for some time as the child’s in a bad way but in the end, he’s suffers from abuse plan and simple. We’ve had to put him on a step plan to reverse the damage.”

Harry could barely hear the Healer speak for all the whispering going on around him. He looked at Hermione, who had a tight pursed look to her face and then to Ron, whose lips were tight with, well Harry wasn’t sure, but he didn’t look happy or vindicated by Malfoy’s pain. Harry didn’t know how he felt. He was maybe hurt for Malfoy or hurt about Malfoy. He wasn’t sure what he felt but it twisted in his gut.

Tawy scanned her list, “If the child wasn’t as powerful as he is. He would have died.”

Harry glanced at Narcissa in time to see her react with a sharp movement paused by Lucius’ hand. He leaned over and murmured softly to her.  

Tawy folded the parchment while speaking, “it was his magic trying to heal him which stopped things from getting dire. As you know he has been documented by Hogwarts’ testing,”

Judge Fumeurs paused, paperwork held up in his hand, “Healer.”

Healer Tawy paused, she glanced to Shacklebolt, who nodded. She turned back to the court with a tilt of her head, but said nothing further.

Judge Fumeurs sighed unhappily, “Continuing onward, I wish your report had been of some surprise Healer, but unfortunately his condition is much as we had predicted.” He nodded to Andromeda, who nodded back with a look of vindication. The Judge straightened, “well let’s not keep him waiting.” He waved his hand and it was announced, “The court calls forth His Grace Duke of Black, Draco Malfoy.”

Next to Harry, Ron hissed in aggravation with a muttered, ‘unbelievable’. Harry sighed. He had never really thought of Malfoy inheriting the Black title. It didn’t really bother him, as Sirius had been disinherited he’d never held it anyway. Harry turned as did everyone else towards the door. He noticed the reporters nearly salivating with want.

It was then that Harry caught his first sight of Malfoy since the final battle. He smothered his gasp, though it wouldn’t have been heard over all the other sounds people made.

The first thing Harry noticed was the hair. It was long and thicker than he remembered, still nearly white and really lovely, flowing halfway down Malfoy’s torso. Harry touched where his own hair had grown over his collar. He stared at Malfoy’s face, he looked tired and his wide gray eyes had dark circles beneath them, which was about the same as the last time he’d seen him. Malfoy looked thinner and paler if that was possible. He was the same height though while Harry had a growth spurt, of at least a couple of inches since he last saw Malfoy, so he thought they’d be the same height now.

Harry could only guess how expensive Malfoy’s robes were, but they were unfastened at the top. Harry could see, what he thought might be a St. Mungo’s tee-shirt underneath. He recognized the color from his own stay. Harry’s gaze flew back to Malfoy’s face, noting the silver eyes seemed glazed and a little unfocused. Malfoy didn’t seem as graceful as usual either.

Harry recognized the giant of a wizard who followed Malfoy with a spread hand so large it made Malfoy look even more delicate. Vos seemed ready to catch the scion at the first sign of faltering. The huge wizard didn’t have to wait long, mid-way towards the front of the courtroom Malfoy miss-stepped, it was a tiny movement, but the courtroom went wild with whispers. Vos eased His Grace’s footing with a soft hand.

That falter sealed it for Harry. Something was very wrong with Malfoy.  

Vos (though Harry remembered he preferred Bear) walked closely behind Malfoy until they reached Tawy at the forefront of the Judge’s bench. On one side, Andromeda stood from her seat as she stared at Draco. On the other, Narcissa covered her month with a discrete hand, though her whisper of “Dragon” seemed to carry.

Draco studied Andromeda, taking a slight step back at the sight of her. Harry could practically see him trying to work out if it was Bellatrix and his relief when he realized it wasn’t. Having worked this out and not sure who she was, Draco dismissed her and looked his mother’s way, as Tawy announced. “My apologizes your Honor, he’s still groggy from the potions. Though he is fully able to comprehend, his body hasn’t quite caught up to him yet.”

Judge Fumeurs said, “Someone transfigure the boy, excuse me, His Grace, a chair please.” Even as he spoke Bear was already doing so, while several other court officials jumped up to do the same. Bear made a large cushy backless chair that seemed out of place, but Draco dropped onto it happily enough and said something that made the large man mummer back with a smile.

“Your Grace, are you sure you’re up to this?” Judge Fumeurs asked gravely, “I want you to be fully aware of what’s happening here, it’s very important.”

Draco just wanted this over with and wouldn’t have cared how he felt if it meant getting this done. He thought perhaps the sleepy feeling was actually rather welcome considering. It helped with the nervousness and made his fear rather distant. He stood slowly, thankful for Bear’s steady hand, “I would very much like to continue your Honor.”

Judge Fumeurs nodded and waved for him to sit back down, “alright then, first things first.” He picked up a parchment. “Let us proceed with the new charges leveled against the defendants.”

Draco straightened and glanced worriedly towards his parents.

The Judge took no notice and continued. “Child endangerment, unlawful imprisonment of the same, use of unforgivables on a child,” Fumeurs didn’t pause as the court burst into whispers, “neglect,”

“Wait no!” Draco stood, wavering.

Fumeurs paused now, lowering the parchment and peering down to Draco.

“My parents never used the cruciatus curse on me. They tried to keep me safe.” Draco looked to his parents, his father stoic, his mother’s gathered tears.

Judge Fumeurs appeared saddened and nearly at a loss as he gently said. “Son-Your Grace, they used the imperius on you, quite often I might add.”

Draco shook his head, “but that was for my safety. They had to, I broke through it a lot, can’t stay under.  And I couldn’t, not,” He broke off unable to put into words all the things he couldn’t handle when the Dark Lord had lived in their home. The imaginations of those in the courtroom quickly began to speculate.

Judge Fumeurs didn’t have to speculate, he’d seen more than enough. “I understand. However we still don’t approve of how they handled the situation. You spent nearly every waking moment living in fear or locked your room.”

Draco cast a desperate look towards his mother. “But I had too, you don’t understand.”

Fumeurs raised a hand. “They should have never put you in circumstances where the only way to keep you safe was to lock you away. Parents are irresponsible when they bring their child into a house of insanity and those people were insane.”

Lucius leaned into his solicitor, the man’s eyes widened and he exchanged furious whispers with his client. Lucius remained unmoved no matter how many times his defender shook his head. When Lucius leaned back the man sighed and called out, “Your Honor, Lord and Madam Malfoy plead no contest to any charge relating to their son, on the contingency their son is put through no more upset or questioning.”   

Fumeurs waved off the solicitor and raised a privacy shield, behind which they spoke furiously between themselves for a few moments before lowing it. “It is so agreed. The accused are found guilty and their custody of said child restricted. They are fined 5 Million gallons to be awarded to His Grace Duke of Black.”

Draco looked between the Judge and his parents, not quite sure what had happened.

Judge Fumeurs didn’t look Draco’s way as he continued, “The matter of His Grace’s guardianship will be resolved in closed quarters, where I will precede accordingly.” The Judge closed the court, this time paying no heed to the clamoring and talking that went on.

“Healer Robertoun,” Shacklebolt quickly got up and walked Healer Tawy’s way with purpose. They ignored everyone around them, throwing up a privacy shield once close enough.

Harry couldn’t help but watch as the two spoke quickly, even as he stood with Ron and Hermione.  “What do you think that’s about?”

“What?” Hermione peered around.

“Kingsley and Healer Tawy.” Harry watched as the Minister pulled some parchment from his robes, the Healer a quill.

“Don’t know.” Ron answered, while Hermione studied the interaction.

Then Harry’s view was blocked by Molly, who stopped in front of them. “Come along then,” she waved a parchment, “we’ve been called to the Judge’s chambers.”

Hermione grabbed his sleeve, “come on, we might find out.”

 

Til next Sunday my friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the encouragement. I am several chapters ahead and the feedback really helps me not to get discouraged. You are fantastic for helping out.


	4. Chapter 4

The Judge’s chambers were more populated than Harry had counted on. He wasn’t sure why they were even there. Molly had some idea that they were called in to speak up on Mrs. Tonks’ behalf and ability to care for Draco. Harry wasn’t sure why that meant _he_ was supposed to be here. The Malfoy’s were there with their solicitor. Draco was speaking quietly with his mother. Mrs. Tonks and her head solicitor. The Judge waited them out from behind his desk as everyone took seats or stood. Harry chose to stand in the back, thankfully Ron and Hermione stayed close. After several long minutes, Healer Tawy and Minister Shacklebolt joined them.

Shacklebolt slid a parchment across the Judge’s desk before standing beside it. The Judge read it and looked to Shacklebolt who nodded, then Healer Tawy, who repeated the gesture. Judge Fumeurs sighed, grabbed a quill and added his own signature, before waving his wand over the parchment. That seemed to be the cue everyone was waiting for as he lifted his wand the room went quiet. He glanced among them, finally stopping on Mrs. Tonks, “It is admirable what you ask to do Madam.” He looked to Molly, “You as well, Mrs. Weasley, taking young Potter in. However unnecessary, it is appreciated.

Molly bristled, “What do you mean unnecessary?”

“Your Honor,” Mrs. Tonks inquired.

The Judge peered over his reading glasses, “These two young men have been specially trained by the most powerful wizard in 100’s of generations, Albus Dumbledore. They were also trained in various untraditional ways by those most powerful and insane, Riddle, Potion Master Snape, Sirius Black, and the Lestranges to name a few.” Judge Fumeurs looked between the two boys. His shoes were older than these two. They looked so very lost and broken. He tapped the table. “They were the young figureheads of a war and asked to commit undertakings most hideous by both sides.” He tapped the table again. “The most powerful of us singled them out and in the very process damaged them.” Impassioned, he slapped the palm of his hand onto the desk forcefully.

Harry had an uneasy feeling about this. He glanced over and could see how still Draco had gotten, tilted slightly in his seat towards his mother.

“Dumbledore was Headmaster and Snape was at Hogwarts as well, all the children learned from them.” Molly spoke up.

“All the other children did not receive special instruction from the Headmaster or Master Snape.” The Judge replied.

Molly glanced to him and Harry shrugged, he didn’t think it was a big deal he’d always gotten ‘special’, not fun lessons.

Narcissa took her son’s hand and leaned to meet his eyes. “Draco?”

Draco looked to his mother and shrugged as well, “Wasn’t anything important Mother.”

“It’s not just that,” Healer Tawy calmly interceded before Molly could do more than open her mouth. “They’ve been through very traumatic experiences for long durations. They’re underweight and suffer from a long list of health, magical, and mentally related issues. Their magic cores have been taxed beyond measure.” She glanced to Shacklebolt, he nodded and she added with no little consideration. “They’ve been siphoned as well.”

Molly scowled, she had been told Harry had many varied problems but this was the first time anything so serious had been announced.

Hermione gasped.  Harry glanced at her sharply but she wasn’t looking his way and he didn’t want to draw attention to himself by asking outright. He could tell by the paling faces around him that the news wasn’t good.

“Do you believe this or do you know it?” Mrs. Tonks demanded.

Tawy sighed, straightened her shoulders, and met Mrs. Tonks’ stare. “I know it.”

Mrs. Tonks leaned back in her seat. “I see.”

The Judge leaned back while taking off his glass, “Under these unusual circumstances, we know no other recourse but to remand them into the Ministries custody. As of today Ministry custody supersedes any previous custody or claims, which have been rescinded or annulled.”

The Judge’s speech paused Molly’s search into her bag for the paperwork that allowed her to speak on Harry’s behalf, her temporary papers were now worthless. There was nothing to be done. The Ministry had completely sideswiped her. She’d had no idea they could take custody or that they’d planned to. She glared at Kingsley, who blankly stared her down.

Draco was resigned. He’d known he wouldn’t be allowed to go free. He glanced towards Potter and knew the other boy would not take this well. He hoped Potter threw a fit for the both of them.

Harry stiffened. “You’re arresting me?” The anger rose up. After all he had done for these people.

The walls yawned as all felt the presence of immense power, like a wave hovering and waiting to overcome them. Every wizard in the room, who had a wand, went to it as if by unconscious call, all but for Tawy, who raised her clearly empty hands. “No, Harry, that’s not what we’re doing at all.”

“Sounds like it to me.” Harry barked back.

“No, I’m giving you a safe place to heal. Somewhere we can help you,” She moved closer, hands still open, “help, not control. Let you breathe.”

“Somewhere I can’t leave, somewhere where people are going to make it their business to tell me what to do.” Harry said lowly, comforted by the feeling of magic around him.

Molly sorrowfully turned to her once change. “Harry, if you’ve been siphoned, perhaps this for the best. Just until you get used to things mind.” She wanted to tell him he could come home after, but she couldn’t even offer that. She didn’t know what they could do to fight this. She did know if she couldn’t get Harry to agree, the Ministry would take him by force and that would only strengthen their conviction.

Harry blinked with the hurt. She didn’t want him. She wasn’t going to stand up for him. Molly was going to let the Ministry take him away. He turned away from her, dismissing her hurt look, what did she have to be hurt about? He was the one being turned away.

He looked to Ron and Hermione. Ron didn’t seem very hopeful and they both looked to Hermione, who bit her lip, not a very comforting gesture.  She frowned sadly. “Siphoning is serious business Harry. It means someone’s been taking your magic. It’s important you fix this,” and thinking of Harry’s nightmares added, “and maybe the other stuff too.” Though she didn’t say it, Hermione recognized the position they were in, trapped within the Ministry. They couldn’t afford for Harry to lose control if they ever wanted him back. 

Harry blinked, shocked and hurt. He couldn’t believe Hermione would push him away, not the only person that never faltered when standing at his side. When she blinked and he saw the tears in her eyes, he realized she must truly believe this would help. She wasn’t pushing him away this hurt her too. She leaned forward and hugged him quickly, “we love you.”

He looked to Ron, who always came back for him. “If you don’t like it, we’ll come save you, yeah? We owe you a couple.” He meant it, even if he had to fight the whole Ministry to do it, he’d try.

Harry calmed under their support. Finally he nodded, taking comfort in their relief. He looked up, “Alright, I’ll go.”

Tawy smiled warmly. “I’m glad to hear it.” She turned, “Draco?”

Draco shrugged. He was used to having no choices and knew no matter how the golden trio reacted this was not a real choice. If the Ministry wanted them, they’d have them, whether they wanted to go or not. “Yeah, alright.”

Tawy nodded. “Thank you.” She looked between them. “I think you’ll find you’ve made the right choice. I’m going to ask you both to step into another room, while we finish up here and then we can go.”

Harry frowned. “So soon?” He wouldn’t be allowed time to say goodbye to the other Weasleys, his friends, or even get anything?

Tawy nodded. “I think it best this way.”

Molly puffed up. “Where will they be going?”

“I’d rather not say. It’s a protected place and there are other children there.”

Narcissa’s hand wrapped around Draco’s wrist, her thumb at the underside, the hold was iron tight, yet her thumb made soothing circles against his pulse. “Will we be able to visit?”

“We’ll discuss that at a later date. I will send owls when any type of contact is sanctioned.” Tawy replied.

Harry glanced between Hermione and Ron, second guessing his decision.

“What of their things?” Molly demanded, unhappy about the developments, as now she wouldn’t even have a chance to discuss this with him in private.

“Do you have your wand?” Tawy looked from Molly to him.

Harry nodded. “Mine and Malfoy’s. I was going to give it back.”

Draco showed interest at the news and glanced towards Harry.

“Good, that’s lovely. Do give it back to him.” Tawy looked to Molly. “That’s all they’ll need. We will provide everything else.”

Tawy moved away from the desk and towards a door to the side. “Here we go boys, hash it out in here. No magic please and I’ll be right with you.” Harry paused even as Draco stood and she turned back to him. “You’ll be able to say goodbye before we leave.”

‘In here’ was small study, which Harry followed Draco into. The other boy was moving a lot faster once he learned he’d receive his wand back.

 Tawy shut the door after Harry before she turned to the room at large.

“I would like a copy of the custody decree.” Molly announced, perhaps in looking it over they could find a loophole or a measure of comfort.

“Of course,” Kingsley replied calmly in response to Molly’s raising ire. He tapped the paper and made three copies, offering the first copy to Malfoy, who handled it to his solicitor. The second copy to Mrs. Tonks and then the last to Molly, who immediately keyed onto the document.

After Molly pin-pointed her first contention, she asked Ron and Hermione to step into the hallway, promising to re-call them so they could say goodbye to Harry. They did as she asked but it was a near thing and she could see their unhappiness about it. However she felt they didn’t need to be included on such a matter they could do nothing about.

Molly quickly reread, to make sure she hadn’t misread. There was no mention of the Ministries Child Well-Care department anywhere on the document. They were the only department that took custody of children or even had the right to do so, she’d thought. Instead Kingsley and Tawy Robertoun were listed as soul guardians. An additional cavort; which read in part, that due to their health, neither boy could be released into his own care nor anyone else’s until so deemed competent by Robertoun, regardless of age.

It had to be the most legalized, lengthy, and well covered document she’d ever run across. It was insanity. It practically gave those boys to Robertoun with no by your leave or recourse and it allowed no room for wiggle or for Harry to be released until the Healer allowed it. She glared above the parchment. “This is preposterous. The Ministry cannot just give children to this woman! This isn’t custody –it’s ownership papers!”

“I must agree,” the Malfoy solicitor added as he lifted his head, “these papers do not give the Child Well-fare department short term custody to be terminated at majority. It directly gives Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt and Healer Tawy Robertoun sole guardianship. Full custody until they decide to relinquish it. It says those boys are legally incompetent. The relinquishment of guardianship is based on opinion. It shows a complete disregard for his parent’s rights and young Malfoy’s crossover into the majority. You could claim the boy was incompetent for half his life with no legal recourse.”

Judge Fumeurs picked up his glasses and leaned forward. “We have found sufficient indication though medical analyses to conclude these boys are legally incompetent. They’ve been so twisted around by every adult around them they don’t know which way is up. The Ministry has the legal right to take them into guardianship within the confines of what is written there. Healer Robertoun will not give her ‘opinion’ on the state of their competence when questioned, but a professional diagnosis. The Malfoy’s parental rights have not been terminated as it stands right now, in the future, they may regain guardianship.” He nodded to Kingsley, who sighed heavily but removed several rolls from his robes and passed them out.

The Malfoy’s solicitor quickly overlooked the new document and drew up a privacy shield around himself and his clients. “If you fight this, they will find new charges to levee against you. They’ll tie you up in the courts for years. They will find a way to take every dime you have and put you both in Azkaban. Regardless to any of that, they will take custody of Draco and if they manage to place either of you in Azkaban. Neither of you will ever be able to gain rights to him again. If you sign him over now your parental rights will not be terminated.” Narcissa shook, tears in her eyes as her husband, with a shaky hand, signed.

Andromeda Tonks listened to her solicitor and wished she could claim she was the least surprised but she wasn’t. She could allow this or she could fight and be fighting for not only Draco but Teddy as well. She eyed the contract guaranteeing her guardianship of Teddy. She didn’t have a bigger fight within her right now. She’d given Draco a chance, saved him from a certain criminal sentence. She couldn’t face even the idea of losing Teddy. She hated it and knew she’d feel guilty for years to come, but she signed the paper giving her Teddy and giving up any claim to Draco.

Molly Weasley stewed in her fury and wished she hadn’t sent Arthur ahead. She felt the fool for thinking this was just a small word to help Andromeda. She glanced over the documents and cursed the Ministry, the Minister, and anyone else she could think of. They simply didn’t have the funds to fight this. Years of litigation stood in front of them if they tried. She glanced over the next page and the fight went out of her. If she fought this the Ministry could attempt the same with Ginny and Ron. She wouldn’t only be fighting for Harry but then for her own children as well. She continued reading and found, if she signed, her children and Hermione would receive large compensations for their part in the war effort. However; if she sighed, she would have no legal recourse regardless of funds. She fought herself for several long minutes but didn’t see another way. She sniffled and with a furious glare signed the papers.   

The judge waved his wand and the collected the documents.

Kingsley glanced at the Malfoy’s but based his attention on Molly and Andromeda. “The Ministry was very insistent on this course of action. I hope in time you will see and we will prove this was the right thing to do for both Harry and Draco.”

Molly scowled. They had meant to do this to Harry the whole time. They had planned for this. They were just adding the Malfoy boy due to the new information. She would be having some stern words the next time she saw the Minister. He nodded at her in recognition but was a peace with his decision.

Tawy recognized the need to tread lightly here. However she still needed to gather some information. She went to the Malfoy’s little group and cast a privacy bubble, while she didn’t care for either, acting as they had, they were her patient’s parents. She also enjoyed the way their solicitor had a fit at not being involved, quite amusing even if she couldn’t hear it. She looked to the mother, giving the father a glance, “I need to know what sets him off?”

Narcissa seemed confused. “Sets him off?”

“Your son, what things have you noticed that panic him?”

She nodded, understanding coming to her. She paused thoughtfully for a moment. “Small spaces. He doesn’t like them. Lemon, the smell, the taste, upsets him greatly.”

“Restraint.” Lucius Malfoy added. “He can’t be restrained, he,” the man broke off and looked to his wife.

“He’ll hurt himself trying to break free.” She added softly. She swallowed, “He doesn’t like to be touched. He won’t do anything vulgar but he will flinch or move away from it, even mine.”

Lucius dropped his head and looked away, “We think maybe he has his reasons.”

Tawy was sure he did. “I see. Anything else I should know?” She saw even revealing this much bothered them, but they loved the boy enough to try. They had nothing further for her and she lifted the bubble.

Tawy waited as Molly, still red-faced and tight-lipped brought Ron and Hermione back into the room. Molly murmured softly to them and neither looked happy about what she was saying. Tawy could surmise Molly had put off their questions until later. Probably a good idea as she figured Harry’s young friends might not see the wisdom of what had been done. She approached slowly and cast her privacy bubble.

Ron and Hermione were quick to explain small spaces and restraint panicked Harry.

“He’ll touch you, if he trusts you. He has to be sure about it and then he’ll touch you. He doesn’t like anyone touching him first or in his space.” Hermione explained.   

“He’s always been like that.” Ron offered. “Harry’s just Harry, over the years we’ve just learned.”

Molly had nothing to add and not to increase the woman’s anger, Tawy relented. She thanked them and released the bubble, crossing the room to collect her wards. She found them quietly sitting, Draco examining his wand. They both quickly reacted to her summons. Draco tucked his wand away, perhaps thinking the Judge might take it again if reminded he held it.

Tawy leaned against the desk and maintained a front of listening to Kingsley and the Judge, while watching her wards/patient’s say their goodbyes. The Malfoy’s were regal and icy, but she noticed how they clutched Draco closely under the pretence of advice. Potter’s crew was much more obvious in their affections teary hugs and promises. Draco joined her first, quietly standing to her side, not drawing any attention to himself. She could see the slight tremor in his hands, though he faced straight ahead and looked unbothered. Soon after, Harry pulled himself over to them. Tawy excused herself from the Minister and Judge, before Mrs. Weasley could approach again. She pulled an ol’ quill from her pocket, “grab on boys”, and activated the Ministry sanctioned portkey.

Thank you for your encouragement, every comment/kudos is fantastic and I appreciate them.

Till next Sunday my friends.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry wiggled his fingers through his damp hair then rolled the sleeves of his grey shirt. At least he didn’t have to worry about what to wear. He had a wardrobe full of the same thing. There were some light green loose pants, which were at least soft, some trainers, a drawer of underwear and socks, along with variations of short-sleeve matching green t-shirts, and gray long-sleeved shirts. There was even a soft gray hoodie with his last name on the front.

The room wasn’t big and there were no windows, but it was a lot larger than a cupboard, which was really all he asked of from a room. There was a table with four chairs. The fore mentioned wardrobe with a door to the bathroom between it and another wardrobe. The twin bed he sat on had a nice puffy pillow and soft, warm blankets. He looked across the small night stand to the second twin bed, where Malfoy was still upset about them having to turn their wands over, for a little while Tawy had promised but still. 

Harry wasn’t sure about sharing a room with Malfoy, but at least it was someone he knew even if it wasn’t a good relationship. They were supposed to rest this evening and then meet some the others staying here tomorrow. He was kind a tired after court all day and then the battery of tests Tawy had put them though before sending them into the bathroom. Thankfully he’d gone first as Malfoy had taken forever.

Knock-knock

Harry jumped from his bed eager for something, but the door opened before his feet were on the floor. A woman stuck her head in the room, “Oh good, you’re still awake. You both looked so knackered I wasn’t sure.” She leaned back, “They’re still up,” she turned from the door, leaving her foot in the room, “yeah give me theirs. They get, yeah that one.” She turned back, pushing the door with her foot and carrying a tray. “Okay boys, we got a little bit of everything here.” She carried the tray to the table. “Take the potions first. Please eat as much as you can huh, suppose to put some weight on you two.”

Harry went to the table and picked up the first vial with a golden H on the top. He looked but there was no indication of what the potion even was. He sighed and drank the first.

Draco hadn’t moved though and the woman approached his bed, leaning down. “Come on luv, take your potions. Then try something to eat.” Draco went to the table and dropped into the chair across from Harry.

The woman smiled. “Thank you. Now after you finish, just tap the tray three times and it’ll disappear. Then off to bed. You’ve both have group at 10AM. I’m sure you’ll enjoy meeting some of the others.” She left without waiting for them to reply.

Draco scoffed. He doubted he’d enjoy meeting anyone. He glanced up and saw Potter looking rather non-pulsed by the idea as well.

Harry nonchalantly watched as Malfoy looked his vials over as well and seemed just about as happy as he’d been that they weren’t labeled. They picked at their food in silence. Harry just wasn’t really hungry. Just idea of being forced to meet other people. He pushed the food further away.

Draco forced himself to try the apple slices he’d chosen.

“Can we not fight?” Harry asked softly. “Just not.”

Draco quickly glanced up. “I don’t know.”

Harry nodded thoughtfully. “Can we try?”

Draco bit his lip and played with the apple slice. Likely anyone they met would worship Potter and hate him, but if he was on somewhat good terms with Potter, well maybe people wouldn’t outright hex him. “Yeah.” And honestly, he was rather over fighting.  

Harry studied him momentarily before nodding. “Okay, that would be good. You can’t be slinging mudblood around everywhere, and I’ll try not to push your buttons.”

Draco shrugged. “I used it because I was suppose to and,” he smirked at his apple, “it pissed Weasley off.”

Harry rolled his eyes. He’d noticed Malfoy only said the dreaded word when Ron was around. Actually Hermione had and then he’d paid attention and found the same. Harry played with the edge of the plate. “Um what does siphoned mean?”

Draco figured it was test of their truce. He thought about what he knew and offered it. “It means someone gave us a potion, which allowed them to take magic from our magical core and to use it as their own.”

“Wouldn’t we feel that? Know it?” Harry pressed.

Draco shrugged. “I guess not, if it was a little or it had been going on so long we didn’t notice.”

“Like since we were 11.”

“Maybe.” Draco allowed. The reason children went to magic school at 11 was because that’s when they experienced their magic increase. If they’d been given the potion around that time, they probably wouldn’t have noticed.

Harry bit his lip, wondering when Voldemort had slipped him the potion. He couldn’t imagine anyone else doing it. “Could it still be happening?” The whole thing had a nightmarish quality about it. He could just see Voldemort using this as some way back from the dead.

Draco shook his head. “Healer Tawy gave me the cure. It cuts the connection and if she gave it me, she surely gave it to you.”

Harry nodded. “Alright. How long does it take to work?”

Draco shrugged, “don’t know.”

Harry wished he’d asked the Healer more questions.

Draco shoved the destroyed apples onto the tray.

“Done?” Harry asked, Malfoy nodded, and Harry tapped the tray 3 times. Malfoy stood and Harry followed, saying to his back. “I, ah, have nightmares, um, so if I wake you, yeah, sorry. Just uh, ignore me, if you can.”

Draco nodded without turning. He pulled down the blankets of his bed before he said; “Me too.”

The light turned off by itself as they both lay down.

HDHDHD

Harry rubbed his eyes and hoped Malfoy finished in the bathroom before they were both late. They’d only woken each other up a few times, less than 8, so Harry considered it a good night.

Knock-Knock

Harry didn’t bother jumping up this time as the door opened after a pause and the same lady from last night stuck her head in. “Oh good.” She came into the room, glanced around and relaxed when she saw the closed bathroom door. “I don’t know if you remember me? Yesterday was pretty filling for you. I’m Healer Assistant Deana.”

Harry hadn’t but nodded anyway, happier when Malfoy came out of the damn bathroom in time to say, “of course we remember you, Healer Assistant Deana.”

She smiled and Harry was thrilled to let Malfoy talk for the both of them.

“Got your bands here.” She held up two thick bracelets as she approached, “these will give you directions. Your schedules are programmed into them and arrows in the hallways will point you where to go.”

“Lovely,” Draco muttered.

She didn’t seem to notice as she attached the bracelet to Potter’s wrist, though the boy-wonder didn’t look to sure about it. “Nothing too taxing just lunch and some groups. You’re welcome to go anywhere you like on this floor. There’s a social room with all sorts of fun stuff and a library. Just don’t leave this floor. If you do, the bracelets will alarm and the other floors are for patients who need calm. Understand?”

They nodded and she moved onto Draco’s wrist continuing, “You’ll eat in the cafeteria today. Please go, don’t make me escort you. The staff will give you a shake with some nutritional potions. If nothing else, drink those. There we go,” she patted his wrist and didn’t seem offended when Draco yanked away. “Sorry about that.” She apologized as she backed away. She’d seen their breakfast tray and, though she was happy they’d taken their potions, she wished they’d eaten more. She hoped lunch went a little better. “Alright, ready to go?”

Draco wished he could think of something to stall but there was nothing for it. He followed Potter and the woman out. When they reached the hall light blue arrows appeared over the floor. The Healer smiled, “They you go boys, your schedules are the same so you’re set.”

Harry nodded grimly and wished he had Ron and Hermione. They made slow progress. Malfoy walked as if they were going towards their execution and Harry refused to leave him. Harry wasn’t going in alone. Still the place wasn’t that big and the arrows stopped at a doorway. He took a deep breath and glanced at Malfoy, who sighed deeply but then nodded. 

Harry opened the door. There were 3 people in the room, two boys, one reading a book with hair darker red than Ron’s, the other a big tall bloke with brown hair and a small blonde girl. The girl didn’t look up from the ends of her long hair. The red headed boy looked up from his book but then back down. The large boy stood. “Holy shite,” He stared at them. “Clara, Rey, look who the fuck has graced us. The freaks of wizarding youth.”

Clara looked up. “Oh, Harry Potter and… Draco Malfoy.” Her eyes widened, “leave them alone Ben.”

Ben waved her words off as he approached.

Harry scowled while Draco gritted his teeth, neither said anything.

Harry had been proud of the growth spurt that had given him equal height with Malfoy but now realized he should’ve been hoping to reach Ron’s height.

Ben grinned wickedly. “Hey we can see? You know the scar and the dark mark? Come on, huh?”

Harry brushed his bangs down while Draco brushed a hand over his sleeve.

Rey looked up from his book. “Ben, they actually have _killed_ people. I strongly suggest not fucking with them.”

Ben lit up with wretched glee. “Oh yeah, that’s cool as fuck. What’s it like?”

Harry bit off the growl and his anger.

Draco coolly looked the boy over.

“Enough Ben.” Harry turned to see a man with two more girls and another boy, “Take your seat Ben.” The man stopped next to them. Harry glanced up at him. He had gray streaking through his brown hair and beard. He seemed kind, even while he was glaring at Ben.

The new comers bustled by and took chairs at the circle. Ben scowled but turned towards the chairs as well. “Yes, Healer Murphy.”

Healer Murphy looked between them, “As you just heard, I’m Healer Murphy. Thank you for coming to the Trauma group. I’d like to welcome you both. This isn’t anything formal and I hope you’ll speak up in time but don’t feel pressured to. We just talk about whatever comes up.” He headed off towards the circle.

Draco leaned in, “I hate it when they thank you for doing something they’re forcing you to do.”

Harry nodded, “yeah, let’s just get this over with.”

Harry felt the stares of the whole group. Thankfully they had to take breaks from staring at him to stare at Malfoy. The kids of either side of them not so discretely moved their chairs further from them, which suited Harry just fine. He sighed as he dropped into his seat.

“Normally,” Healer Murphy began, “we start new members off with an introduction. However in this case I think we’ll skip that.” 

Harry let his mind wander as the man continued to talk about respect and the privacy of the circle. Privacy enforced with a hex against speaking about anyone else’s business outside of the group to anyone that didn’t already know it. Harry took it in stride. It was nothing he hadn’t already been subjected to and from the looks of it Malfoy was familiar with it as well. He didn’t immediately recognize anyone in the circle from Hogwarts, which didn’t mean they didn’t go there. Harry didn’t know everyone but no one looked familiar.

As they started talking, Draco listened without allowing himself to really hear what they were talking about. He stiffened when one of girls, Ella, he thought her name was, mentioned being threatened with cruciatus. Then something odd happened, Potter pressed his leg against his. Draco glanced but it looked all the world like Potter was innocently listening. Except Potter’s leg didn’t move away, just rested against his. Normally Draco felt his skin crawl with any touch, but this didn’t bother him so he didn’t move away either.    

Harry thought Malfoy was going to yank away from the touch as he had all the previous one’s Harry had seen. Yet he didn’t, he tensed but didn’t move and then the tenseness passed too and Malfoy still didn’t move, so Harry didn’t. He’d seen the way Draco had reacted to the mention of the cruciatus. Harry didn’t want to bring attention to it but he didn’t want Malfoy to suffer either. He was done with that and he hoped Draco was too. 

“Well did he do it? Did your uncle use the crucio?” Ben asked Ella.

She shivered but shook her head. “No.”

“No?” Ben asked, “but then what’s the hubbub about? He just threatened it.”

“I was scared,” the girl nearly shouted back.

Healer Murphy raised his hand. “Enough, Ben you know we don’t judge. It was a valid fear.”

Rey’s book was still on his lap, though he wasn’t actively looking at it. “Anyone with a bit of common sense would be afraid of the cruciatus or any of the unforgivables really.”

The girl sitting next to Ben rolled her eyes with a scowl. “Maybe we should ask the experts. Potter, Malfoy care to share?”

“Mandy!” Healer Murphy snapped.

Harry pressed his leg against Malfoy’s, taking strength from Malfoy letting him. “She’s right,” the Healer quickly looked towards Harry, so did everyone else. Harry shrugged. “She is. How many of you have cast the unforgivables or had them cast on you?”

Silence was the answer as they looked among themselves.

Rey closed his book, “Really?”

Harry shrugged, “Yeah.”

Rey swallowed, “you really were hit with the Avada Kedavra?”

Harry smirked and held up two fingers, “Twice.” It’s not like they were going to tell anyone.

“Holy shite,” Rey replied. Mummers circled the group.

“What about the cruciatus?” Ella asked.

“That always hurts.” Harry grimaced, “Every time.”

Ben whispered, “shite,” and leaned forward in his seat. “And you cast it?”

Harry nodded slightly confused, “Yeah.” Several of the group whispered between themselves and Harry thought they sounded too shocked. What did they think happened in a war?

Ella blinked, and whispered something to the girl beside her, before looking across the circle to them. “I don’t think I could handle the cruciatus hitting me.” She shivered.

“It’s worse casting,” Malfoy whispered and everyone stopped talking, “when you have to hold it too long. Held long enough and the cruciatus stops being a screaming punishment and becomes a clawing death keel. Held that long and they stop screaming. They claw their own skin down to the bone trying to stop it. They piss and sometimes shit on themselves. Their bones begin to snap as they slam onto the floor and all they can do is jerk and hitch.” Malfoy tilted his head. “Like a fish,” he starred at the floor and everyone starred at him. “Then, when you finally let it go. They can’t stand, can’t function as their mind is gone, choking on their own teeth and blood. You can heal the body but the mind will never mend. Then Avada Kedavra is a blessing.” Malfoy’s soft words tapered off. He hadn’t looked up once, his eyes on some distant spot on the ground.  

Harry looked around the circle. Every face was filled with shock and horror. Ella was crying softly. The others looked so far out of their depth. He tapped Malfoy’s hand, pleased when Draco blinked and look at him.

“Oh my God,” Ella exclaimed.

“I think we’re done.” Harry stood. He reached out for Malfoy and was gratified when Draco grabbed his wrist and allowed himself to be pulled up. “Don’t ask things you don’t really want the answers to.”

HPHPHP

“How did my boys do in group?” Tawy sat across from Healer Murphy, smiling hopefully.

Murphy sighed down at his lunch. “They traumatized the other kids. They traumatized me. It took me an hour to calm them down. Potter and Malfoy cannot talk to regular kids.”

“They aren’t normal kids Murphy. They’ve never been normal. For the last couple of years they’ve been living weapons. They need the groups they’re in, let them stay.”

Murphy sighed. “I’m not giving up on them. They’re clearly damaged, but how can I ask them to share, when whatever they share traumatizes the other kids. I can’t even relate to what they’ve been through.”

Tawy set her tea aside and grasped his hand. “Don’t try, you can’t, no one can, but we can listen and we can help. They’re never had adults that acted like it. Never had adults they could trust to help them. We need to show them that we’re worthy of trust. It’s going to take time.”

“Time that I’ve got,” he sighed, “and it’s theirs. I guess, if anything, the other kids will get a sense of being happy it wasn’t them. Maybe it’ll help them overcome their own fears.”

“There you go Murphy. Thank you.”

HPHPHP

Harry found if he tapped the bracelet it would lead him though a menu and then give directions to where he chose. He brought them to the library. Malfoy was kind-a quiet and withdrawn. Harry didn’t know what to do with that. He didn’t like it. He picked a table towards the back and hidden in the stacks, hoping they’d be left alone. He carefully removed all the newspapers from the table, without looking at them. He grabbed a random book and sat, while Malfoy perused the shelves. Harry noticed that he didn’t wander far and not out of Harry’s sight, which he appreciated. Malfoy wandered back with a book about potion making and Harry couldn’t hide his grimace.

Malfoy chuckled as he took the seat across from him. “You can’t escape it Potter, you’ll have to take it 8th year if you’re going back.”

Harry grumbled. “Like we’ve got choice if we ever want to be considered an adult or get a job. Besides Hermione would carry me back if I didn’t. You going?”

Malfoy shrugged, “I may still be locked away here when it starts and if not, I don’t know if I could go back there. I don’t think France has changed its age of maturity. My parents may want to move there.”

 Harry nodded. He understood, “If you think they would treat you badly. I wouldn’t let them.” If anyone was going to give Malfoy hell it was him and maybe Hermione and Ron, maybe. Mostly he didn’t want Malfoy to go to France.

Draco scowled. “Potter one of these times you’re going to realize you can’t always save me.”

Harry smirked, “Why not?” So far it had worked out.

Draco rolled his eyes. He’d just opened his book when his bracelet began flashing red. He looked across the table to see Potter’s doing the same. He glanced at the band and sighed, “Lunch.”

Harry stood. “Let’s go move some food around.”

There were about 30 kids in the room but the whole lot went quiet when they entered. Harry scowled but didn’t let it stop him.

“Hello boys, got yours right here, finish the shakes, yeah?” The lady handed over a tray to each of them and Harry quickly scanned for a table. He found an empty one by the wall and headed towards it.

Draco didn’t glance around. He held his head high and looked indifferent to the whispers around them. He followed Potter to the table and, since neither wanted to sit with their back to the room, silently arranged the chairs somewhat on the same side of table. Far enough apart that they weren’t really sitting next to each other but both had the comfort of the wall behind them. Draco took up the shake, determined to get it out of the way. Potter must have had the same idea. It didn’t taste all that bad and he finished without thinking about it. It also filled him and he pushed his tray away the same time Potter did.

People had started talking louder the moment they’d sat down and Harry could hear their names among the noise. “Do you think we have to sit here?”

Draco shrugged. “We drank the shakes. I think we could go.”

Harry tapped the bracelet. “We have another group in a half-an-hour.”

Draco rolled his eyes and scowled. “Cause the last one went over so well.”

Harry chuckled. “If we keep it up maybe they’ll toss us out.”

“I doubt it. The Ministry has us right where they want us.”  

Harry frowned, afraid Malfoy was right. “We’ll see.”

“Hey.”

They both reacted to the summons and stopped themselves from reaching for wands that weren’t with them. Ben leaned up against their table. He looked both excited and uncomfortable. He raised his hands. “Hey just a question, alright?”

“What do you want?” Harry folded his arms and leaned back into his chair. Oddly enough he could show this trust because he believed Malfoy would back him.

“That uh stuff you said today, you know, in group, was that like real?”

Harry rolled his eyes.

“No. We made it up.” Draco said seriously.

Harry laughed at Malfoy’s straight face, for once able to take joy in the others perfect sense of sarcasm.

Ben didn’t seem to know how to react, looking between them. “Oh come on, I just want to know. Mandy says no one can hold the crucio that long.”

Draco folded his arms on the table and raised an eyebrow. “I can.”

Ben paled, “Yeah. Ok, I’ll tell her.” He took off across the room.

Harry chuckled beneath his breath, while Draco rolled his eyes. “Must not be Hogwarts, they’re made of tougher stuff.”

 “Even the Hufflepuffs are tougher than that.” Harry added lightly. He tapped his wristband, “well that killed a few minutes, wanna head to the next round?”

“Joy.”

The bracelets led them through the building and down some stairs into a room in the middle of nowhere that Harry could tell. It had taken longer than he’d thought as the circle seemed ready to go when they walked in. Thankfully there was already an older lady sitting among them. That girl, Mandy, was sitting with the 4 girls and 2 boys, the others Harry hadn’t seen before. There were two chairs set away from the others and Harry dropped into one, Malfoy next to him.

“Good Afternoon Gentlemen, I’m Healer Kelly. I’m really glad you’re both here.”

“Yeah, hi,” Harry mumbled, slouching down in his chair. Next to him, Malfoy, perfect posture, nodded to her. 

She smiled and nodded back before turning to take in the whole group. “Before we begin I will drop a privacy bubble over us and remind you that this group is under hex. This group above all others will not tolerate any type of tampering. Everyone here is here for the same reason and there is no shame. This is a safe zone and I will maintain it as such, everyone understand?” She glanced around the circle, waiting for every person to nod before moving on. 

Harry frowned. This was a lot more enforcement of privacy. The privacy shield rippled across his shoulders and he noticed Malfoy tensing. He frowned, “Wait a minute, what is this group for?”

The Healer frowned. “Healer Tawy put you in all the groups you’d need.”

“Ok, what’s this one?”  

Healer Kelly looked confused, “Survivors of rape or sexual abuse.”

Draco made a choking noise. “What?”

Harry shook his head. “Nope. Not doing this.”

“Tawy wouldn’t have put you here if something hadn’t happened to you.” Mandy called out. “You might as well sit and spill.”

Draco ignored her and turned towards the shocked Healer. “We want to leave.”

Harry nodded. “Yep, what he said.”

Healer Kelly shook her head, “no matter how rudely she said it, Mandy is right. You should stay. Just try today.”

“Not happening.” Harry stood at the same time as Malfoy, who turned to look at the shield as Harry faced the Healer.

Healer Kelly frowned. “The privacy shield is active for an hour. I must ask you both to sit. No one is going to force you to say anything.”

Draco looked to Potter, “Your left.” He turned towards the group. “We would prefer not to.”

“No one can break the privacy shield.” Another girl announced.

The Healer stood, “boys,”

Harry shook his head, “No.” He reached his hand back to his left. “A little help, Malfoy.”

Draco moved around him and placed his hand next to Harry’s.

The Healer paused. “What are you doing?”

The shield crackled loudly and became viewable as a line formed, splitting as they pulled their hands apart.

The Healer paused, her hand still raised in plea, shock on her face. “What? That’s not possible.”

Draco stepped through first.

“They don’t even have their wands! What the hell? Healer Kelly how are they doing that?”

They didn’t hear the Healer’s answer as Harry stepped through and the shield snapped close.

Draco dusted off his robes, “that felt good.”

Harry looked back at the shield. “Yeah it did. Let’s find somewhere else to be.”

HPHPHP

“With their hands! Tawy bare hands! They tore it open, like a door. I don’t even understand how they did it.” Healer Kelly was obviously distressed.

Tawy patted her back softly. “They’re very strong and very trained. I imagine there isn’t much they can’t do when they put their minds to it. Especially when they work together, you say Draco studied it first?”

She nodded. “Yes, he told Harry where to push and then bam! They just popped out. Tawy they broke the trust. The rest of the kids can’t have them there until they can abide by the rules. You know how important trust is for my group.”

Tawy nodded. “I know Kelly. It’s alright.” Tawy patted the distraught woman once more before looking to an assistant, “where my wards right now?”

The assistant tapped her wrist and eyed the list of names before announcing. “They’ve left dinner and have just entered their room.”

Tawy sighed, “thank you,” she patted her knees as she got up. “I’ll have their schedule changed.”

Healer Kelly nodded. “Thank you.”

HPHPHP

Tawy waited until after their evening snack and just before lights out. She found them in their room, sitting on their beds, looking miserable. “I hear you two have had a productive day.”

“We’re not going back to that 2nd group.” Harry announced.

“Not sure about the first one either.” Draco added, to which Harry nodded.

Tawy nodded. “Alright, I understand. Though I think the trauma group would be productive and you should go, maybe just to shock them?”

Draco shrugged. Harry sighed. “Yeah, okay.”

“I’ve taken you out of the 2nd group. Maybe later,” Tawy pulled a chair from the table and sat facing them both. She placed two journals and a set of quills on the table.

“Maybe not,” Harry answered stubbornly.

She nodded. “Maybe not. If you would be amendable, I would like to speak with you both every day, starting next week?”

Harry shrugged, while Draco nodded.

Tawy smiled. “Thank you. I’ll have the appointments placed on your bracelets. We can have some time together and separate.” Neither boy objected so she lifted the journals. “I’ve got one for both of you. I want you to write/draw in it at least once a day. You can write your thoughts, nightmares, your dreams, write some letters. No one will see it but you and me, and me only when I have your permission. I will not hold anything said against you nor allow you to be prosecuted for it. Just whatever comes into your head, it doesn’t have to be complete or pretty. Bring it with you to our appointments. Please.” She left the journals on the table.

Draco glanced at Harry and decided fuck it. “Um, how did you,” he picked a lock of his long hair and starred at the end, turning it in his fingers, “how did you know?”

Harry quickly looked Malfoy’s way but could see nothing but hair. He swallowed thickly and looked to the Healer.

She didn’t play stupid. “I am very practiced in the nature of applied healing. There is absolutely nothing wrong with either of you and no damage. Whoever made the specific healing potion was very talented.” Harry looked particularly saddened at the mention of the potion’s creator and Draco downright distraught. She guessed it was Master Snape and refrained from asking. She sighed softly. “You have to remember none of this is your fault.” She stood and tucked her chair away. “Perhaps we could stay out of that particular group, if I knew you were talking it out somewhere. Maybe you could try speaking to each other or even the notebooks.” She waited but neither boy said anything. They didn’t look particularly overwhelmed or upset but Harry was looking at Draco. So she bid them goodnight and took their half-hearted replies.

Harry heard the Healer go. Malfoy didn’t look up, didn’t even move as the lights dimmed. Harry bit his lip and wrapped his arms around his knees. “Like we weren’t fucked up enough,” Harry whispered. Malfoy replied with a broken chuckled. Harry glanced at the white curtain of hair. “Can I come over?” The hair nodded. Harry got up and walked over. He thought about sitting in front of the other boy and realized he couldn’t talk to anyone about this face to face. He knocked Malfoy’s shoulder. “Shift over.”

Draco must have felt the same because he shifted over without a smart word. They sat next to each other for several minutes of silence.

“Why are we the ones that always get the most fucked up shite?”

“We’re incredibly unlucky Potter.”

Harry snorted, “must be.” He was sitting in the dark, shoulder to shoulder with the guy and they were going to need each other, “Call me Harry.”

“Must I?”

Harry smiled. “Yes.”

“I guess you may call me Draco.”

“Thank you, so kind, you arse.” He nudged Draco with his shoulder. Draco nudged back. “How come you don’t mind me touching you?”

Draco shrugged. “Don’t know, just don’t, what about you?”

“Same, it just doesn’t freak me out. Maybe I’m so happy it doesn’t that I just do it.”

“I don’t mind.”

Harry sighed, relaxing. His hand brushed over the hair at the back of his neck, he bit his lip. He hadn’t shown it to anyone. But maybe…before he could change his mind, he leaned forward and pushed up his hair. His movement caught Draco’s attention and he felt more than heard the gasp the other boy let out. Then there was a careful finger tracing the half moons scars on either side of his neck. Draco made a hurt noise that Harry barely heard over his loud breaths. The finger left and Harry blinked fast before he turned his head to look at Draco.

Harry waited for Draco to say something, but he didn’t. Harry bit his lip, unsure what to say. Draco sighed and needed both hands to bring his hair to either side of his neck. Harry closed his for a second pained at the sight of half moon lines marking either side of Draco’s neck. He touched carefully, his fingers feeling the same as when he touched his own neck. He’d never seen his before but he imagined they looked exactly the same. He traced the half-circle on either side of Draco’s neck, curving around the bones of his spine. Harry pulled his fingers back. They sat quietly, staring into the room.

Harry swallowed. “Did she first and then he?”

Draco nodded, “Yeah. It was just the once, but yeah.”

“Me too. But she,” Harry stopped.

Draco heaved a sigh, “I know. I don’t think about it.”

Harry shivered. “Me either, sometimes I can’t help it.”

“What do you do when that happens?”

“I distract myself, once I hit my fist into a wall.”

“I brew potions or at least I did.” Draco raised a handful of hair to show his point. “Once I broke a mirror.”

“I like your hair.” Harry almost reached out to touch a lock but didn’t.

Draco scoffed, “One of many mistakes. At least this one hasn’t nearly killed me. You watch this hair will cause me problems yet.”

Harry could relate. “My mistakes just kill others.” He brushed his fingers against the scars on his neck. He didn’t think anyone would understand. Didn’t dare share it with anyone, didn’t want to. He wanted to push it so deep he could forget, but he couldn’t forget. It was in his nightmares, every touch he had to endure. “I wanna forget.”

“Me too Potter.”

“Harry,” and that sounded nice until, “but then I’d forget Remus and Sirius.”

“I’d forget Severus and Mother. She tried to save me. I think she did.”

“They deserve to be remembered.” The remembrance of Sirius’ love was sometimes the only thing that got him going.”

“Yeah,” Uncle Sev had done so much for him, when his parents wouldn’t or couldn’t and he could never disrespect that for forgetting it. “Uncle Sev told me to give you my wand. I didn’t know why at the time, but he asked so…”

Harry blinked. He’d known it had been too easy to get Draco’s wand. “I knew it. You practically threw it at me.”

Draco snorted with a breathless laugh. “Really Potter. I’m a damn fine actor. If I hadn’t, you wouldn’t have owned the Elder wand and been able to kill that utter bastard.”

Harry shuttered. “Thank you.”

“Thank you for killing him.”

“Anytime,” Harry chuckled.

They sat quietly for a moment. Harry thought about going back to his own bed, but it was so nice. As much as touch bothered him, he was also touched starved. The whole thing made for a horrible circle of disgust and want and just sitting next to someone who didn’t make him feel that disgust was bloody brilliant.

Draco didn’t want to make an excuse and jump away. Harry’s touch didn’t make him flinch. He knew if he didn’t say something Harry might leave and right now he actually wanted someone to stay. “Have you ever done that to a privacy shield before? Like we did today?”

“To listen in on the Order but that was a little rip. Did Dumbledore teach you too?”

“Yeah, I guess his lessons weren’t total shite. I used to listen in on my parents, but nothing like that.”

“It felt good to focus somewhere and just push.” Harry could feel the magic building at the thought.

“Like flexing a muscle that’s been hurt and healing.” Draco narrowed his eyes in thought. “It’s our magic healing from being siphoned.”

Harry’s eyes widened. “It’s never felt like this. Like,”

“Like it just flows now, no need to call it, it’s just there waiting. Me too.” Draco paused thoughtfully, “I wonder how long our magic was siphoned for us to feel like this. It had to be a long time, long before the he arose.”

“I’m getting angry thinking about it, which might not be a good idea.” Harry tried to calm himself and the magic that was starting to roar around him. Then something odd happened, Draco put his hand over his and Harry could breathe again. He took a deep breath and released it. “Thanks.”

“Potter, I’m sitting next to you, so not good for me if you lose control.”

“Harry and I don’t think I’d hurt you. Maybe the room though.”

“Best not. They might wanna have a group about it.”

Harry chuckled.

Until next Sunday. Thank you for your continued support with comments and kudos they really are awesome encouragement for my unsure ass. I’m one of those that need to know I’m doing right.


	6. So Fame

The next morning, “So we’re doing this?” Harry paused in front of the Trauma group’s door.

Draco shrugged. “We got out of the 2nd group.” It had been a slow painful process but Draco had learned to take any concession to his wants as a win.  

Harry sighed, unable to remember a time when his wants had ever mattered, and opened the door before he could change his mind. Thankfully Healer Murphy was already seated and it looked like they were the last ones to show.

Mandy narrowed her eyes at them and leaned towards Ben, the two trading whispers. Rey closed his book and Clara inched her chair from the two empty ones, on the other side Ella did the same.

“Harry, Draco, thank you for joining us. Please take your seats and we’ll get started. In the effort to save time, let’s remember the privacy hex I spoke of last group. Now, who’d like to start?”

“I wanna know how they did it?” Mandy asked, staring their way with a scowl fixed on her face.

Harry raised an eyebrow and looked to Draco, “did what?”     

Draco folded his arms. “I believe she’s talking about that privacy shield yesterday.”

“Damn straight I am.”

“Mandy that’s not a part of our group.” Murphy interceded.

The privacy shield was broken and it wasn’t actually apart of the group privacy so Mandy could demand answers. There were so many times she had wanted to leave group, stomp out and she couldn’t. She wanted to know how they’d done it. “I want to know. I want them to tell me.”

Draco rolled his eyes. “Hurt’s to want.”

Anger rolled up her spine as Potter smiled at Malfoy. “You bastards, how did you do it? Tell me.”

“Mandy,” Murphy barked.

Harry folded his arms. “Magic.”

Mandy stomped her foot. “They can’t just rip shields apart with their bare hands. They had to have something.”

“I think you’ll find that’s exactly what we did.” Draco said softly, breaking up Murphy’s reprimand and Mandy’s demands.

“What?” Mandy shook her head. “No.”

Murphy raised a hand, “enough Mandy. They did. Tawy agreed that’s exactly what they did. Now we need to move on.”

Mandy’s eyes widened. “But,”

Murphy gave her a look that shut her mouth but didn’t stop her from huffing and crossing her arms. Murphy sighed as he looked away from her. “Does anyone have anything else they’d like to talk about? Last time we spoke of the unforgivables. Does anyone have anything they’d like to add to that?”

Everyone looked their way and Harry crossed his arms and looked down. Next to him, Draco scoffed. “Don’t look at me. I only died the once and it wasn’t because of an unforgettable.”

Harry looked to Draco with wide eyes. He’d thought it, thought maybe, but was so relieved when Snape had saved him, brought him back. “The bathroom? Right?”

Draco shrugged, “Not your finest moment. Though I suppose I had it coming.”

Harry shook his head. “You didn’t and I’m sorry, you know that right?”

Draco rolled his eyes. “Yes Potter.”

“He nearly killed you and you’re like ok with that?” Rey sounded completely confused.

Draco raised an eyebrow. “If I cut out all the people in my life, who have directly or indirectly tried to kill me, I wouldn’t have anyone.”

Harry chuckled. “Ain’t that the truth.”

“What about your parents,” Clara started shyly, she glanced Harry, “or other family? Adults?”

“My parents, as everyone knows, are dead. My other family hated me, with the exception of my god-father Sirius and Remus and they, of course, are dead. The rest were using me.” Harry wasn’t saying anything else on the matter. Molly had let him come here after all. As far he was concerned this was just a place to put him when he wasn’t needed anymore.

Draco scowled, “My parents gave me to madman. Every other adult was insane and just as worthless, with one exception.”

Harry narrowed his eyes, “they did nothing but use us.”

“And now, when we’re no longer needed, they cast us off here.” The longer he thought about it the more bitter Draco became about the whole situation.

Ben blinked. “You really were a death eater? Really? Like marked as one?”

Draco brushed his hand over his sleeve. Even Murphy’s eyes followed the gesture. Harry reached over and tapped Draco’s hand, coming back to himself, Draco ceased. “He’s no more a death eater than I am.” Harry didn’t care about what anyone else said if it made Draco stop looking like that.

“Woe.” Ben looked around, “What? That’s serious shit.”

“I told you.” Rey supplied.

“How would I know? I was here during the war.” Ben shot back.

“And you know he doesn’t read. So of course the whole war just went over his head.” Mandy teased.

Ben flicked a light hand towards her leg. “Oh fuck you, cow.”

Murphy raised his hands. “Alright enough. Let’s move on.”

Harry was more than happy to. He halfway listened as Clara stumbled through a story about her mother’s love of stinging hexes, which sounded better than his Aunt’s love of pans honestly. Clara reminded him a lot of Luna with her long blonde hair and odd color choices. Clara trailed off and Murphy spoke to her, while the others gave some feedback, which led into Ella talking. Harry couldn’t have remembered any of it under hex really. It didn’t sound nice; none of it, but Harry found himself just glad he didn’t have to say anything. He didn’t want people to think he was trying to one up them.  

Rey mentioned a blood quill and that peeked Harry’s interest enough to turn his hand over. He pressed his leg into Malfoy’s not sure why or what he was looking for, but he felt better when Malfoy pressed back. Harry glanced over. Draco looked as bored as Harry felt.

“Harry?”

Harry looked to Murphy, “Yeah?”

“What do you think?”

Harry frowned, hating to be caught out and not sure what to say. “Ah,”

“You’re asking someone, who is a parseltongue, whether or not it’s evil trait.” Draco announced dryly, “How’s he suppose to answer that?”

Harry appreciated the save and the words, nodding to him thankfully. He hadn’t even heard them mention the topic. He straightened, trying to pay more attention.

Murphy blinked and turned red. “Ah yes, I had forgotten that. Sorry Harry.”

Harry shrugged, hadn’t been the first time he’d heard people say the same. Even he’d been surprised the ability had remained after Voldemort’s death.

“Really?” Ella replied. “I didn’t know if that was true. That’s so cool!” She smiled at him daintily, flipping back her long black hair.

“Yeah.” Harry smiled back, but then Draco moved his leg away and he frowned until Draco moved it back. He pressed back and felt better as Draco moved closer and not away. Ella frowned as she looked between them, but Harry couldn’t give a damn less.

“Moving on,” Murphy quickly curbed the topic of evil traits. “Who wants to talk about a trigger they’re working though?” He turned to Harry and Draco, “We’re talking about when bad memories are ‘triggered’ by sights, sounds, smells or even feelings. Triggers throw you into a bad memory and cause intense reactions, like a raised heart rate, sweating and panic.”

 “So it drags up all the shit that made it a trigger in the first place.” Ben tossed out over his folded arms.

Murphy nodded. “Yes, it does, and because these memories and feelings are awful, you may want to avoid the triggers. Avoiding things that give you terrible feelings is normal and it will make you feel better in the short term.  But in the long run, avoiding triggers will make things worse. Instead of avoiding triggers, we learn how to manage our reactions when they happen. It’s not fair, but a lot of surviving is overcoming experiences that are not our fault.”

Draco snorted. “At this point I’m thinking birth was a trigger.”

Harry laughed even if everyone else didn’t seem to know what to do with the comment.

Murphy waited them out. “You should both get one in mind. Something you think you’d be able to tackle, a starting place. You don’t have to share why it’s a trigger.”

Harry hummed something close to, “uhuh” while Draco shrugged.

Murphy gave them a small smile before he looked to the other members of the group.

HP

Ella eyed the table across the cafeteria. “I thought they were enemies.”

“That’s what the papers said.” Ben didn’t even look up from his hunt for the perfect chip.

Ella scowled. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen them arms distance from the other.”

“That’s what the rags _used_ to say. Now they’re supposedly at a posh resort becoming best mates.” Mandy supplied. “Or something to that affect.”

Clara giggled. “I think you had better give it up Ella. They look entirely into each other. Potter hasn’t even looked at you. No matter how much you tighten your shirt.”

“Posh Resort? This place?” Rey rolled his eyes, “whatever would we do without the contraband magazines your sister sneaks in for you?”

“Suffer cause she sneaks in the good stuff too Rey. Keep it up and I won’t share.” Mandy didn’t even look up from one of the newest magazines hidden on her lap. “Listen here, the last bloke on trial said Draco Malfoy was the Dark Lord’s torturer. The mag says the judge wouldn’t even hear it and rightfully so according to them. The judge sentenced the bloke to Azkaban.”

Ben believed it. He’d been freaked out since that lunch. When that kid said he could hold the curse. Ben knew he hadn’t been lying. He’d been torn between questioning and staying away from them ever since.

Rey sighed. “You know most of that stuff is rubbish.”

“But not that,” Ben spoke up, “not after what he said in group.”

Mandy remembered what they’d done to the privacy shield with nothing but their hands. She went back through the magazine, stopping on the article she’d been looking for. “According to Rita they’re the strongest wizards in modern history.”

“And where does she come by that theory?” Rey moved what was left his lunch over to make way for his book.

Mandy glanced down the page. “Supposedly the Ministry documented it, based off of testing done by Albus Dumbledore.”

“Huh.” Rey shook his head, “better them than me.” 

“He’s a fucking Duke!” Mandy spoke loudly, over them all and they all looked to around to see if anyone had noticed her outburst, especially the table across the room. Thankfully Potter and Malfoy weren’t paying them any attention.

“Who?” Ella leaned forward.

Mandy moved her tray and used it to hide the magazine she put onto the table. “Malfoy, Duke of Black.”

Ella’s eyes locked onto the blonde in question, “really a Duke?” She tilted her head. He was pretty but, “Na, still too scary. Does it mention Potter’s title? I know he’s to claim one or two, is one of them Duke?”

“Give it up Ella,” Clara sang.

“Don’t say, just an article congratulating Malfoy on the commencement of his title. I’m not calling him Your Grace that’s for bloody sure.” Mandy wasn’t sure what she felt about Malfoy and Potter. On one hand, it was fantastic to have actual celebrities in the place. Pretty exciting to look up and see the people everyone was talking about a couple of tables over. On the other hand, they were freaky as hell. They were so powerful even when they didn’t have a wand between them. And their lives were one extreme to the next. They just had no concept of normal. She couldn’t put up with snooty air titles on top of it.

Mandy scowled and closed the magazine. Since they’d come, she’d had her sister sneak in any news on the two and there was so much of it and all of it unbelievable. Just like that shield, unbelievable. She slumped back in her seat, “We should get them drunk and get the real info.”

Rey nearly fell off his seat. “You can’t be serious! That’s the last thing we should do. Who knows how they’d react to that. They could be dangerous.”

Ben nodded. “He’s right,” Rey grinned at the unexpected back-up until Ben smirked, “we should get them a mellow high.”

Rey shook his head. “Bad idea.”

TBC- I’m so sorry…I’m so sick that I just slept and nearly forgot. Thank you for the continued support. Till Next Sunday.


	7. He’s always been a thorn in my side, but he’s my thorn

A week later...

Harry looked over to Draco and wondered what he had to write about. Draco had been lying on his stomach across his bed for the last 20 minutes writing away. Harry was attempting to do the same, had even copied Draco’s position, but nothing was coming to him. He tapped his quill against the journal. It didn’t make the same satisfying noise a pen made. Harry sighed and looked to the other boy. He didn’t fully trust Draco, yet, but it was scary how much he already trusted him and how much he wanted to. They still fought a lot but even that was theirs. Blinking he turned back to his journal. 

‘I’m glad they didn’t send Draco away.’ Harry stared at the paper. It was true, though he hadn’t thought about it until now. ‘He’s always been a thorn in my side, but he’s my thorn and I’m happy they didn’t take him away.’ Harry curled his arm around the paper. ‘He was really awful and sometimes he still is, but I’m finding out there’s more to him than just being awful. He’s trying to learn new things. He admitted that he knew Hermione was just as good as him. He said he’d known it all along. I don’t know if that’s true, but he seems to mean it now.’

Harry glanced at Draco and then back to what he’d written. The journal was charmed for his eyes only unless he let Tawy read it. Still he didn’t remove his arm as he leaned down again. ‘I like his sarcasm, when it’s not pointed at me. I like him. I think in a way I always wanted to, like him that is. I guess I have been obsessed with him, but I had good reasons to be. Except maybe those reasons weren’t the only reasons I was, you know, obsessed.” Harry paused, trying to come up with the right words. “I don’t know, it’s like, he’s the only one that understands, enemy, friend whatever. He’s mine. I’ve been opposite him so long I can read him better than anyone. In some ways we’re so far apart and in others I’ve never been closer to anyone.’

Draco was relieved when he heard Potter begin to write. Made him feel like he could write and not worry about what Scarhead was doing. He looked down to the last part he’d written. ‘Potter’s touch doesn’t make me want to get away. I don’t know what that means. I want to trust him. I don’t trust anyone. We talk and he doesn’t remind me of all the mistakes I’ve made. There is no reason for Potter to want my friendship now. My name is in disgrace. My parents have no power to do anything for him. We have money but so does he. Potter has everything, he won. He’s the all power-full Savior. And yet... he doesn’t brag about winning and sometimes, in group, when things are hard, he’ll press his leg into mine and I feel better. I like it when I say something and I look over and see him smiling at me. I don’t know. All I’ve had is alliances and relationships based on need. Is this friendship? After all this time he wants to be my friend, why when I have nothing does he offer?’

Knock-knock

The door opened and then bounced as H.A. Deana’s hip bumped against it. “Hey boys, snack time. I told Tawy about what you said Harry, about getting some muggle stuff for Draco to try, and she was all about it. So I’ve got some interesting stuff.”

Draco sat up. He hadn’t been sure about Potter’s idea, until he spotted, “Hey is that soda?”

Harry shook his head amused. Where had Draco learned about soda, but then he remembered Tawy offering it to him between potions. He chuckled quietly to himself, if Draco was excited about caffeine-free organic soda. Harry couldn’t wait to introduce him to the real stuff one day. He paused as he realized he wanted to be the one to do that, show Draco real soda. It was strange.

“Merlin,” Draco exclaimed. “Potter, what is this stuff? It’s incredible.”

Harry rolled his eyes. He’d near about given up on getting Draco to say his first name. Though he no longer said ‘Potter’ like a curse. In fact Harry didn’t know anyone who said Potter like Draco did. Harry looked up to see Draco eating yogurt and grinned back. “It’s strawberry yogurt, Draco.” Harry however really relished using Draco’s first name.

“Yo-gert?” Draco kept eating.

“Close enough.” Harry joined him at the table and picked up a banana crisp.

Hphphp

The next day fell right into their new routine. The kids didn’t sit any closer to them during the meeting, but that didn’t bother Harry. He could tell whoever got there last were stuck in the seats closest to him and Draco and would move their seats as far away as the circle allowed. He knew it amused Draco.

Murphy smiled at them, regardless of the fact that they were late due to Draco’s hair, now in a long braid, because Harry had learned how to do one for Hermione. Well he could’ve moved faster but he really liked Draco’s hair and had taken his time. Harry gave the man a small apologetic smile. Draco didn’t bother, but quietly slipped into his seat next to Harry.

“Now that we’re all here, let’s get started.” Murphy glanced around the group, “anyone have anything they want to start with?”

“I have to leave early. My sisters visiting early cause of her work schedule.”

“That’s fine Mandy. Anyone else?” There was silence as everyone delayed and hemmed their attention around. Murphy sighed, “Okay, let’s talk about things that calm us down after something upsets us. Ella?” He nodded to the girl who had shyly raised her hand.

“My roommate had a nightmare last night and she kinda blew up her bed with accidental magic. It really scared me.”

Murphy nodded. “That would upset anyone, Ella. How did you handle it?”

“I took several deep breaths and talked myself though what happened. I realized it had nothing to do with me and was able to calm myself down.”

Murphy grinned. “That’s fantastic Ella, really good work.” He looked around, “did everyone see what Ella did? Instead of reacting with panic, she looked around herself and took the time to calmly study what was happening.”

“When are we going to get another wand day? It’s been like two weeks.” Ben cut Murphy short, slumping further in his seat when Murphy looked his way.

Murphy shook his head with a grin. “Ben you took my thunder. I was going to announce Friday will be our next wand day. Remember, wand day is only for those who have earned it with good behavior and for those who showed good choices last wand day. You must also have parental permission on file or, for those in the Ministry program, the permission of their Care-witch/wizarud on file. The meeting will be scheduled in your bands.”

Harry looked to Draco, who shrugged. Harry didn’t know who they’d contact.

Murphy noticed their silent conversation, “Healer Tawy has signed for you both to take part.”

While Harry was happy for the opportunity, he did wonder why Tawy had signed for them. He looked to Draco and saw the same question. He met Draco’s eyes and conveyed that they’d have to ask Tawy. Draco nodded and returned his attention to the group. They covered a few more topics, of which Harry could mostly ignore for the building excitement of having his wand if only for a couple hours. It seemed like he’d barely held it since affixing it.

Murphy, seeing he’d mostly lost his audience, let them go early. The group quickly headed towards the door. Harry and Draco hung back just to save themselves from being knocked into. 

Once in the hallway, Harry checked his band. “Do you wanna go to the library until we have to go to Healer Tawy?”

Draco shrugged “might as well.”

The rest of the group was ahead of them and going the same way, though they made sure to stay far ahead of them. Harry noticed Ella looking back towards them once or twice.

“You best get used to it. If you think this lots jumpy, wait till you go back to Hogwarts where they know us.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “I’m hoping the novelty would have worn off for them.”

“Doubtful. There they’ll just fear you less and stalk you more. You are the Victor of a war after all. Not to mention the first years.”

Harry frowned, he’d forgotten about the whole new year of students. “Damn.” At Hogwarts the other kids wouldn’t have any real fear to keep them in check. They’d feel free to attack Draco. Harry frowned, well that wasn’t on, he’d have to put that to rights as soon as he got back.

Draco rolled his eyes. Cor the speckled git was predictable. “I’m not even sure I’m returning, so worry about yourself.”

Harry didn’t stop frowning. Draco resisted smiling, having a hero was a little embarrassing but it was also sort-of nice.

“Hello boys,” Tawy called out from her open office door, “let’s get an early start. Come along.”

They paused and Draco quickly called out. “We forgot our journals. We were going to go get them first.” Draco was not looking forward to hashing out whatever it was Tawy wanted to dig out of him and could only imagine Harry felt the same way as he nodded along to Draco’s words.

Tawy shrugged. “No big deal this first time.” She stood aside.

Draco shared his first concerned look with Harry as he walked in. The room immediately put him at ease. Unlike the rest of the place, this room would fit right into the manor. It was a luxurious room with dark wood walls and thick rugs over the fine floor. Shelving covered each wall, holding wondrous feats of magical enterprises, more of the same floated around the room. There was a large dark desk that even his father would have treasured, the chair behind it dragon leather covered. To the left of the door, a sofa and two chairs, covered with looked like the softest navy leather, the lush rug underneath matched. 

Draco looked to Tawy who smiled and shrugged. “My predecessor had a taste for the finer things in life and it’s so beautiful I just kept adding to it.”

Draco nodded, glancing to Harry, who wandered among the floating displays with a look of awe.     

Harry hadn’t been sure what to expect, but this reminded him of Dumbledore’s office. He loved it and wanted to look over every piece.

Tawy allowed them to wander awhile. Draco explaining to Harry, when he couldn’t guess what something did. She took one of the seats by the couch and studied them as they spoke. She couldn’t believe these boys were once so hateful of each other they’d attempted to murder the other. They seemed so very content in the other’s company. She watched with interest as Harry grabbed Draco’s hand to show him something and not only did Draco not pull away but when they stopped he leaned against Harry, who smiled and kept talking. Very interesting indeed, this development could be only good.   

They ran into something Draco couldn’t identify and began trying to figure it out. They worked so well together. It was amazing what they could accomplish when out from under the expectations placed upon them. Perhaps Draco and Harry could reach their true potential if left unhampered by what was left of the adults who had enslaved them to their ideals.   

Madame Tonks had done Draco an incredible service. He wouldn’t be here at all if he hadn’t been brought to her attention and Tawy was ever so grateful. Draco was a magnificent child. So intelligent and powerful and she’d almost lost the opportunity. She couldn’t imagine things would have gone so easily with Harry without him. She called them over just after they decided one her ancient medical device’s was a magical banana peeler.

They sat on the couch, and she gave them a few moments to arrange themselves. She did note they chose to sit together on the couch rather than apart. “Now that you’ve been here for a week or so, I’m sure you both have some questions. Let’s start there.”

Harry glanced to Draco, who gave a slight head tilt, telling him to go ahead. Harry rolled his eyes. “Um, yeah, we do,” He stressed the ‘we’ so Draco knew he wasn’t getting out of it. “We wanted to talk about that siphoning business.”

Tawy nodded. “Alright, that’s a good place to start. You’ve taken the cure and so the connection has been severed. You are old enough now that you would notice if it were ever attempted again.” She could see neither really understood. Draco accepted her words with a nod and Harry seemed only to accept them because Draco did. She raised her wand and conjured a tube, allowing it hover. “Image that magic enters from the world and into you, threw a tube like this.” The tube alit with a golden light, “now imagine every magic user has such a tube, but the size is different for everyone,” the tube grew and shrunk as she spoke, “as you can see, that means everyone has a different amount of magic they can use at one time. Now, when a magic user turns 11 that tube expands to its final size.”

The tube widened, “Siphoning is when, within that time of expansion, someone gave you both a potion.” She conjured a straw and inserted it into the tube. “So every time you used your magic,” She showed them the light shining through both the tube and straw. She drew out her wand, showing the light inside the straw being led away. “As you had no idea how much your magic had grown you wouldn’t have any indication something was wrong. Any tests measuring your levels would have measured the tube and missed the straw. However when I gave you the cure,” She removed the straw and waved it away, “things went back to how they’re supposed to be. Now it might take some time but you will learn how your magic feels now and nothing like that will ever work again. Now is that clearer?”

Harry nodded with a smile. “I get it.”

She looked to Draco, who nodded. “Much clearer, thank you.”       

She nodded, “good, now what’s next?”

“Healer Murphy mentioned some wand exercises.”

Tawy nodded. “Yes, through as we continue you’ll get more time with your wands. We’ll work up to everyday. I imagine the accidental magic would get quite serious with you two if we don’t allow you some way to expend it.”

Harry nodded. That sounded good to him. “Um, that’s great, but he said you signed for us. Molly Weasley, well she had some papers.”

“And I thought my parents would have to?” Draco added in.

Tawy sighed. “I’ll be signing all your permission slips. The Ministry thought it would be best if we gave you both some space away from everyone else’s ideas of what was good for you.”

“What does that mean?” Draco asked. “My parents,”

“Are still your parents,” Tawy leaned forward, “and Molly Weasley is still your friend Harry. We’re just allowing you both some time to do things differently.”

Draco didn’t look to sure, so Harry pressed. “When can we see them or owl?”

“In time.” Tawy answered. “Now anything else?”

Harry glanced to Draco, who still didn’t look happy but it seemed like he had pressed it as far as Tawy would go right now. Harry figured he’d try again later. He glanced to Draco, who shrugged slightly. “I guess not.”

Tawy smiled. “Just let me know if something comes up, alright?”

They nodded and Tawy moved on. “Who would like to start?”

Neither of them said a word. Harry imagined they resembled statues. Harry didn’t want to talk about earlier than a week ago and he didn’t want to wait alone while Draco did the same. Cause he would wait, in the hallway if need be.

Tawy tapped her chair and it moved to the front of the couch. “I promise it is not nearly as horrible as you seem to imagine. How about this, what if,” she waved her wand and held out her hand as a basket flew into her grasp. “How about if you both stay in here? You can take turns under a privacy bubble with me and then we switch. Can we try that? I even have something fun I think you’ll like to work on.” She pulled out two tiny little pads, which grew to huge sizes when she tapped them and then two boxes she enlarged as well.

Harry nodded. He figured it was his best bet. That way Draco wouldn’t hear his problems but Harry wouldn’t be alone.

Draco agreed as well, figuring he didn’t really have a choice and that seemed the best compromise he could hope for.  

She opened the boxes. Harry grinned and grabbed one up. “Markers?”

Draco looked at the stick. “A what?”

Harry looked through the box. “Wow, you must have every color ever, one’s that smell, one’s that stamp, mixed colours.” The box seemed never ending. He picked a marker, “here Draco look,” he pulled off the cap and then scribbled on the huge pad, “it’s for drawing and coloring. You make pictures with them.” Harry hadn’t seen one in years. He’d used some partly dry regular ones in primary school, but markers weren’t something he’d ever gotten at home. Dudley had them when they were kids of course but he hadn’t given them to Harry until they’d run out of ink. The pad of paper was far too huge to hold and work with the markers. Harry dropped the pad onto the floor in front of the sofa and followed with one of the marker boxes.

Draco tried to see if he could use the couch but soon realized, not only was it awkward, he couldn’t look at the markers and they kept rolling. Also he ran a high chance of marking up the sofa and that was unacceptable. He looked at Harry, who was comfortable on the floor and able to spread the markers out. He looked down at his clothes, well he wasn’t going to ruin these and Tawy had smile and not yelled when Harry had dropped onto the floor. He dropped his pad onto the floor and followed with his own box.

“Good choice Draco.” Tawy smiled, as she slowly transfigured her chair into a pillow on the floor. “It does work much better down here.”

Draco nodded and tried to find all the different shades of green.

Once the transfiguration was complete, at her age she couldn’t just throw herself to the floor as the boys had done. She watched for a few minutes. They were just so into their play, it was nice and she wondered how long it had been since they’d played at all. “Okay Draco I’m going to put a privacy shield up for Harry and I. Please keep colouring and I’ll be right with you.”

Draco grinned at the dark green marker. “Yes Healer.”

She shook her head and cast the bubble. “What are you drawing Harry?”

Harry shrugged. He was just scribbling and using as many colours and styles he could.

“Did you have a favorite type of marker when you were younger?”

“No. I didn’t have any.” He explained about Dudley and then why Dudley didn’t have to share. Tawy causally commented and Harry answered without thought, his mind on picking his next color. She inquired about the house he’d grown up in and he drew his Uncle and Aunt’s house as he explained his cupboard under the stairs. He wondered why she bothered. His cupboard under the stairs was practically old news, hell everyone knew. Still it was a damn sight easier to talk about that than what she could’ve been asking about so Harry just went along. He drew a school bus as he vented about how horrible primary had been with Dudley making sure people stayed away.

Tawy asked some more questions or made comments but mostly just listened. She tapped his hand, when he realized he’d been quiet a little while and looked up from his forest. She smiled at him, “Thank you Harry. I’m going to talk to Draco now, you just keep working ok?”

He nodded and she released the bubble. She turned to Draco, “Draco can we talk for a bit?”

He immediately paused, “yes, Healer.” She raised the shield. He put the green marker down and folded his hands over the sheet. “Should I move back to the couch?”

She quickly shook her head. “Draco please don’t stop, you can keep going as we talk.”

Draco blinked. “But that’s rude.”

She smiled, “It’s okay. It isn’t rude when I insist, so go ahead.” Draco actually watched her as he picked the marker back up, as if it was a trick or a quiz. She nodded and smiled, encouraging him. “Have you ever used markers before?”

“No, they’re muggle.”

“Oh, I see, but they’re fun aren’t they?”

Draco nodded.  

“Did you ever play any muggle games when you were little? Maybe your friends knew some.” Boy had some talent in drawing, she watched him, teaching himself to size his lines.

“No.  Vincent and Goyle were the only children that were invited to the manor and they certainly didn’t know any. I never played any muggle games. We played hunt the muggle, but I didn’t like that game. And one of them always ended up crying when they got the hex.”

“I’m afraid I don’t know that game.”

“One of them would play at being a muggle and then me and the other would hunt the muggle down and give him a stinging hex.”

“You never played the muggle?”

Draco quickly answered. “No. Father would never have it.”

“Why did you play the game if you didn’t like it?”

“Father chose it.”

“And did he deliver the stinging hex?”

Draco looked up at her as if she was nuts, “of course not, he didn’t play. He just watched. I did it with my play wand.”

“I’ve never heard of a play wand that would deliver a stinging hex.”

“Father had it made for me.”

 “I see. What else would it do?”

Draco shrugged. “I don’t really remember. I think it was worthless. I only played with it when father asked.” Draco picked a black marker, “I don’t think it was a real game.”

Tawy nodded and left the topic, “Alright so no muggle toys?” Draco didn’t un-tense as she thought he would, his back remained ridged as he drew a… “Draco what is that?” She watched as he coloured in the cube he’d drawn, small multi-color boxes on the bigger cube.

“It’s a game.” Draco replied, still tense.

“Is that a rubrics’ cube? Where did you ever see one of those?”

“I don’t know what it’s called. You’re supposed to move parts of the bigger cube so the little blocks of colour match on each side.”

She nodded, afraid to even break his attention.

He looked at her and whatever expression he saw was enough for him to continue. “My last nanny, she gave it to me. I didn’t know it was muggle. I really liked it. I would solve it and she would remix it up.” He grabbed up a yellow and coloured in some blocks. “Father found it.”

She waited patiently.

“He destroyed it and punished me when I got upset. I never saw the nanny again. Mity, the house elf watched after me.”

“I see. How old were you?”

Draco moved onto drawing something else, the cube left undone. “Six.”

She looked down to the jagged heart Draco was creating. He’d certainly figured how to use the markers to the best effects.

“I love my parents.”

She looked to him but he was concentrated on the heart.

“And I’m not going to say anything that will help anyone hurt them.”

“Draco nothing you say to me could hurt them. I’m bound by the Ministry, the Minister, the privacy act, and my own conscious to hold whatever you tell me to myself. What you say to me goes no further than you and me, unless _you_ decide to say it to someone else.” He looked up to her then and she bit her check in the attempt not to react to raw pain and misery.

“I love them,” he closed his eyes and dropped his head. “But I’m so angry.”

“That doesn’t make you a bad son, it makes you human. They hurt you, allowed you to be hurt, and didn’t protect you as they should have. It’s okay to be angry.”

Draco shook his head and gave up any pretence of drawing. “I need to get over it. You need to give me a potion to make this go away.”

“It doesn’t work that way Draco. Explain it to me, I’ll listen.”

Draco huffed in wounded aggravation. “I’ve always known that if I wasn’t what they wanted me to be, they wouldn’t want me. And I’m not, I’m so not, I’m so far from what they want, what they expect of me. I’m a coward. I’m not strong. I don’t agree with what they want. If you kill everyone you’re better than then who are you better than? I’m glad the Dark Lord lost. I’m glad he’s dead.”

“Draco, trying to be what they want will make you miserable and it won’t last.” He flew back from her and she knew she’d pushed too soon.  In for a gallon, she continued. “If they can’t love you as you are, does it matter if they love who they think you are? It’s not real.” He yelled in rage and pain and shoved back against the shield. The shield screamed and then went completely down. She thought it was Draco, but as Harry quickly crawled towards Draco, she wasn’t sure which had done it.

Draco glanced at who was coming towards him and nearly sobbed (but certainly didn’t) at the pain and righteous anger on Potter’s face as he moved closer. He knew that look and knew for once that anger wasn’t aimed at him. Potter took his hand and Draco couldn’t help himself, he launched himself onto him and wrapped his arms around Potter’s neck. Harry’s arms wrapped around him tightly and he could hear Harry whispering, “it’s okay Draco, it’s alright.”

Harry glared up at the Healer. “What did you do to him?” He didn’t bother hiding his anger. This bitch had upset Draco enough that he was shaking.

“Harry,” She raised her hands, very aware of where her wand was in case she needed it.

“What did you do?” Harry demanded.

Behind her something crashed. She thought quickly, hoping to put off any real physical damage. “Let me ask a question, if someone loves you for what they want you to be, do they really love you?”

Harry didn’t answer. He stared at her for a moment before he slumped and tightened his hold on Draco. “Oh fuck Draco. My aunt, cousin, and uncle hate me. Like really hate me, no matter what I do. She once kicked me because I called her mum by mistake. I can’t even pretend they liked me even a little bit. So I know family hate and I promise, you could turn into a glow worm and Narcissa Malfoy would still love you.”

Draco sniffled and was not going to cry. “If she loves me Harry, why didn’t she save me?”

Harry sighed and dropped his head, though he didn’t let Draco go. “My mom sacrificed her life for me in one big save. But after her no one loved me again until Hermione and Ron. No one stood between the monsters and me. Maybe your mum worked on little saves because she was afraid if she gave you a big save, she’d never be able to save you again.”

Draco didn’t look at the Healer or really even Harry though he was facing him and he hadn’t pulled out of Harry’s hold. “Afterwards in the manor, we were there for months, and neither ever came and spoke to me. They didn’t even come into my wing of the house. Once I blew up a potion and the Auror guard came to check on me, not them. She sent me a letter to tell me the solicitor had secured my Black title.”

Harry smiled sadly. “I learned the hard way. Sometimes you just gotta ask. Maybe there was a reason they stayed away but you won’t know until you ask. I don’t think she’ll stop loving you if you aren’t like them.”

He met Harry’s eyes. “Uncle Sev is dead, so she’s the only person I think might love me.”

Harry smiled sadly. “My mum is the only person who ever loved me without that love being conditional. Everyone after her loved me with a reason, Dumbledore, because I was his great hope. Sirius and Remus, because I was all they had left of James. The Weasleys, because Dumbledore told them to. I’m not saying Ron doesn’t love me. I think he does now, but he was my first friend because he was told to be.”

Draco closed his eyes and sighed. He couldn’t really see his father loving him after all his failures, much less if he let the ol’man have it. Lucius was pretty much done with him. But maybe he had a chance with Mother and he was afraid to lose that chance. He was afraid to test that love in case it failed. Then there would be no chance, but then he’d know for sure. Maybe just maybe he’d be happier if he didn’t have to worry about every word and every step. He lifted his head and looked to Harry, “Hey what about Granger?”

Harry’s grinned, “She’s like my saving grace. She’s never doubted me. She never ran away. Never had to love me but she does and did, even when it made life so much harder for her.”

Draco ignored the arch of jealousy and concentrated on the ached that if he lost his mother’s cold love. He would be left with nothing. The thought was horrific. “I can’t lose her Harry.”

“You won’t.” Harry felt sure, but all the same hoped he wasn’t wrong. He wanted to tell Draco he’d always have him but wasn’t sure how that would go over or even how to explain. Harry did know he didn’t want Draco to move away and nearly didn’t let him go when he started to pull back. Harry glanced down to where Draco’s hand stayed in his. He felt something begin to burn in his chest, something he hadn’t felt in a long time. Harry thought it might be hope.

Well what’s the word my friends? I toiled over this one, not sure how it came across but I hope you liked it. Thank you-till next Sunday.


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8

Hermione starred at the international port key to Australia. First they’d been awarded handsomely for their part in the success of the war against Voldemort and now this. “I think they’re trying to get rid of us.”

Across from her, Ron swallowed his food quickly. “Who?”

She waved a hand at the port key. “The Ministry.” A part of her wanted to lower her tone even if she knew the whole Burrow was furious with the Ministry and wouldn’t reprimand her.

Ron blinked. “Huh? Why? We’ll only be gone a month.”

 Hermione frowned. “A lot can happen in a month.”

“I wouldn’t be surprised if they were.” Another Weasley voiced.

Hermione looked down the table, towards George, who hadn’t looked up from his paper. Feeling   her eyes, he lifted his head. “The Ministry took Harry and now the papers are all claiming he’s off making best mates with the Malfoy kid. Someone official fed that line to them, they’re all repeating it. We aren’t allowed to know where Harry is or what they’re even doing to him. Therapy? We’re all in group therapy through Hogwarts, why they couldn’t go there? We know Harry and at least understand that Malfoy kid. We’re more likely to help them than anyone.”

Ron scoffed, “Yeah, cause I care so much about understanding and helping Malfoy.”

George’s eyes hardened. “Unless he starts something with you, leave that kid be. It’s over. Let’s not start another war or make another Voldemort. Merlin Ronnikins that Malfoy kid is related to Lucius, Bellatrix, the Carrows, and hell probably Greyback and ol’ Volde himself. We should count ourselves lucky he wasn’t outright Avada Kedavraing people over breakfast.” He felt like he’d aged a hundred years and just wanted to live and let live. Make the world Fred had died for a little lighter, a little happier, as Fred would’ve wanted. “If Harry does come back mates with him you accept it and back Harry. I will and you’ll look a right arse if you don’t.”

Ron sighed, “Yeah George. I’ll back Harry.”

George nodded.

Hermione looked from one brother to the other knowing she’d missed something between them, but if it helped, she wouldn’t dig. Instead, “There’s no way Harry could ever be just anything with Malfoy.”  

George raised an eyebrow, “Come on Hermione, you don’t think Harry actually hates him? Not the way he tracks that kid.”

Hermione smiled. “No, I meant I don’t think Harry is capable of _just_ with him. It’s always more with Malfoy. I don’t think Harry would settle for just mates, anyone else yes, but not Malfoy.”

George tilted his head towards her with a nod. “Yeah. I can see Harry getting his chance and diving on it. If so, good on him.” Merlin he hoped he wasn’t anywhere around when Ginny caught wind. They may have broken up but George was under no disillusions that Ginny had given up.

Ron looked between his girlfriend and his brother and promptly choked on his food.

HpHpHp

They went to the library. Harry couldn’t think of anywhere else. The media room was always packed and all the muggle stuff in there made Draco nervous at the best of times, same with the game room. Their room was too small, too filled with the reminder that they were far from everyone they knew and not leaving anytime soon. So in lieu of a potion’s lab the library was the best he could do. Harry went to their regular table, regular in the way that it was hidden and slightly dark and they’d never seen anyone else sit there. Draco sat heavily next to him.

“I heard the observation room is booked solid during wand time, staff even coming in from their day off.” Ella remarked.

Harry stiffened and looked around. He recognized that voice from their group. They were at a table on the other side of one the nearer bookshelves. At first he couldn’t see where they were, but then he caught a glimpse of black hair. He found if he leaned back and then moved over a little, because Draco shoved him, they could see the table through a narrow space between two book shelves. 

Mandy lifted her head from her new stash of magazines and looked at the other girl. “Why?”

Ella rolled her eyes, “To see _the_ Harry Potter and _the_ Draco Malfoy using their magic of course.”

Harry scowled and looked to Draco, who rolled his eyes.

Mandy scowled. “Seriously?” That was their time. No one ever came to watch them, just Murphy and maybe Tawy hanging out in a corner, while they got to practice every spell they knew. She scowled and gritted her teeth, furious at having her time ruined.

Ella nodded and slowly took a sip from her drink, dragging it out, as she held their attention. “I saw the memo at the healer’s station. Along with the number allowed viewing at one time and a reminder that taking any pictures of them is strictly prohibited.”

Harry looked to Draco, people wanted to take pictures of them? Really?

Draco huffed and leaned in. “I’m a villain in disgrace and you’re the hero. Of course they want pictures Potter. Thankfully they’ll have to live in want.”

Rey grinned, “It looks like even healers aren’t immune to having celebrities in their mist.” He frowned and twisted in his seat. A whole bunch of people hanging around and watching them, made him nervous.

“Maybe they’ll duel. So badass.” Ben announced. “think about it. We’ll have front row seats to watch the most powerful wizards in generations.”

Draco frowned, most powerful wizards in generations, where had that nonsense come from? It might be true of Potter. Likely Draco’s own addition was the creation of an overzealous reporter. He glanced at Potter, who looked confused. Draco sighed, he wasn’t charging that hill.

Rey rolled his eyes. “Yeah, the power and birthrights that almost destroyed them. I don’t think you’re really seeing the whole picture.”

Harry nodded, as if he’d made the point himself.

Mandy glared at the redhead, “don’t tell me you wouldn’t want that kind of magic? Everyone would want it. Think of how much that magic would’ve helped us before we ever got here. Hell if we had that kind of power we wouldn’t be here!”

“It didn’t help them, did it? Would you want to learn with the teachers they had? Snape, the convict Black or the fucking Lestranges?” Rey had never met any of them, but he seen more than enough to be glad he’d never had.

Draco grabbed his wrist before Harry could even finish standing. Harry scowled at Draco as the blonde shook his head. “Wait Potter. You can get righteous in a moment.”

Harry sat back down, but didn’t pull his wrist from Draco’s grasp and Draco didn’t release him. Harry thought maybe Draco was preemptively staying ready to stop him from charging over, but Harry didn’t mind.

Clara shivered. She remembered the wanted poster of Black and she’d seen Potion Master Snape once, his very walk had been fearsome.

Ben swallowed. He’d seen Snape in all the papers, the man looked badass and scary as shit. He’d had nightmares about Black. So maybe not. He turned his attention to less scary and more interesting topics. “Did your sister come though?”

Mandy nodded smugly. “I got my muggle tea, course pure blooded H.A Keller has no idea why I’d ever want to drink that nasty smelling stuff. Thankfully Tawy is still all let them try and have muggle stuff.”

“What you should be thankful for is that the H.A isn’t a muggle born or a wizard whose spent time in the muggle world like Tawy has.” Rey commented. “So how does the ‘get Potter and Malfoy high so we can pick their brains’ plan work exactly?”

Harry leaned back, nasty smelling, mistaken for tea? He tilted forward in his chair. “Weed?” Seemed the most likely.  Draco tugged on his sleeve and Harry could see his confusion and could almost hear his complaints about having anything to do with a weed. Harry shook his head. “I’ll explain in a second.”

“Well we could just offer to let them in on it.” Ben suggested.

“Yeah, cause we’ve been so friendly.” Rey scoffed.

Ella giggled. “I’ve thought on how to go about it, being friendly. But it’s like having the royal bloody family in here, it is. All the celebrities you ever heard all about in the news, they’re entangled with. It’s so fantastic.”

“Well they are who they are. They’re not exactly easy to talk to, the Savior and the Dark Lord’s personal torturer. Yeah, you ask them how it’s going.” Ben snapped back.

Harry didn’t know which of them flinched harder at Ben’s description. He twisted his wrist in Draco’s light grip and grasped his arm whispering quickly. “Hey that’s not who we are.” Draco nodded but it pissed Harry off how all the humor had slid right off Draco’s face. Harry stopped himself from rampaging over. He was hoping one of them would say it was for sure weed. That he could get behind. Merlin knew if anyone needed a good high it was them.   

“We could start by trying to hang out with them. Then later invite them to a game of 20 questions, pass it around and get to the real questions.” Ella flipped her hair. “Take our time and that way we can work up to the real stuff.”

Clara giggled. “She just wants to hash out Potter and stare at Malfoy.”’

Ella giggled. “I’d stare at both but yeah I could question Potter. All the papers say him and Ginny are over.”

Mandy snorted. “Give it up slut.”

Ella gasped in mock anger. “Don’t be angry cause I’m going to marry rich and no one would have you.”

Mandy rolled her eyes.

Harry rolled his as well. It looked like they weren’t going to outright say anything. He leaned in and whispered to Draco.

Ben grabbed one of Mandy’s magazines and started flipping through it as Mandy and Ella went back and forth.   

 Rey looked up from his book to remark, but he forgot what he was going to say when he saw who was approaching their table. “Hey, hey.”

“What? Damn Rey what?” Mandy barked and Ben looked to him.

Rey nodded his head, raising his eyebrows and pointed with his eyes.

Ben looked up. Potter and Malfoy were nearly at their table. Maybe it was the idea of them or something but Ben would swear they moved more fluidly or powerfully. They just felt different somehow.

Ella smiled coyly, while Clara slyly slid her arm over to hide the picture of them in the magazine she’d been looking at.

Mandy stared and Ben, realizing he was doing the same, coughed. “Uh hi.”

Harry looked around the table. He wasn’t quite sure how to approach the subject but figured hell they’re the ones who wanted to grill them under the influence so really he had nothing to be ashamed of. “Yeah hi. We’ll do it.”

Rey looked mortified they’d heard. Clara blushed and dropped her head. Mandy didn’t bother hiding the article she was reading about them. “Do what?”

Next to him, Draco huffed still unsure but Harry leaned forward. “You want answers to whatever questions you have fine. Get us stoned and we’ll answer them.”

“We can um roll you a few, right Mandy?” Ben looked at her with wide eyes, already nodding.

“You blokes ever smoke before?” Mandy looked disinterested but her drumming fingers told another story.

“Nope.” Harry popped the p and bounced on his toes. “But you’re going to give us a couple joints and somewhere safe to smoke them and we’ll answer near about anything you want.”

Mandy curled her lip, “near about.”

Draco raised an eyebrow. “Near about. We retain the right to tell you to shove off.”

“That’s only fair Mandy.” Rey told her.

“And if they tell us to shove off about everything. I’ve wasted good shit and got nothing.” She glared at Rey.

“They wouldn’t do that.” Clara said softly.

“And if they did, we could let their arses get caught.” Ben shrugged.

Harry waved a hand at him. “See there you go. So?”

“Now?” Now there was a touch of nerves in Mandy’s voice as she glanced around her.

Harry shrugged, while Draco’s eyes narrow. “Yes, now.” Draco crossed his arms. Potter had said this muggle weed was like a potion for wizards. Something that would help numb the pain. Draco wanted that right now.

Mandy looked around the table. “Um I’ll get the stuff. Show them the place.”

The walk started off awkward and silent until Ben hung back, letting Rey lead. Ben fidgeted for a few minutes before laughing nervously. “So ah yeah, Mary J 101.”

“Inhale and hold, little puffs at first, but we’ll cough no matter what. Don’t inhale to deeply cause we’ll burn our throats.” Harry glanced towards Ben. “Raised by muggles and my cousin was into it.”

Ben closed his mouth. “I know. I mean okay, so we’ll skip that.” He glanced towards Draco, but spoke to Harry, which he was positive amused the hell out of Draco, “what about,”

Harry snorted. “I’ve explained it and he’s tougher than he looks. A little coughing won’t bother him.”

Ben looked away. “Course not, hey we’re here.” Ben sped up catching Rey in front of a door that Harry figured was someone’s room. Just much further down the same hall as their room.

Ben knocked loudly.

“In.” A voice yelled back.

Harry shrugged at Draco questioning look before following the others into the room. The boy, who had called them in, lay on his bed, book propped in front of him. The room didn’t seem any different than theirs, just further from the healer’s station. Harry couldn’t see how that would make this room any safer from getting caught.

“We need the space.” Ben announced.

The boy didn’t even lift his head. “No can do Benny. The very lovely Penelope is using it and if I ever want to get some arse, I gotta let her get her grass. Ya know, come back in an hour.” He flipped the page in his book.

“It isn’t me who wants to use it. Ben growled back.

“Then who the fuck,” the boy flipped over aggressively on his bed. Ben waved a hand towards them. Harry smiled and waved. Draco raised an eyebrow. The boy swallowed. “No fucking way, I mean,” he jumped up, “yeah, yeah, hold on then.” He ran to his wardrobe, opened it and climbed in, closing the door behind himself.

“Harry.”

Harry nearly laughed at the warning and incredibility in Draco’s voice.  

Ben blinked nervously. “It’s not. We wouldn’t ask you to sit in a wardrobe.”

“I would hope not.” Draco scowled.

Ben moved a few feet away, where Ella and Rey were already giving them space.

Harry was getting far more amusement out of Draco frightening these blokes than he knew he should be. He should’ve been trying to rein Draco in, but it was fun to watch and he wasn’t hurting anyone. Besides, even if no one else could see it, Harry could see the upwards curl of Draco’s scowl and who was he to ruin Draco’s fun.

Moments later the wardrobe door flew open, letting the boy out followed by three girls. Harry studied the size of the wardrobe, there was no way. Unless there was hidden space, he raised his eyebrows at Draco, who scoffed, but gifted him with a brief smile.    

“Is that?” One of the girls started but was hushed by the boy as Rey held the door and Ben hurried them along.

Rey shut the door on the girls’ questions and another room appeared at the back of the wardrobe.  It was pretty much as Harry expected. Though Ben seemed awfully disappointed neither of them was that impressed.

“See something like this before then?” Ben asked, moving into the room that must be only slightly smaller than the one they stayed in.

Harry took in the beanbag chairs and the blankets spread on the floor. There was a make-shift low table with an ashtray and magazines. There was also a stack of snacks and soft drinks, Ben waved towards them. “People donate to get time. No one knows when this was built or even who did it.”

Harry glanced round and figured the 60’s by the faded yellow posters. “I have a friend with a talent for making small things much bigger than they appear.”

“Wardrobes.” Draco mumbled, which didn’t answer Ben’s question but he looked disinclined to ask more and Harry knew and wasn’t going there. Draco lightly kicked a beanbag, then again, “Potter what the bloody hell is this?”

Harry chuckled. “It’s a chair.”

“The hell you say.” He kicked it harder. “How? Potter.”

Harry flopped down on the beanbag. “Like this.”

Draco took it in, half-admiring and half-disgusted, “Huh, muggles.”

“Ready to party?”

Harry glance away from Draco and towards Mandy’s voice at the doorway.

HPHPHP

Lucius leaned back from the floo. Sadly, he had little power these days, it had taken more money and favors than he was used to giving out to gain the information. It had been worth it. At least now he knew what was to come of Draco.

He stood heavily and then into his chair. He’d known the boy had taken after Narcissa, yet he’d foolishly carried on as if he could turn such a child into a man like himself. He should have given Draco to Narcissa instead of separating them and hoping distance would curb Draco tendencies. Draco would have been more efficient as his mother’s prodigy. Lucius picked up his port and stared into the crystal.

Perhaps things would have gone differently for them all had he just realized. He’d just been so determined to have a successor that would wield the Malfoy name as he would. His ego and now they would all pay the price but especially Draco. He would not burden Narcissa with this. No this was his pain to carry alone and he would until his death and perhaps beyond that. 

However, all that aside, it still begged the question of what to do. Draco was not suited to become the next Lord of Malfoy, nor would he ever be if the information he’d gathered was even partially correct. This was a problem. They were certainly young enough to have another child and physically nothing prevented them. Nothing but Narcissa’s flat refusal. She had told him in the past she could love no other child but Draco and had never changed her stance. Draco would be the only child she would carry. There was a high chance she would kill any other child before birth to prevent the infant taking from Draco. There was a chance, though smaller, as he knew she loved him, that she would kill him to prevent him from giving any of Draco’s inheritance away.

Even given all that, in these unsure times there was no way to be certain an infant would even pan out. What if it was another Narcissa? What if he perished before being able to instruct the child? What if the child perished? There would be no time for a third. There was a good chance if he died before the child reached majority Narcissa would cut it from his will regardless of his wishes.

The only other option was a blood adoption. Take a pure blooded orphan and through ritual and blood turn that child into a Malfoy, just as binding as birth and without the wait of pregnancy and infancy. That way he would know the child’s tendencies and personally beforehand.

If he chose correctly half his work would be already done, they would know pure blood ways and if he choose a child older than Draco. Well that would make things twice as easy. Age would already set him up as the next Lord Malfoy. He would tell Narcissa that this way Draco was free to do whatever he wanted, to follow wherever his fancy took him. He would set aside a generous investment portfolio in Draco’s name so he would never want for a galleon no matter how he spent. He would allow Draco to keep the Black titles and inheritances as Narcissa would certainly insist and the titles gifted to him at birth. He would make sure his new inheritor would sincerely take care of Draco and his wellbeing. That should bring Narcissa around to the idea. 

He took a deep drink of port and shook his head. The Ministry had always been fools and this time… well he wished the Ministry luck in the endeavor.  

TBC I’m so sorry. I took my little boy camping and I forgot my laptop cord….Next Sunday.


	9. “We’re not that all-powerful you know.”

I moved across country, went out of the country. Had to live a little, but we’re no longer living out of a backpack and my kid has found a place he’d like to call home, sooo now I’m in Minnesota of all places but I’m back and I’m gonna finish this. Love you, thank you!

Part

What annoyed Harry the most. Draco caught on faster than he did. Harry forgave him though. As the first joint disappeared, it was hard to maintain even mock anger. He dropped his head back and looked up to where Draco leaned against the wall. Harry snapped his fingers up at him. “Hey give. And sit already.”

Draco took another drag just to spite him, but then offered it. Harry took the joint with one hand, grabbed Draco’s wrist with the other and pulled until Draco consented to sharing the beanbag with him. “This thing won’t blow up or anything?”

Harry sighed, relaxing as Draco’s weight anchored against him.  “Nope and it’s big enough for both of us, so relax. I won’t let it hurt you.”

“My Hero. Pass it back yeah.”

Harry took a second toke because yeah and handed it back. He eyed the group at the far side of the room, arguing and whispering among themselves. “I don’t think they know what to do with us now that they have us.”

“Couldn’t care less.” Draco finally relaxed, settling next to Harry. Whatever this stuff was, it was one muggle thing Draco was adopting.  

Harry nodded, feeling about the same, everything was far away, almost ignorable. He slouched further into the beanbag.

“Oi!”

Harry hadn’t even realized he’d closed his eyes. He readjusted, sitting up and glancing over to see Draco, alert and narrow-eyed.

Mandy glared at them for a moment but quickly looked away from Draco and focused on him.

Harry congratulated himself at not chuckling and then did anyway. Their fear of Draco really amused him. He couldn’t help it. “What?” Harry noticed what was left of the joint cold between his fingers.

Mandy scowled. Ella glanced at her with ire before looking to him. “We thought of something, the magazines said, um, you said, he gave you,” her eyes quickly darted towards Draco, “his wand,” and Harry chuckled again.

Harry shrugged with a frown. “Yeah so, he did.” He didn’t care what anyone said, he knew how to fight with Malfoy and he knew when Draco had released his wand with a toss it was given and not won.

Ella nodded, “Right. Everyone knows you didn’t win it off him, but what no one understands is, how did you use it?”

Everyone finally believed him, about damn time, but Harry’s eyebrows crinkled in confusion. He didn’t understand why this was important or even mattered but he glanced to Draco, who seemed to be thinking something out, and answered. “I knew I could.”

“How?” She pressed, looking between them.

“I’ve always,” Harry started, and Draco elbowed him, “been able to…” he finished weakly and turned to Draco, who rolled his eyes.

Ella looked strangely interested. “How did you know that?”

Harry looked to Draco, who nodded with a wave of his hand, which Harry took to mean, might as well. “We accidently swapped wands when we were kids, first year. Didn’t get to swap them back for a day or two so I just used his and he used mine and it worked.”

“I don’t even think Potter noticed till sometime the first day.” Draco added with a smirk.

Harry chuckled with a shrug, cause that might have even been true. He didn’t offer to tell them how that had happened and was happy they didn’t ask. It wasn’t something he liked to think about, well it sorta wasn’t. “We also had to be partners in nearly every class we shared, every-damn-year. I don’t know how often one of us grabbed the wrong wand from the table and used it to adjust something.”

Draco frowned thoughtfully. He hadn’t really considered it before, it was just something that happened. Yet he never let anyone else touch his wand, would have never left it on the potion desk next to anyone else’s for them to pick up. He couldn’t share a civil word with the bloke but had never had a problem just grabbing Potter’s wand and using it. Criminy were they messed in the head.

“That’s amazing.” Rey announced, “so that means your joint owners of the Elder wand.”

Ella’s eyes widened, while Mandy whispered something to Ben, he nodded and leaned forward as if they had the wand on them.

 Harry shrugged. “No idea,”

Draco’s mind slid from his other thoughts and sighed, “Wand lore is not my forte. Besides it doesn’t matter, the wand is lost.”

Harry nodded. “Yep.”

The others looked skeptical but that was as far as Harry was going to talk about the wand. The Ministry had wanted the wand, badly. He’d told them it had been broken and had disappeared after the battle. He also knew those who knew him well enough would see the lie. He thought Draco might be one of those. Hell, the Ministry had wanted his own wand and Malfoy’s too, but Harry had refused. He thought quickly and then something from earlier poked his thoughts. “My god-father was not some kind of deranged monster.”

Draco straightened, “Nor was mine.”

“Your godfathers?” Ella looked around her, “we never,”

“Sirius Black,” Harry offered, he glanced at Draco, “and Severus Snape.” Harry saw the names sparked recognition and uneasiness. 

“You didn’t know them.” Draco scowled.

“They were heroes.” Harry had worked long and hard to clear their names and to put them in the statuses they deserved. He hadn’t known they’d given Duke of Black to Draco. So he’d chosen the highest title he was told was available Marquess of Black. Not that it mattered, Sirius wouldn’t have wanted any of them. Just as Snape would’ve been plenty pissed about the Marquess of Prince awarded to him. Harry imaged both men would have plenty to say about the accolades poured onto them posthumous. It amused him greatly to imagine it actually. One of his favorite daydreams.  

“Everyone knows they’re heroes. We didn’t know they were your godfathers,” Rey offered, “we didn’t mean any offence.”

“They were totally bad-ass.” Ben said. He didn’t add that their bad-assery was very scary.

Mandy shrugged with a scowl. “Oh come on. We didn’t even say anything that bad. Everyone feared them, that’s a fact. It’s my turn, I wanna know how you broke that privacy shield?”

Harry rolled his eyes. “I don’t know how to explain it. Dumbledore taught me.” He glanced to Draco, figuring Dumbledore had taught him as well, but unsure till Draco nodded to him.

“It has to do with un-nesting the strands of a spell. It took Dumbledore a year to drill it into me. I doubt I could teach anyone else.” Draco answered. They had promised to answer the questions, not that they would like the answers.

“Probably takes more power than you’ve got.” Ben smirked, then ducked the chips Mandy threw at him.  

“So you didn’t use some kind of object?” Mandy tried one more time.

“Just us.” Harry replied, “Can we have some chips and soda?”

“Yeah, sure.” Rey jumped up and brought back a bag of original crisps and two cokes.

Harry grabbed the coke, grinned at the red label and popped it open. He handed it Draco. “Here, drink this.”

Draco took the can and looked it over. “Harry?”

“It’s real soda, try it.” He smiled, nodding.

Draco stared at him but then tried the drink, then another sip. Harry grinned as Draco drained the can.

Harry couldn’t look away, ready to hand over the other can.

“He’s never had soda before?” Ella asked.

“Nope.” He glanced frequently at Draco, who got the second soda and tried the crisps. “We’re not that all-powerful you know.”

“That’s not what the papers say.” Rey said as Mandy searched the papers on the tables.

“Here.” Mandy threw a paper towards them.

Harry grabbed it but didn’t look. “I don’t trust the Prophet.”

“Even when the article was written by Hermione Granger.” Mandy threw her hands up.

Draco set the soda down and smoothly took the paper from Harry’s slack hand. He read it over quickly. He thought momentarily before pushing the paper onto Harry, “read it.”

Harry glanced at the byline, and sure enough Hermione’s name looked back at him. He skimmed the article. He read about the paperwork filed with the ministry when he and Draco were 15, along with their classmates, which marked their magic ability as slightly above normal. Then he read of the original paperwork found in Dumbledore’s office, which not only proved Dumbledore falsified ministry paperwork, but that he and Draco were quite a distance away from normal. Hermione made great pains to explain why Dumbledore might have done such a thing and had downplayed the idea of them having such a magical ability having any meaning. Harry had read her words enough to know it came from her. Still damn-it. He threw the paper onto the table. “It says our scores were above average that’s it. Doesn’t mean anything.”

Draco had always thought he’d be overjoyed to be known as ‘powerful’. Someone different, someone to be ‘feared’ but he found reality left a bitter taste in his mouth. ‘Different’ was something he no longer wished to be. It certainly didn’t make him better. He’d had his fill of it, alone, hiding in his closet while madness reined around him. He didn’t want to be feared or hated or anything really, but perhaps forgotten. Change had been hard for him, some lessons so excruciating he couldn’t even function half the time. Going back to who he’d been was impossible even if he’d wanted to. He heard Harry pronounce the article nothing and maybe the other’s believed him, but Draco heard the tremor in his voice and felt him lean closer. This wasn’t nothing. He missed Uncle Sev more than ever. Draco was certain he’d know what to do.

“Is it true that you’re a master Occlumens?” Rey asked softly, he ducked a little when Draco looked his way. “I had heard, I wondered…” he trailed with a shrug.

“I am.” Draco replied and paused thoughtfully before adding, “Though I wouldn’t recommend learning it.”

Harry shuddered, if it was bad learning with Snape, he couldn’t imagine learning with Bellatrix.

“What about you Potter?” Mandy asked.

Harry shrugged. “I’m no master, not nearly as talented as Draco, but I can hold my own.”

“Can you resist Imperius?” Rey asked, a little bolder with curiosity.

“Yeah, might take me a few minutes depending, but yeah, I can throw it off.” Harry looked to Draco.

Draco’s eyes went distance for a moment and he sighed. “I have a lot of practice with Imperius now.” Though saying that seemed to weigh on him. “I throw it off, immediately if I don’t want it and sooner rather than later if I do.”

“Why would you want to stay under someone else’s control?” Rey sounded so incredulous it was almost pained.

“Sometimes it’s easier to do something you have to do if you’re forced to let go of it.”

Draco looked at Harry and nodded, nearly overwhelmed that someone else understood so well.

“What was it like to kill someone?” Ben asked.

Draco blinked. “Horrible.” He answered without thinking.

Harry nodded. “Even thinking about it hurts.”

Ben leaned back with a frown. This was far from the exciting stories he’d hoped to hear.

Harry couldn’t help but see his disappointment. “It wasn’t a movie. It was everyone you loved hurting. It was being so filled with pain and fear, every moment that they could die in front of you.”

“Here.” Clara stood up, from where she’d sat silently in the back, she skated around Ben and Mandy, who tried to stop her. “Here.” Clare offered him the lit joint.

“Hey Clara, that was ours. I don’t have much left.” Mandy gripped but didn’t try to take it from Harry.

Harry took a hit and passed it to Draco. He hoped they realized they were not handing it back.

“They need it more.” Clara announced. She turned back to Harry and met his eyes. “ _He_ really was evil, wasn’t he?”

Harry nodded. “He really was.”

She looked to Draco.

“He’d cut everything out until there was nothing but insanity.”

She nodded. “And his followers?” She didn’t look away from Draco.

Draco inhaled and after a moment exhaled, smoke wafting around them. Draco leaned back. “Insane every one of them and we deserve everything we get.”

Harry took the joint with growling frown. “Stop it. You’re nothing like them. You’re not, without you he would have won. So just _stop it_.” A can of soda exploded in the corner.

Clara jumped and quickly backed away. Mandy swore, while Ben moved his chair further away from the cans and them. Rey nervously twisted as a poster ripped itself to shreds and another can burst open in an arch of soda.

Draco took the joint, “Knock it off Potter. I like the soda.”

“You’re different from them.”

“If you say so, it must be.” He handed Potter the joint.

“Damn straight.” Harry nodded and took the deepest drag he dared to.

“Does that always happen when you get upset?” Ella looked between the corner and Harry. She wasn’t sure this sort of thing was worth the Potter name.

“Just when he hasn’t had his wand, mostly.” Draco answered.

Harry shrugged. “Pretty much.” He just wanted to take Draco back to their room and take nap. Instead he resigned himself to whatever they wanted to know. He slumped back next to Draco.

Draco glanced to Harry and then steeled his features and looked across to the others. “Well what else? Get it out of your systems.”

Rey raised his hands. “I got nothing.”

Clara nodded at Rey and then joined him on his beanbag. “We were just curious. None of us have ever been,” she laughed slightly, “you know important. We just wanted to know what it’s like.”

“Well it sucks.” Harry told her. “They all thought they had more rights to us than we did to ourselves.”

Draco added. “We weren’t important because of us. We were important because of what they wanted from us.”

Harry nodded and handed him the joint. “Exactly.”

Ben frowned. “I kind-a thought it would exciting being mixed up with all those famous wizards. Calling them by name and tangling in their adventures. Thought it’d better than being kicked around by my dad.”

Harry shook his head, while Draco said, “Oh I can assure you, it’s no more exciting being kicked around by Voldemort than by any other adult. Unless you mean by excitement the possibility that he might actually kill you.”

“That does suck.” Ben turned to Mandy. “Speaking of kicking, kick start another.”

“I don’t,” she started, but then rolled her eyes, “fine.” Mandy pulled out a little box and expertly lit the joint she pulled from it, taking a puff before handing off to Ben.

Ben took a drag. “That’s why I’m here by the way. My ol’man was the one with the problems and I’m the one they locked away.”

“Puff and pass Benny.” Ella wiggled her fingers, until he handed it over.

She took a puff. “As you know from group, my mom liked to jinx me. I’m glad I’m not at home anymore, but I’m done being here.”

Rey leaned forward and took the joint from Ella’s hand. “Aren’t we all? My parents like to use Legilimency and the Imperius curse. And no matter how many times I tried to resist.” He shrugged. “I couldn’t.”

Draco had always felt comforted by the shadow his mother cast over his thoughts, smoothing down his terror. He’d always attempted to hang onto his mother’s Imperius for as long as he could. He took a puff and felt his shoulders untense a little as he released the smoke. He glanced to Harry, who look heavy-lidded and rather comfortable.

“My mum’s addicted to potions.” Mandy announced with an ugly smirk.

Draco looked at her steadily, his own mother could be said to have a potion addiction. At times Draco thought he wouldn’t mind having one for himself.

“And sometimes, when they didn’t want her worthless ass, she’d sell me to get them.” She seemed to be bragging about it. Daring them to say something.

Draco was exceedingly happy his family could afford a private potion’s brewery, ingredients, and storage.  

“Well aren’t you going to say anything?” She looked between them, tense and gearing up for a fight.

Draco didn’t even know why she’d said anything in the first place.

Harry was nearly vibrating next to him and Draco took a hit of the joint and handed it to him. He watched Harry inhale, before looking back to her. “Is there something you want us to say?” His voice was soft but without hesitation and it made the others shift in their seats.

Mandy’s face pinched. “People always say something. Pity the poor girl whose mother sold her for potions.”

Harry didn’t look away from her as he said, “Draco, you pity her.”

Draco took the last of the joint from Harry’s hand. “Nope.”

Harry took a gulp of Draco’s soda. Draco figured they had to be something like friends because he only thought of smacking Potter for a moment.

Mandy looked between them, looking for something. “Oh, like you’ve been through so much worse, huh?”

Harry raised an eyebrow. He wasn’t sure why she was attacking them. Like she wanted them to try and top her pain.

“I wasn’t aware it was a contest.” Draco leaned back, looking bored with the whole thing.

“Mandy,” Ella started but obviously didn’t know what to say.

“You always do this.” Ben whispered.

Clara patted Rey’s knee, as he hunched into the beanbag. “Mandy don’t.”

Mandy snarled. “Don’t what? Don’t question why they’re here? They’ve got money and power and they’re sitting here! Why? One of them is the fucking savior! The other a fucking death eater! Why are they in here with us?”

Even as Draco bristled next to him, Harry just felt exhausted. He touched Draco’s hand, “Is that what this is about? You want us to tell you all the ways they fucked us up.”

Mandy stared at him but didn’t answer, none of them said anything.

Harry sat up, stretching a little. “We weren’t supposed to survive and they treated us that way. It didn’t matter what they did to us because we had an expiration date. Those ‘famous’ wizards and witches, you were all so eager to hear about. They were powerful and scary and, more often than not, they didn’t give a shit what damage they were doing to us as long as they got their way!” Harry glanced at Draco then away, blinking as he was unable to hold back the dark thoughts. Sirius, had been the only one to ever offer him an out, the only one to pull him aside and tell him to forget this shit and run.  

“We were the means to an end.” Draco added, his voice even and unaffected. Inside though his stomach turned with the truth. The only people he’d ever been taught to love had handed him over to madness. Only one person had offered him an out, offered even knowing Draco couldn’t take it. Uncle Sev had continued to protect him, understanding better than Draco himself why he couldn’t go.

“Draco.” Harry squeezed Draco’s hand.

Draco blinked back his pain enough to look to Harry, who had a tight grip on him. He recognized Harry’s pain, understood the fury in his eyes, but it wasn’t until Harry’s eyes widened did he realize the trouble they were in.

The muggle seat did not lend itself to getting up quickly, but Draco managed and brought Harry along with. He staggered under the strain of holding himself in check. Harry stood but wavered and groaned softly, trying to hold tightly.

“We,” Harry paused, “need some place safe to um.”

Draco scowled at the blank faces around them, all seemly feeling the pressure but unsure what to do. “We need to destroy something.” He growled.

Ben jumped up. “What?”

Rey rolled off his beanbag and then grabbed Clara, pulling her away. “Shite…shite,” the boy mumbled, while Clara tried to ask him what was going on.

“Their magic,” Ella squeaked. “What do we do?”

Mandy jumped up. “We give them somewhere to blow you idiots.” She went for the door, “come on, follow me.” She swiftly brought them into the main room.

The owner of the room jumped up, a few others sitting on bed, looking expectant. “So hey Malfoy and Potter,”

Mandy threw up a hand. “Shut it, we have a situation.” She moved towards and out the door, without giving the boy a chance to speak.

Harry really appreciated her, only Ben and Clara followed them. Harry felt like he was pulling apart at the seams. The more he tried to pull it back the worse it became. Draco’s gritted teeth said the same.

Ahead of them Mandy glanced around, “Ben, find Tawy. Clara, find some-fucking-body.” Ben and Clara broke away from them at a run. “Here.” She slid to a stop in front of a set of double doors. Mandy tried to opened them and slammed her hand against the wood when the door remined shut. “It’s fucking locked.” She turned and looked at them, paling, “Shite, this is the training room, but it’s locked and I don’t,”

“Move.” Draco growled and Mandy jumped away.

Harry waved a hand.

Mandy screamed as the doors crumbled like paper and fell away. “How?”

Potter wandered into the room.

Malfoy took a deep breath. “Most the wandless we know is nasty, get our wands.”

She nodded as Malfoy dismissed her and she shivered at his controlled menace.

“What is going on here?” Murphy, so busy studying the doors, he didn’t even look Mandy’s way. “The doors, how?”

Mandy shrugged. “Potter, I don’t know how.”

Murphy waved her back and quickly approached, still holding them off with a raised hand, he looked into the room. He leaned back pale and shaken, “Dear Merlin. Where’s Tawy?”

“Right here,” she called out as she jogged up. “Potter and Malfoy what’s happened?”

“They said they needed to destroy something.” Mandy replied and quickly added. “Malfoy said the wandless they knew was nasty and to get their wands.”

“They lost control!” Ben heaved out, bent over and trying to catch his breath after his run to search everywhere for Tawy.

Tawy found that hard to believe. The building was still standing after all. She looked to Murphy, “Here.” She took off her necklace, “this will allow you to grab the boys’ wands from my desk. Quickly.”

Murphy took the necklace and looked at the key with confusion, “why aren’t their wands in the vault?”

Tawy scowled. “Really? The wands that dueled Voldemort and belonging to those two. Couldn’t keep them safe there. We can discuss this later. Wands. Now.”

 A loud thunderous crack erupted from the room and Murphy took off.

Tawy moved towards the observation room’s door and didn’t seem to pay attention to the three teens who followed her until Mandy’s, “holy fuck,” reminded her they were there. She glanced towards them but didn’t send them away. “I’ll need you all to be quiet.”

At that moment Mandy believed everything, every crazy seemly impossible byline she’d ever read. She had to force herself to understand that these two were the same two she’d brought here. They just didn’t look anything like two ‘not so powerful’ wizards. No this was ‘The Savior of the Wizarding World’ and ‘The Dark Lord’s Torturer’ and around them the room tore itself to shambles. The practice dummies danced with the spells that hit them, each jerking with dark magic. A table against wall flew up and then towards their viewing window.

Tawy pulled her wand, trying a quick shielding charm, but it was coming and she wasn’t sure. “Get down.”

Then Malfoy saw them. He threw up a hand and the table destroyed itself, shredding to nothing before it hit.

“Merlin.” Tawy breathed, they hadn’t even had a chance to duck.

Mandy blinked. Malfoy had saved them.

“What’s happened? Drinking? Drugs?” Tawy spoke to the viewing glass. She couldn’t see either of these boy’s as capable of losing control to this degree without help. They were just too tightly controlled to let this loose. As controlled as two unstable and powerful beings could be.

*

Murphy slid into Tawy’s office, key in hand and stopped short. “What are you doing in here?”

“I heard Tawy needed Malfoy and Potter’s wands.”

Murphy nodded. “But you need the key. I got it, no worries.”

“Isn’t that Tawy’s necklace, smart of her. Better hurry back.”

Murphy nodded, “quite right,” and quickly used the key. He grabbed up the wands and nearly forgot the key but grabbed it at the last moment and sprinted from the room.

*

“How much pot?” Tawy glanced back at the room. That would certainly explain their inability to hold back, marijuana relaxed the constraints of magic. She knew that’s what caused it to be so very popular with these kids and why she was mostly unsuccessful in keeping it out. Though really it wasn’t a problem, sometimes even a help, allowing the kids an outlet and not letting their magic ‘back up’.  

“A couple of joints.” Ben grumbled.

Tawy sighed. It wasn’t a problem for _most_ , but kids this powerful and this tightly wound, problem.

Murphy panted against the doorway. “Here,” he offered the two wands.

Tawy grabbed the wands, hoping having to focus their magic though the wands would help them regain control. She left the observation room and cautiously approached the doorway, where she held the wands on an open offering palm. They flew from her palm and into the hands of their owners, she nodded with a smile. They didn’t need to think she was angry. She made her way back to the observation room.

“So, what happened?” Murphy asked before she cleared the doorway.

“Pot.” Tawy replied, heading back to her viewing spot.

“Pot? What were they doing in the kitchen? And what? The Dark Lord had a pot? What’s the trauma here?”

Tawy paused, “the Dark Lord had a pot? Really Murphy? Marijuana Murphy, they’ve had marijuana. Have you had some?”

Murphy blushed. “Maybe I should of.”

HPHP

After the war it became ‘fashionable’ to have been involved in the war effort. Most pretended their involvement had been more than hiding in their home and hoping Harry Potter took care of it.

It also became fashionable to need therapy to deal with it all. Open therapy groups, one of the newest ideas taken from the muggle world. Hand in hand with the new vogue to embrace anything muggle. Especially if you happen to be a pureblood.

Hogwarts (in conjunction with the Ministry) made the effort to ‘help the public heal’, by offering several groups, circles, and opportunities to make private appointments.

George just happened to know there was a particular closed group that met at 4 o’clock, Mondays, Wednesdays, and Friday. On Wednesday, at 4:45pm, George Weasley took a seat outside the Hogwart’s classroom he’d learned the group met within. He hoped this was the right step to take, without Fred he felt unbalanced and unsure. He second guessed himself, which he’d never done with Fred at his side. George knew someone had to handle this newest crisis. He also knew it couldn’t be him, not now, maybe never. He hoped they had more to give as he was just tapped out.   

George stood as the door opened, overlooking the group as they spilled causally into the hallway. The core group of seventh years, soon to be eighth years. Every Hogwart’s child (under their year) owed their life to this group. As this was the group that had successfully fought off every attacker who’d tried to get into the common room where they’d put all the younger students.

“George?”

George blinked and tried a smile. “Hi Nev.”

The taller boy frowned. “What is it?”

George’s felt the rightness of his choice as Neville and those around him straightened with readiness. Even the Slytherins in their group looked ready to fight again and George was so fucking grateful. There were several things he had to hand over, but he thought he’d start with the most pressing and the reason he’d come at all instead of letting Ronnikins handle it. “Hermione’s been arrested.”

 


	10. I mostly blame you.

“Lucius do be careful, you nearly gorged me.”

Lucius looked down to the bloodless package opener. “Apologies, my darling.” At this rate he’d never get the blood he needed. He set the opener aside and leaned back against his desk. His body carefully hid the mass of research behind him. “Where are you off to?” His voice was barely bitter as he wouldn’t be going anywhere for some time.  

“I’m going to the ministry. I can’t abide that woman sending back my letters.”

Lucius scowled. If the ministry didn’t allow Narcissa’s letters to reach Draco soon, he’d be suing them liable for cruel and unusual punishment. They’d no idea the agony he’d undergo if Narcissa continued to be put off.

“It’s ridiculous. I need to be able to write him at least. He’s my child.” Her anger turned to brokenhearted despair, “how can I rebuild my relationship with him while they have him? What are they doing with him? I’m his mother and I demand him back.”

Lucius sighed as he stood and took her hand. “Cissy,” he didn’t know how to tell her the many ways she could still (would) lose Draco, but he could spare her the pain today. “Give it a little more time.” And his Cissy had never been dumb, she knew.

She nodded, turning her head so he wouldn’t see the gathered tears. “Perhaps a little more time.”

“In the meantime, I’ve bought more owls. You can send them in mass now.”

HpHpHp

Only seven or eight of the group stayed to hear what he had to say, and it was George’s luck that it was pretty much the group he wanted to speak with.

Neville Longbottom scratched his head. “I’m not sure I understand. Hermione was pardoned by the Ministry for,” he glanced around, and to George’s (somewhat, but not very) surprised eyes, it wasn’t the Slytherin’s in the group that caused Neville’s cautious look around. “for her parent’s moving.”

George nodded. “She was, was even approached by the Ministry to write a paper of exactly what she’d done. That doesn’t seem to matter to the Australian government. The Ministry claims it’s all a mistake, they’re fixing it, and Hermione will not be prosecuted or anything. However, sorting it all will take time.”

Neville nodded. “But how did they even know about it at all?”

There was silence for several minutes, until a loud huff had everyone looking to Pansy Parkinson, who glared around her. “Really?” She questioned, she glanced to Blaise Zabini, who nodded towards the rest. She huffed again, “Well it’s obvious isn’t it? The Ministry told them, who else could say something and get this reaction from the Australian government.”

George didn’t know why they put up with it, but instead of anger Neville gave her a fond thoughtful nod.

“Why?” Neville didn’t seem to be questioning her, just inquiring to her thoughts behind it.

George didn’t interrupt. He may not understand this group, but he knew better than to interfere.

Luna glanced towards George and placed a hand on Pansy’s arm before she spoke kindly to Neville. “They’ve got to be delaying Hermione and Ron’s return for some reason.”

“Some reason?” Pansy shook her head but didn’t move away from Luna’s hand. “No, it’s Draco and Potter I’m telling you. The Ministry is up to something. Now that Draco has been sainted in the press and public, as powerful as he is.” Pansy shrugged, “well he’s worth something big now, isn’t he? And Potter is a powerhouse and the public’s darling and the ministry has them both.”

“She’s right.” Seamus added. “We know the ministry is up to something, what with this resort bollocks. Ron told us what they did. How they just took them.”

George raised his hand and waved a few fingers. “Actually, I might be able to add a few tidbits to that. Tidbits my mum kept from Ron, but,” he smirked, “she couldn’t keep from me. Maybe we should,” he gestured towards the empty classrooms around them, “this could take a while.” He took Ron’s deluminator from his pocket and rolled it in his hand. “We’ve got a lot to discuss.”

Neville met his eyes and nodded, “Yeah, alright.”

George looked around the group and nabbed Neville’s arm, pulling Neville away as he called out, “just a moment.” He took them a few feet away and with a flick of his wand raised a privacy shield, hoping none of the group knew Harry’s little trick. “Look, you need to only bring in the people you trust. I know Ron and Hermione met with this group before they left out, but this is going to get hairy… _especially_ with Harry being involved.”

Neville nodded. “Yeah, nothing involving Harry is ever easy. I know George.” He took George’s arm and squeezed it. “I-We got this mate.”

George felt the relief roll over him and smiled. “Yeah, I think you do.” He released the shield.

Neville turned. “Come on you lot, we’ve got to save the golden trio.”

Blaise coughed.

Neville grinned sheepishly. “And Malfoy of course.”

“Harry would never forgive us if we didn’t.” Seamus laughed, as he opened a random classroom door for them to meet in.

George smirked and figured maybe he’d under estimated this lot and was glad for it.

 HPHPHP

Harry looked up at the ceiling of their room, hands under his head, already missing his wand. Though now he was mostly tired and worn out in a relaxed way. “I think we broke their room.” He glanced to the next bed, where Draco appeared lax and nearly dozing.

“Hmm?” Draco opened an eye. “Oh yeah, we destroyed it. I mostly blame you.”

Harry scoffed and rolled over. “Do you think they’ll be able to fix it? Should we pay for it?”

Draco sighed, giving up on sleep. “I suppose we should.” He pushed up, cursing when his ring caught a strand of his hair.

“Want me to re-braid it for you?” Harry slid off his bed, only pausing to wait for a reply once at Draco’s bedside.

Draco folded his legs, sitting forward. “Go ahead Potter. I don’t understand this fascination for my hair, missing Granger?”

Harry chuckled. “Hermione’s hair was never this long, but I like it, it’s calming.”

Draco rolled his eyes. “Well knock yourself out until I can find someone resembling a licensed hairdresser to cut it off.”

“What?” Harry caught himself, before he clutched the silken white ribbons of hair in his hands, but it was a close thing. “Don’t.”

Draco looked over his shoulder, “come on, with how I look…”

Harry frowned. “Don’t you like it?”

“I guess,” he looked down to the hair clutched in Potter’s hands, “I don’t mind it.”

“Keep it.”

Draco met his eyes. “Really.”

“Yep.” Harry nodded, the long white strands running though his fingers. “I’ll help keep it out of your way. I can learn lots of braids and stuff.”

Draco stared at him for a moment. “Alright.”

Harry grinned and started his braid.

Draco pulled the one hair that had caught in the Black ring free. “Why didn’t you ever claim the Potter title?”

Harry blinked. “What do you mean? I went in and claimed my parent’s vaults. The goblins didn’t say there was anything else.”

“Potter what you’ve got is your parent’s personal vaults. Like I have my personal vault from my parents and my inheritances. Then, when I claimed Duke Black, I also received the family vaults. If you had the Potter family vaults, you’d have a nifty little thing like this,” Draco waved his ring over his shoulder.

Harry glanced at the deep emerald imbedded into black metal around Draco’s finger and the shimmering golden B floating within and would call that ring a lot of things, but little wouldn’t be one of them. “Ok, why didn’t the goblins say anything?”

“You have to ask Potter. It’s a lot of work and the goblins love to babysit unclaimed money. They just hoard it until an inheritor comes along to claim it. There’s probably a manor house somewhere that should be yours.”   

“Huh, you didn’t get the Black house.”

Draco titled his head, Harry re-straightened it, it messed with his braid.

“There’s supposed to be one in England somewhere and no I don’t know what happened there, but one day I’m going to figure out what you know about it. I did however get all the holdings in Normandy, the Flemish Manor and the places in Greece and France.”

Harry whistled lowly, skipping over the English manor, telling himself that hopefully one day he’d be able to explain it to Draco. “How loaded are you?”

Draco frowned in thought. “Very and so are you.”

“Huh, would you go with me…to see the goblins?” Harry bit his lip, putting all his attention to the hair he was braiding as he waited. He was a little wary of asking the goblins for anything after the dragon incident. Even if they’d theoretically forgiven him. Harry feel better bringing his own dragon.

Draco smiled at his hands. “I could.”

“Right.” Harry nodded. “So, you will?”

“I will.”

Harry grinned.

Draco sat thoughtfully for a few minutes and then said softly. “Do you know what the first thing I did was, after I received the title?”

“No.”

“I reinstated Sirius Black as a member of the Noble House of Black.”

Harry sat back, braid held limply in his hands as he blinked. He had wondered why suddenly he could give Sirius a title when he’d been told he couldn’t. He’d thought it was because Sirius had been found not guilty of any previous crimes. He’d thought it was because of all the awards given to Sirius, and here it had been Draco. “Thank you.”

Draco shrugged, the words easier to say when Potter wasn’t staring him with those huge green eyes. “I also reinstated Andromeda.”

Harry blinked back the tears. “Had you ever even met her?”

“Not before seeing her at court, which gave me a fright. She looks just like,”

“Yeah, I know.” Harry interrupted, not making Draco say the name, which just the thought of had sent a tremor though Draco. “Why?”

“I had heard…about the baby and her daughter, and Professor Lupin. And well he was the best Defense Professor we’d had you know. He’s dead and my cousin and they’d left that little baby. I figured that having the Black protection and her vaults reinstated would like help maybe.”

Harry dropped the braid and threw his arms around Draco. “Thank you.”

Draco blinked and then slowly relaxed into the hold.

Harry had frozen once he’d wrapped his arms around the other boy. He didn’t hug people, but as Draco relaxed so did Harry. “I know it will help.” Harry said with conviction as he leaned back and finished the new braid just as there was a knock on the door. Harry had barely called out before Tawy looked around the door.

Tawy stepped lightly into the room and smiled warmly. “Can we talk?”

“We’ll pay for the damages.” Harry slipped off Draco’s bed but stood next to it.

“And any upgrades you’d like.” Draco added.

“That’s a very kind offer. Thank you.” She wasn’t sure what exactly was making them so nervous so started with. “I’m not angry. That’s what the room is for. We are fully funded, repairs have already been made.” She sat on Harry’s bed. “I’m so proud of you both.”

“Proud?” Harry blinked, people didn’t say that to him. Well Remus and Sirius had, but really, they were it and it hurt to remember how good it felt to hear it.

Only Mother and Uncle Sev said they were ever proud of him and it had been a long while since either had even thought it, he was sure.

Tawy blink rapidly, she maybe an old hand at this, but it still stung when children were honestly surprised and disbelieving that anyone could be proud of them.  “Very much so. You were able to hang on until you were somewhere safe to let go. You did your best not to hurt anyone. Merlin yes, I’m proud.”

Harry glanced to Draco and then back to Tawy with wide eyes. “Ah?”

“Thank you?” Draco added.

“But we broke your room?” Harry asked, sitting heavily next to Draco.

Tawy nodded. “And that’s okay.”

“Alright.” Draco offered. He wasn’t sure what to say, usually breaking something was followed by a lot of promises to be careful and getting far away. Tawy wasn’t moving though and Draco didn’t think she’d take it well if he left, so he was at a loss.

Tawy stood, “You’ve both worked very hard during our time here so far and I appreciate it. I think we’re making real progress.  Don’t worry about wand time, you’ll both still be able to take part.”

“And we’re really not in trouble?”

“No, Harry, you’re really not.” Tawy smiled. “Keep writing in your journals. We’ll talk tomorrow. Night boys.”

“Goodnight,” they echoed after her.

Neither of said anything for several minutes.

“That didn’t sound like we’re leaving anytime soon.” Draco whispered, his ability to read between the lines had been fine-tuned in the last year.

Harry frowned and leaned against Draco’s side. 

HDHDHDHD

At first Ron had been terrified, Hermione arrested in a foreign country so far from home and any help. Then the platitudes from the Ministry had arrived, they were sending help, it was all a big misunderstanding and then he had laughed for Hermione’s sake. Trying to downplay this and trying to get her to laugh with him during his visits. He hoped she wasn’t as worried as he was, and he was worried, he spent hours walking their hotel room for two, now one.

He worried even more when the Ministries representative, Mr. Kade, showed himself to be a bit of rambling fool. The man had been here a week, and Hermione was still sitting in a waiting cell.

 “Well you see Mr. Weasley,” Kade simpered, across the waiting room table. They were waiting for Hermione to be brought to them to confer on their next move. “It’s not as easy as one might think. While, as you know, we the Ministry have of course exonerated Ms. Granger the Australian government may choose to ignore our judgement.”

Ron scowled. “what the hell are you saying man?”

“Ah, well, see here, Mr. Weasley,”

A knock at the door interrupted what Ron was sure was more bullshit. Ron stood to greet Hermione, smile at the ready, but it wasn’t Hermione, but a guard.

“Ms. Granger’s barristers have arrived.”

Kade stood, “we’ve retained no legal counsel.”

“Because you’re a bloody fool,” A woman announced as she stalked into the room.

Ron nearly whistled, the woman was obviously made of money and iron. Her glare alone had Kade backing into his seat.

She ignored Kade and offered her hand to Ron. “Mr. Weasley, I presume.”

“Yes.” Ron shook her hand, already feeling better. If this woman was on their side maybe Hermione had a chance. Her and her army, he took note of the group behind her, the best dressed army he’d ever seen.

“I am Barrister Heidi Killsmen at your service. By the time we’re done, not only will Ms. Granger be freed and able to leave, but so will her family, and a kola for your troubles, should you like.”

Ron smiled even as Kade stood from his chair. “Now see here, we called for no barrister. The Ministry can handle this matter.”

Heidi smiled. It very much resembled a predator seeing dinner. “We were not retained by the Ministry and they if they could handle the matter, it would no longer be one. Hence it’s my turn.”

“This is preposterous,” Kade scowled. “Mr. Weasley, I don’t believe you should accept the help of this woman.”

Heidi looked to him, her smile much less toothy. “Ms. Parkinson sends her regards.”

Ron’s grinned widened and he waved a hand towards the table. “Please join us. We’re just waiting for Hermione.”


	11. Chapter 11

Tawy leaned against a corner of the practice room. There was no way she was packing herself in with the ‘audience’. She hoped the masses would get bored and leave but she doubted it. There was just too much interest in Harry and Draco right now, the media couldn’t seem to get enough of them. The population’s interest had been fanned into flames and her staff was not immune. If she banned viewing, there’d only be speculation and rumors. More rumors and mystery were not something Harry and Draco needed. The only thing she could do was dim the observation room’s glass and make it harder for those in the room to see all those gawking.

Still it effected the kids, who stuck to the further parts of the room from the observation window. It wasn’t enough to stop them, this being the only time most of them got a chance to use their wands, but they stuck to small spells. There was no experimenting today. Harry and Draco hadn’t even done that. So far, they just leaned together in the corner, far down and opposite her own. Though they’d had their wands a short time ago, compared to the others, still she didn’t think they’d be so disinclined to practice now.

“This sucks,” Mandy scowled. “I feel like I’m in a fish bowl.” She swished her wand, sending a nicely done stinging hex onto a practice dummy.

Harry glanced to Draco. “That’s on us, isn’t it?”

“I imagine so.”

Harry grinned and nudge Draco, “duel me.”

Draco raised an eyebrow. “Really?”

“Yes,” Harry warmed up to the idea, “you and me, yeah, I want to test myself against you. Duel me Draco.” He nudged him again and grinned, batting his eyelashes when Draco looked at him.

Draco scoffed.

“I’ll heal you after I kick your ass.” Harry grinned.

Draco rolled his eyes. “You wish Potter.”

“Play with me Dracoooo.”

“You’re ridiculous.” But Draco bit back the smile as he said it. “Fine Potter, we’ll give them a show.” He pushed away from the wall.

Harry grinned, following him, until he broke away and bounced across from him. Harry struck a dramatic pose that was close but not his own dueling pose.

Draco raised an eyebrow. “The Dog?”

Harry grinned.

Draco smirked back and responded with a pose, not quite his own.

“The Bat?” Harry called back.

Tawy leaned forward in her corner. She could practically feel the magic rise and the anticipation and room’s tension with it. The other kids backed away, wands held limply, staring avidly. She guessed the Dog and Bat to be references to Black and Snape but couldn’t guess how or why. She wondered if she were the only one to get the reference.

They eyed each for a few moments, sharing a nod and then Harry struck, and the game was on.

They were talented and powerful, but more so, they were creative. She could see many schools of thought and skills meshed together. She could only surmise it was an acumination of Dark Lord’s inner circle vs the Order of Phoenix’s teachings with a little of Dumbledore sprinkled on top.

Tawy nearly swallowed her tongue and heard gasps of awe when Draco flew unaided. She thought the match nearly won when Draco launched an attack mid-flight, his expelliarmus disarming Harry. Draco caught Harry’s wand, though Harry’s wandless casting of the same spell had Draco’s wand shooting into his palm. Switching wands did not stem nor constrict the battle as neither boy seemed to be handicapped using the other’s wand. Tawy made note of this significant fact.

There seemed to be no end in sight until Harry sent a spell that while not strictly illegal certainly toed the line of being nearly so. It sent Draco flying back towards a wall, which the boy flew out of, but had he not, he might have been badly hurt. The next spell of Draco’s wasn’t nearly illegal, it was.

She quickly raised her wand and sent out fireworks with plenty of noise. “Enough!” She called out with a friendly yell.     

Both boys stopped, panting, several paces from the other.

The atmosphere of the room stalled, everyone waiting, paused as the magic seemed to hold on the brink of a wave.

After a few breaths, Harry jogged over to Draco, grin bursting from him. “That was so much fun. We’re doing that again!”

But Draco shook his head, pale and frightened. “I didn’t mean to Potter. It was just there and I,”

Harry’s good mood evaporated. “What? Draco?”

“That last spell. Potter, it was illegal. I used an illegal spell.”

Harry frowned. “Barely, it’s not a big deal,”

“It wouldn’t be if _you_ had done it, but I did it.” Draco hissed, looking over Harry’s shoulder.

Harry glanced back to where Tawy was, obviously headed their way but had been delayed by the door opening and the group that now surrounded her, speaking in crescendo of half sentences. Harry couldn’t hear what they were saying, but they did seem excited. 

Tawy threw up her hands and walked from the group and towards them, some of the group following. Harry didn’t recognize any of them. He quickly swapped wands with Draco, not even looking at the other boy as he did, for watching the incoming people. He turned so Draco was behind him, wand clenched in his hand. “He didn’t mean to, it was an accident.” Harry called to Tawy as soon as she was close enough.

She frowned. “Harry?” Tawy tried to see Draco, maybe get a clue, but they were the same height and Draco was doing a pretty good job of hiding into Harry.

And no, this was not happening, it was not. Harry would not have it. Not after wanting this as long as he could remember, no. The magic turned from a wave into a hammer, “No, no one is taking him away from me.” He stomped his foot, the room’s floor jumped, knocking nearly everyone down. Draco grabbed a hold of the back of Harry’s jumper.

Tawy stayed on the floor, her hands wide. She turned to the others, “back off.” Most of the group quickly stood and scrambled out of the room. She turned back to Harry, “Harry, what’s going on?”

“It was a mistake. He’s allowed those. He’s mine. I’ve had enough of losing people and I will not let you.” Harry growled, fine lines of magic, rippled from his hand and down his wand, red, crackling, and furious. The magic filling the room now toxic with rage.

“Tawy,” a scared voice called out from the remains of the group.

“Shut up,” she called back, still waving her empty hands at Harry. “Mistake? What are you talking about Harry, of course he’s allowed mistakes. Neither I nor anyone else is going to take him away from you. Harry, look at me, not them.” She caught his eyes and held them. “No one is going to take him anywhere. Draco’s fine and you’re fine and no one here is going to hurt either one of you, alright?”

Harry frowned, “He used an illegal spell.”

Tawy nodded. “And he was raised by death eaters, his go to spells are going to be different than most other people. I promised him, no one would send him to Azkaban and I meant it Harry. He’s not in trouble.”

The red faded, and Harry lowered his wand. “Oh ok,” from petrifying icon of power to sweet teenager in one tense second.

Tawy boggled at the change but stood and slowly approach, taking in the fact Harry still clutched his wand even if the magic had receded for the moment and that his other hand clasped Draco. She looked to the other boy, who seemed better, but not yet well enough to step away from the grip the Savior of the Wizarding World had on him. “Draco, you are not in trouble and we would not ask you to leave Harry, alright?”

“Yes, Healer.” Draco nodded, but didn’t move.

“What do they want then?” Harry point his chin towards the group still huddled together and staring their way.

Tawy scowled at the group. She couldn’t believe they were still here. Some people had little common sense. She didn’t want to say the group was obsessed and wanted to coo over them but that was basically what they wanted to do.

“I think they’re fans.” Mandy answered.

Tawy nodded to her, even if she hadn’t heard the girl approach.

“Fans of what?” Harry narrowed his eyes.

Mandy rolled hers. “Of you,” she nodded towards Draco, “of him, the two of you. They probably want to pretend their job here somehow gives them the right to watch your duel and talk to you about it.”

“That’s stupid.” Harry announced.

“I couldn’t agree more.” Mandy answered, before turning towards the rest of the kids, “hey we still have some time. Let’s go waste it on the other side of the room. Where they’ll ignore all the fun stuff we can think of.” The other kids took off after her and Draco scowled at their backs as the adults moved closer.

“My apologies, we didn’t mean to cause any trouble. Dr. Stride,” he offered his hand, but Harry didn’t let go of his wand or Draco, so after an awkward pause he dropped his hand with a smile. “I work in mental spell damage. I haven’t gotten a chance to introduce myself before now, but I must say that was some bloody impressive magic.”

“Thanks?” Harry replied. Harry glanced over his shoulder in time to see Draco nod and tried not to smirk at seeing Draco at his ice prince best.

The Dr.’s smile dimmed somewhat faced with Draco’s cold look. He coughed, looked next to himself, and brought forth a woman to stand next to him. “This is my consultant, Penny.”

She grinned. “That was brilliant. I’ve never seen anything like it honestly. It’s so hard to believe you’re just 16.”

“17.” Draco replied.

She blushed flustered and then blinked at Draco’s subzero stare. “Ah, of course, my apologies.”

Dr. Stride quickly interrupted. “Of course, we agree with Tawy completely, raised as you both were, in those environments certain things we can overlook.”

“What?” Harry scowled. Tawy’s words had come directly from a session. One where Draco had been the one to say, ‘I was raised by death eaters, what would I know about sharing?’ Ever since then it had been a phase used to forgive a multitude of Draco’s sins. Tawy called them teaching experiences and it had helped Harry to show Draco how slighted some of his views were. It was theirs and it was how Harry knew, really knew Draco wasn’t in trouble. Yet to hear it from someone else, someone who didn’t know the story or them.

Dr. Strike look flustered, Penny, and the other four standing with them too interested and eager. A woman pushed between Penny and Dr. Strike, “Hi, it’s so fantastic to meet you both. My daughter has this poster of the two of you in her room. You know the side profile one, where you’re facing each other, of course you do. She’ll be so excited when I tell,”

Tawy coughed and when the women looked at her, Tawy glared.

The woman paused and stammered. “Well, she’d be excited if I could tell her, which I can’t of course.”

Harry scratched the side of his head with his wand tip. “Your daughter has a what?”

“Forget it,” another women jumped in, “how did you fly?”

Draco looked to Tawy. “May we leave, please.”

Tawy quickly nodded, “of course, yes.” She received their wands and carefully pocketed them as the boys took off at a near run. She waited until they were gone before she turned on her colleagues.

HPHPHP

Neville clutched the deluminator, under the table where it wouldn’t be seen.

“I don’t know what’s supposed to happen,” George had said, “Ron doesn’t know either. He just told me he received a letter from Dumbledore, and you know how he is, all it said was the deluminator would light the way when it was time. Ron was afraid to take it with him to Australia, so he left it for me to watch, but I have a feeling this has something to do with the rest of it, ah so, you’d better take it. At least till Ron and Hermione return.”

Neville slipped it back into his pocket. He’d keep it with him, half afraid it would light and half hoping it did. He couldn’t imagine what Dumbledore could have planned so long after his death, but it would have to be good or hopefully good, important.

“Neville?”

He looked up and smiled. “Hey Zabini, we were just waiting for you,” but Zabini didn’t smile instead he slapped down a paper.

“We’ve got a problem.” Blaise sung another chair to their table, “read it.”

Neville turned the paper just enough to see it, realizing Pansy and Luna were trying to read it as well.

Partially down the article Neville heard Pansy chant ‘no’ beneath her breath. She turned her head away, blinked rapidly, before she turned back with fury. “I’m going to sue this rag to the ground the moment Killsmen gets back.”

Neville felt sick, he passed the paper over to Seamus, “can they write that? It can’t be right to tell the whole world.”

“Bastards,” Seamus hissed with feeling.

HPHPHP

Lucius nearly fell twice in his run though the house. “Cissa!” She continued screaming and he followed the sound. Skidding around a corner and pushing away from the doorway he clipped with his shoulder. He slid to a stop in front of her, grabbed her arms, and then into a tight hug as she threw herself into his arms. “Cissa, oh Cissa, darling what is it? What?”

She couldn’t speak, for her tears, but he saw the destroyed paper and took the crumbled pieces from her hand.  

It didn’t take him long to find what had broken Cissa’s heart and his rage was so complete it took him a whole minute for him to figure out what the first step should be. “It’s alright darling, please Cissa. I’ll call the barrister.”

“What if it’s true? What if that’s the reason he’s so very hurt. What will we do Lucius?”

“Survive Cissa. We help him, do whatever he needs us to do and we survive.”

She dropped her head onto his shoulders. He could feel her retaking her strength and as her tears dried, Lucius froze his rage into ice he could use.

HPHPHP

“If we’re hiding, this is a shite place Potter.”

Harry chuckled, “We’re not hiding really. We’re just getting away and this was the only place I could think of that didn’t involve seeing other people.” Harry glanced around the small dark room of their wardrove. They had just enough room for the both of them to sit together in a corner. 

“I’m yours?”

Harry blushed, but he wouldn’t back down. “Yes.”

“What does that mean?”

Harry steeled his nerves, turned his head and brushed his lips against Draco’s.

“Oh. Really?”

Harry nodded. “Yeah. I think it’s always been you. Even when you made me so angry I couldn’t see straight. I wanted you. Sometimes it made me really hate myself, wanting you, when you…yeah it was hard.”

Draco frowned. “I think, okay I know, sometimes I acted worse to get your attention. I don’t know to handle shite Potter. I strike out when I get scared and I was scared for a long time.” He sighed, “fuck, muggles scare me. I don’t know anything about them, just what my parents said and that wasn’t right. I’m trying Potter.”

Harry nodded, crawling so he was in front of Draco. “I know, I know you are. You’ve changed so much, or maybe not changed but let me see under the ice and Merlin I find you incredible.”

Draco’s eyes glistened in the dim light from around the door. “So does that mean, you’re mine?”

“Yes, anything. Just never leave me.” Harry grabbed his hand.

“What about when your friends find out?”

Harry grinned. “I kinda think they already know how I feel about you and I don’t care if they don’t approve or whatever. Remember I’ve been wanting this, I’m not about to let it go for no one. I meant it, no one is going to take you away from me.”

All the times he had berated himself for caring about what Potter thought, about losing his chance at Potter’s friendship and this had been waiting for him. Merlin he was such a fucking idiot. “Potter listen to me, you can’t leave me either. If I let you in, if I do this then you can’t, can’t leave me, cause if you do…well I don’t know,”

“Never.” Harry said it with such feverish devotion.

Draco turned his hand and griped Harry’s. He left something, a shock, something falling into place. Draco wasn’t sure what it was, but whatever it was, it tied him closer to Harry and that was alright.

Harry felt it too, but it was a fleeting thought to the one that screamed gleefully. He sat back next to Draco and rested his head on his shoulder. Draco rested his against Harry’s. “I’ve never had someone that belonged to me before. I’m new to affection. You’ll have to tell me if it’s too much, or annoying or whatever, cause I don’t know Draco, but I want to figure it out, with you.”

Draco chuckled. “I have no idea Potter. I know most people touch each other all the time, my friends have tried it with me, but I didn’t like it, so they stopped.” Harry started to lift his head, Draco stopped him. “But I’m willing to try with you too Potter, I’ve never had someone of my own either. I like it when you touch me. I don’t seem to have boundaries with you.”

Harry decided that would work, just one more thing. “Can you call me Harry now?”

HPHPHP

The paper sat ignored on Tawy’s desk, her head in her fireplace. “And how exactly did it get out? Of course, I’ll have to tell them, kids get the news in here and if I don’t, a kid or a member or staff will. This is a monumental fuck up and I know you say you’ll find the culprit, but you also have to deal with the fallout Minister.”

She listened for a few minutes before saying. “Minister, do you have any idea the amount of damage this could do, to them, to anyone else who is mentioned further down the line? Do you think this only happened the once during this war?”

She listened to his answer. “Good, get on that. Until then I have to tell those boys what the whole world has recently heard.” She scowled but nodded at the words said to her and replied. “I’m sorry too, fix this.”

She pulled her head from the fire and sighed heavily. She didn’t dare let this wait, in fear someone would get to them before she did. She tapped the band at her wrist. “No one enters Potter and Malfoy’s room, no one and call me if they attempt to leave.”

“Yes Healer.”

“Thank you,” She took a deep breath and hated her job.  

TBC- Thank you for reading. :)


	12. You're very scary

“Rodolphus Lestrange has been arrested.” She didn’t mince words.

Harry and Draco looked at her stonily from where they sat, nearly curled together, at the head of Draco’s bed.

“So?” Draco shrugged, but wouldn’t meet her eyes.

“He spoke to the aurors, a lot, from what I understand.”

“Fine.” Harry bite off.

She sat heavily at the end of the bed. “One the aurors broke his code of conduct. He spoke to a reporter.”

“He what?” Harry asked, it wasn’t a question so much as pained disappointment.

She pulled the paper from her pocket and handed it over. She thought maybe they’d do better knowing exactly what everyone had seen.

They read the paper and she’d expected a lot of responses. Anger, the practice room was open and waiting, maybe tears, maybe demands, something. She’d been ready for nearly everything. Except dull acceptance.

Harry refolded the paper and handed it back to her without a word.

They sat there in silence, Tawy watched Harry and Draco waiting for something, some kind of reaction.

After several minutes, Harry sighed and looked to Draco.

Draco smiled sadly at him and then looked to her. “They documented my birth, going to school, and every other moment they could use to sell a story. They’ve called me a monster, a murder, and a torturer. Last week, they said my father used illegal potions on me and this week they say my uncle raped me. They take every moment of my life and broadcast it. I knew they’d have this sooner or later.”

Harry took Draco’s hand and twisted their fingers together tightly. “They’ve already told the whole world about the muggles that raised me and my cupboard under the stairs. Of my starvation and pain, all there in print for everyone to read. I’ve learned that everything I do or that is done to me is everyone’s business. I’m not allowed privacy.” He shrugged. “I’m just numb to the whole thing honestly. Will they need us to testify? It only happened the once,” he glanced at Draco, “for each of us.”

She swallowed thickly and straightened, but her voice was full when she could finally say, “No, you will not need to testify.” She blinked back her tears. “I’m sorry and not just for this, all of it. You should have the basic expectancy of privacy.”

“It’s not your fault.” Harry was quick to reassure her.

“You can hardly control the press,” Draco gave her a small smile.

“Besides,” Harry curled an arm around Draco, “we have each other now”.

“We’ll be alright.”

She smiled though it was one of the hardest things she’d ever done. It just hurt her heart how they tried to reassure her that being treated like less than human was alright, what they expected. “I’m glad you have each other. I hope you can share with each other the things you can’t share with me or anyone else.”

Harry looked at Draco and Tawy could see his joy and love, his happiness even in the wake of such news. Her smiled warmed and grew more real by second as Draco smiled back and it was so sweet and love-filled. They were both so filled with emotions that a month ago she wasn’t sure if they could express anymore much less feel. It made her so happy for the both of them.

“I think you’ll both be just fine gentlemen.” She stood. She wanted to give them time to talk as she was sure there was an iceberg of emotions they didn’t feel they could show her. “The practice room is open if either of you have need, anytime.” She turned back towards them, “Also I can try to keep this out of here.” She patted her pocket where the paper was.

Draco looked to Harry, who shrugged. Draco sighed. “No point, sooner or later everyone finds out.”

“Trust me,” Harry smiled grimly, “I have experience. When it’s the papers there’s no getting around everyone learning it.”

She knew they were right but thought about trying anyway. She left them with the promise to deliver their dinner herself and that they wouldn’t be disturbed.

HPHP

“Here you go,” Ella dropped the paper in front of Mandy.

She pushed it away, “I’ve already read it.”

“Well now you know why they were in your group,” she glanced around the library.

“Yep,” Mandy grabbed another magazine and ended up pushing it away. Everything her sister had brought this time all covered the same thing. It was disgusting. She couldn’t imagine the whole world knowing. People were writing in and giving opinions on it, like their opinion mattered, like giving an opinion was okay.

“Lestrange’s gonna get the kiss,” Ella sat down across from her, grabbing a magazine to glance at, “Everyone knows it. People are really pissed off. They’re like calling for blood.”

Mandy raised an eyebrow, “People are pissed?”

Ella frowned, “I’ve just never seen anything like this. I’m not trying to, I don’t know, mean anything.”

 Mandy sat up and her eyes caught on an advertisement, “I know what we should do.”

 HPHPHP

Harry glanced up and down to the end of the bed where Draco was drawing a, he looked closer, a damn fine dragon on his leg with markers, which showed a lot more creativity than the ‘property of H. Potter’ he’d written on Draco’s calf.

“Draco?”

“Hmm,”

Harry watched him for a few minutes, “It’s been two days Draco. I think we should go to group.”

Draco frowned. “I think this needs more green.”

Harry tilted his head, he was no artist, unlike Draco, but there was a lot of green already on his very Gryffindor leg already. “Red.”

Draco scoffed. “I don’t think so and maybe you’re right.”

Harry scratched his head. “Which,”

“No, it doesn’t need red and fine, we’ll go to group.”

Harry nodded. The only person they’d seen was Tawy and while she didn’t say they had to go to group, Harry got the impression if they didn’t leave their room soon, she might start thinking of doing something to make them. They had to face people sooner or later and Harry was of the mind to get it done and fuck ‘em anyways. He had Draco, he didn’t need anyone else. “It doesn’t matter what they think of us or say.”

Draco nodded but he was frowning, he’d always cared what people thought of him. It was another hard lesson to learn that he shouldn’t. That he couldn’t, if he ever wanted to separate himself from their expectations.

Harry’s hand slid over his and Draco looked up. “I won’t leave you and if necessary I’ll kick ass before I let them hurt you.”

Draco smirked. “I think I can handle it.”

Harry smiled. “I’m sure you can, but you won’t have to alone.”

“My hero.”

“Always.”

HPHPHPH

To say Hermione was furious was a vast understatement.

Ron, having vast experience with the levels of Hermione fury, sat back and let her at it. Though even he was impressed by her imagination.

When Hermione finally paused for breath, Pansy exhaled, “I didn’t know you had it in you Granger.”

She seemed impressed and Hermione blushed, “This just makes me so angry.”

“We’ve noticed,” Zabini added, “but besides send Killsmen after them. There’s not much to be done now. The whole world knows about it, likely Draco and Potter, where ever they are, do as well.”

Hermione nodded, somewhat deflated, as that knowledge is what upset her most of all. “And you’ve tried more owls?”

“In mass, nearly as many as the Malfoy’s have.” Pansy replied. “They’ve all returned, most confused and in a couple of cases with a cease and desist Ministry letter attached.”

Ron nodded, he and Hermione had experienced the same. The number of owls they’d sent in the week they’d been back, well Ron had never sent so many in his life.

“We might have too wait until Hogwarts starts its term.” Neville interjected.

“Do you think they’ll let them go for 8th year?” Pansy asked.

Neville shrugged, “I don’t think they’ll have a choice. Once Harry realizes it’s his only way out, his only way to see us. I think he’ll demand it.”

“And if they don’t listen to Potter’s demands?”

Neville smiled, “Then we make the papers work for us. We make them send Harry and Malfoy to Hogwarts or risk looking like they’re holding the darlings of the Wizarding world hostage.”

“Longbottom, I think I’ve just fallen a little in love with you.”

Neville blushed as Pansy grinned at him.  

HpHp

“I don’t think they’re coming.” Rey whispered to Ben.

Ben shrugged. “Probably not. Don’t seem like they’re leaving their room.”

“Can’t say I blame them.” Ella added, “but still,” she glanced to Mandy.

Mandy scowled. Her plan would never come around if they never left their room. She had worked hard, had worked Tawy hard to even get her to agree.

Murphy stood, “Harry, Draco, thank you for joining us. Please come in.”

Mandy turned like everyone else. They didn’t look to sure and Mandy thought they looked a little ready for battle. She turned away.

Murphy started talking even before they sat down, not giving any room for questions, they’d already been told not to ask.

Harry didn’t say much during group and Draco said less. Harry felt sure Murphy was trying to stay on ‘safe’ topics for their return. He did notice Mandy, beside him, hadn’t moved her chair away from him. Beside Draco, Ella hadn’t move either. He wondered what that meant. After group, Harry grabbed Draco’s hand to make a quick getaway.

“Potter, Malfoy wait!” Ella called out, she nearly tripped over her own chair, trying to catch up.

Harry turned back to face them, his gripe tight on Draco’s hand.

It was Mandy and not Ella that approached them. “Do you want out?”

“Out?” Draco asked, with a raised eyebrow.

Mandy nodded, “Yeah.” She looked around, but it looked like while everyone had stuck around they were waiting for her to explain. “Not forever but for a night.”

Harry brought Draco a little closer. “Like leave here?”

“Yeah, see I worked it all out with Tawy. Those of us with guardians get out once a month to spend the weekend with them. I asked my sister and she said it was ok. She, my sister, she’s a muggle right and she doesn’t even know who you guys are really. Once I got her permission, I worked on Tawy, she was against it, but she finally agreed to one night.”

“Tawy’s letting us leave for a night?” Harry wasn’t sure he was hearing right. Draco looked as surprised as he was sure he did.

“When?” Draco asked.

“You’ll go?” Mandy hadn’t been sure if it was the right thing to do but seeing how excited they were she felt pretty good about it.

Harry nodded. “Yeah, of course we’ll go. When?”

“My sister will pick us up tomorrow at noon. We have to bring you both back Saturday by noon, but I figured maybe you could use the break.”

“Yes, yes, we could, that’s, thank you.”

Ok, Mandy could totally see what Ella had been going on about when Harry smiled. She didn’t even know Draco could smile, but when he did, she looked away. There was no damn way she was going to blush, but yeah, she could see it.

“Thank you.”

Mandy looked when Draco spoke so did everyone else. She nodded and looked away, yes when he smiled he was something else.

They left, holding hands, which was new, but rather expected.

“They are so freaking hot.”

Mandy scowled, “Shut-up Ella.”

HpHp

They walked down the hallways, not even noticing the looks as they walked by, nor the people that thought to try and talk to them, walking by before most could form the words, and ignoring the ones that did. Their heads bent together, chatting softly.

“We need to send an owl Potter,”

Harry raised an eyebrow.

“We need to send an owl, Harry.”

Harry nodded. “We need to send a lot, the minute we’re out of here. We send owls to our friends, see if they can meet us.”

“And we need to find somewhere to meet them.”

“Mandy might be able to help with that.”

Draco nodded. “Hopefully her sister will let us out.”

Harry shrugged. “If not, we sneak out.”

“Of course.”

“Probably won’t let us take our wands.”

Draco shrugged. “Been without it more than I’ve had it recently. Do alright without it.”

“You do. You’re very scary.”

“Shut up Pott-Harry.”

Harry opened the door to their room, looking around as he entered, a habit he’d picked up and hadn’t put down after the war. Once he was sure the room was clear, he turned his back to it and continued walking backwards, “I wasn’t kidding Draco. You can be scary, I love that about you.”

Draco stopped, “You love that people are scared of me?”

Harry shrugged, darted forward and kissed him. “Yes, because every time I see people get frightened I remember you’re as hard to hurt as I am. You’re my equal. I pretend to be your hero, but I know if I don’t catch you, you’ll find a way to save yourself.”

Draco grabbed Harry’s hand and pulled him close. “You’re equal?” and Harry looked so earnest as he nodded, he really meant it. He saw them as equals, loved him. Draco kissed him, “Maybe I can take care of myself, but Potter you’ll always be my hero.”

“Harry.”

“My Harry.”

Harry grinned. “Yeah.”    


	13. Bond Street

“We have the gallons I had when I was brought in.” Harry pulled the pouch from his robe pocket.

Draco nodded. “But is it enough?”

Harry looked into the pouch, “not really. Plus, I would have to have it switched over to pounds.”

“We don’t have much time before we leave.”

“Let’s go talk to Mandy, see if we can’t figure something out.

Once out their room it became a question of where to find Mandy.

“Harry, Draco, glad I caught you.” Tawy swiftly cut around a nurse and towards them. She stopped in front of them with a wide grin on her face. “Just some last-minute stuff.” They’d already thanked her, but Harry did again, just in case she was thinking of changing her mind, but she waved it off. “You’ll probably need some money. Muggle clothes you know, the t-shirt and pants you wear in here will get you to a store. Draco have you ever been to a muggle shop?”

“I may have looked through a window of one. Not sure.”

Tawy shook her head. “Harry make sure you go with him.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Tawy, I’m not going to leave Draco Malfoy alone in the middle of muggle London.”

Tawy shook her head, with a chuckle at herself. “No, I imagine not. Fine, here’s the forms allowing me to make a one time withdraw from your accounts. Fill them out and I’ll get your money here. Remember do not go anywhere near the wizarding world, it could be dangerous.” She closed her eyes and bobbed her head, checking her mental check list and trying to make sure she had everything covered. Draco nudged Harry and they made their way to the counter, where Draco quickly filled out his paperwork and then Harry’s, nudging him to sign his name. “Alright, be back by tomorrow at noon.”

Draco handed her the paperwork, “mine has a request for my muggle card credit. They should send it along. Just in case I find shopping enjoyable.”

“Credit card, dear,” she corrected as she took the papers and tapped it against her hand. “Mandy’s sister is name Violet, if I recall correctly. She doesn’t know who you are and only the bare minimum has been explained to her. She does know you are not to go anywhere wizard.”

“She brings Mandy all her magazine subscriptions, how can she not know who we are?”

“Muggles can’t see the true cover of the magazine. Just like other stuff, flowers or something. Also, there’s a standard muggle ‘lack of interest’ charm on them.”

Harry nodded to Draco. “Huh, that’s interesting, thanks.”

“I figured you’d be explaining things to me all day.”

Tawy held up the papers. “I’ll get this taken this care of. Will you need a couple of overnight bags?

Harry shook his head. “Na, we’ll buy something. I plan to take him shopping and somewhere to eat.”

She nodded. “Alright.” She hurried away.

“That’s like the 50th time, she’s said to stay away from wizarding places.” They turned to see Mandy shaking her head, “Like my sister would take you to the middle of Wizarding London and sell you to the highest bidder.”

Harry didn’t care, she could say it 50 more times if they still got to leave. He asked her about somewhere to send owls from and a place to meet their friends at.

“I have an owl and we can go with my sister to work. I usually go with her. She works as a bartender at a muggle night club.

Harry nodded, “that’s perfect. Does she have an auto?”

“We usually take the tube.”

There was no way he was taking Draco on the tube. “Would your sister be alright taking a cab?”

“Well ah, cabs are kinda,”

“We’ll pay of course and don’t worry about feeding us we’ll pay for that too.”

Mandy’s eyes widened. “Yeah, she’d be alright with that.”

“We have to get some clothes as well.” Harry hoped they weren’t being to much of a bother.

Mandy nodded. “Yeah, I told my sister as much. It’s fine, she has to go to the shops anyway.”

“Boys,” Tawy called out as she approached. She held out a pouch to each of them. “Quite a lot for one day boys.” She also handed Draco a card which he slipped into his pocket, along with the pounds.

“I’m taking Draco to some restaurants. A fish and chips isn’t going to cut it.

Draco shuttered. “No, it would not.”

Tawy laughed. “Very well then.”

Mandy hefted her bag higher on her shoulder. “I bet my sister is already here. She gets here pretty early.”

Tawy tapped her bracelet. “Really, I’d never noticed before. Mandy it’s an hour early.”

Mandy nodded. “Yeah, it’s usually not a problem.”

Tawy frowned. “Oh,” she looked between them, “I guess an hour won’t be a problem.”

“It’s just an hour.” Harry added.

“We don’t want to interfere with their normal schedule.” Draco tried.

Tawy nodded. “Fine. Alright fine. Mandy go ahead, they’ll meet you at the muggle entrance.”

She left and Tawy reached into her robes. “I know I told you to stay away from wizarding places, but just in case.” She pulled out their wands. “It’s against the rules but take them and only use them if you absolutely have to. The minute you use them the ministry will know exactly where you’re at. Things might get sketchy from there. Understand?”

They nodded and pocketed the wands.

“Have fun. Alright?” She looked between them, “Noon tomorrow.”

They walked away from her before she could change her mind.  

“She does know we’ve been basically raising ourselves for years, right?”

Harry shook his head. “It’s weird, it’s like she cares about every little thing we do and wants to talk about it.”

“Who does that?”

Harry frowned. “I think Molly does that with Ron. Maybe it’s normal?”

“Really? How dreadful. I think we’re a little old for that now.” Lucius and Narcissa rarely questioned what he did with his time unless they had demands on it. They never asked anything about his life and they certainly never wanted to talk about it.

They met Mandy at the door, which led into a muggle meeting/visitation room. Mandy rushed forward to meet a tall blonde woman, who looked nothing like Mandy, but the woman greeted her with a hug. “Mandy!” She hugged her tightly.

Mandy leaned back with a smile that lit up her face. “Violet, I’m so glad to see you.”

Violet looked to them. “Are these your friends?” She offered her hand. “I’m Violet.”

“I’m Harry.” He shook her hand.

“Draco.” Draco shook her hand as well. “Thank you for having us.”

She waved it off. “Not a problem boys. Mandy said you had no where to go and wanted out. Glad to be of help. Now we have to get going if we’re going to make the tube.”

Harry ran his fingers through is hair nervously. “Um Violet, we’d like to pay for a cab, if that’s alright by you?”

Violet looked concerned. “Sure, but it’s expensive.”

“That will not be a problem. Also don’t worry about feeding us, we’ll take care of that as well.” Draco smoothly added.

Violet measured them. “Alright.” She looked them over with a smile. “I’m guessing the shops first.” She looked around them. “You didn’t bring anything?”

“No but don’t worry, we’ll buy everything we need, really, we’re fine.” Harry tried to reassure her. He didn’t understand why she looked concerned.

“But,”

Mandy took her hand, swinging it, leaning forward and whispering to her. “Violet they’re loaded and really famous in our world. So we gotta get going before more wizards show up around here.”

She nodded with a smile. “Alright. Let’s get a cab.”

Draco wasn’t to sure about the cab, but Violet spoke to them about where she worked and invited them along. Which stopped Draco from focusing on the thought of the cab crashing into something. Then Harry began pointing things out and explaining them. Draco got into the spirit of it and started pointing out things that he wasn’t sure about.

The cabbie gave them a few wondering looks. Mandy leaned forward, “he’s been in a coma, forgot a lot.” The cabbie nodded as if that was normal and put his attention onto traffic.

Draco found the mall horrifying. They’d been there an hour and bought nothing even though Violet had pointed out several things that would be good enough. He leaned into Harry as Violet and Mandy pursued a sales rounder a few feet away. “Harry all this stuff is cheap. Look there’s lots of the same thing, nothing is original. They don’t even measure you and I think some of it is made from things not fabric and the leather feels wrong.”

Harry shook his head. “Draco we can’t shop all day. We’ve got to send the owl.” Since Mandy only had one owl, they decided to send it to Hermione and hope she could gather the others.

“I know, but I just can’t,” Draco picked up the sleeve of a jacket that was probably polyester and shuttered. “Potter-Harry please.”

Mandy left Violet and wandered their way, she saw Draco shutter and smiled. “Not the stuff his Grace is used to is it?”

Harry smiled sheepishly. “Sorry. He’s spoiled.”

Draco nodded. “I am, I really am. Terribly. I’m bloody awful. I can’t do this.”

Mandy smirked. “Yeah, you don’t really hide it well. Violet thought you were flinching at the prices not the fabric. I got an idea.”

They got into another cab, “Bond Street.”

Violet gasped while Harry grinned at Mandy. “Thank you.”

Harry thought Draco was just awkward because they were in a muggle place, turns out it was just the wrong place. They walked into Louis Vuitton and muggle or not Draco had found his people. The awkwardness faded to understanding and the assistants in the place knew one of their own, even if he looked as if he’d just checked out of a hospital.    

Harry turned to Mandy as Draco ordered people around as was his nature. “Thank you, he needed this.”

Violet sat next to them, where an attendant had set them out of the way with bottled water. She watched with wide eyes. “Look at them, jumping to for him. That boy is something else.”

Harry nodded with pride. “Yeah, he is.”

“Don’t you need stuff too?” Violet asked.

Harry shrugged. “He’ll get mine. He’ll do better than I would.”

Just then Draco walked by, holding up two backpacks, “which do you prefer Harry? We’ll need something to put our stuff in.”

Harry looked between to two bags, they both looked fine to him. “Um the darker one.”

Draco nodded, “Perfect. Thanks Harry,” He ducked down and kissed Harry’s check before leaning back. “One of the dark and one of the light, the matching toiletry bags, and wallets.”

The woman following him nodded. “Of course, of course.” The woman behind her ran to get them.

“We’ll also need sunglasses, shoes…”

The women scurried after him.

Harry smiled at his back, he looked back to Violet’s wide eyes and remembered muggles weren’t as accepting of same-sex relationships as wizards were. “Ah,”

She waved him off with the warmest smile yet. She leaned forward. “I work at a gay friendly nightclub, no judgement.” She shrugged at his shocked look.

“So, you’re ok with us?”

“You make an adorable couple.” She looked over Harry’s shoulder, “Damn.”

Harry turned and stared. Draco had changed clothes, fitted jeans and sky-blue collared shirt with the top buttons undone. Sunglasses perched in his hair. “They make the best shoes here Harry. I’ve picked out a pair and some clothes for you. I need you to come try on.”

Harry nodded as he stood up. Speechless as Draco led him to the fitting room, until the door way where he grabbed a kiss. “You’re gorgeous.”

Draco scoffed, but he blushed as he shut the door.

Harry didn’t think he looked nearly as good as Draco did, but the clothes fit, and they felt nice, which was good enough for him. He decided to wear out the dark blue jeans and a navy t-shirt, the shoes were soft and felt so good, Harry vowed to never buy cheep shoes again. Draco had also picked out some clothes for the club and some for tomorrow, it all looked good, so he brought it out. “Perfect Draco.”

Draco looked him up and down. “Yes, totally.”

It was Harry’s turn to blush. “Yeah, let’s get all this.”

“I’m so glad we’re the same size.”

Harry grinned. “Yes, I know, doubles your clothing options.”

Draco smiled. “Indeed. Jenna said Channel has toiletries.”

Harry boggled at the total, but Draco put it on his card without blinking. Harry vowed not to say a word, it was worth it for Draco’s happiness. He also vowed to pay Draco back half of the ridiculous amount. He dropped his new sunglasses over his eyes and followed Draco to Channel. Where he took another seat with Violet and Mandy. “It shouldn’t be long here.” Harry offered, as he took the drink offered to him.

Violet sipped hers. “No, that’s ok, this is awesome. I’ve never been in here and watched the staff work like this. Then again, I’ve never been here with someone spending money like water. But man, you boys clean up nice.”

“Ah, thanks,” Harry knew he was blushing and that the ladies noticed when they laughed good naturally. “We would like to take you out to lunch after this.” Harry figured they at least owed them a lunch for their patience. He had to force it a little, Violet seemed a little reluctant to eat on their dime, but Mandy talked her around and Harry nodded her along.

Draco joined them a few minutes later and handed Harry a full toiletry bag, “you’re set.”

Harry put the smaller bag into the backpack, as Draco did the same. “The young lady at the counter, recommended a lovely restaurant.”

Turned out the lovely restaurant was exclusive and over the top.

“I don’t think they’ll let me in here.” Violet whispered.

“Me either.” Mandy reassured her, she turned to Harry, who shrugged as Draco went to meet the host.

“I’m in a t-shirt.” Harry offered. He glanced to Draco, “if they don’t let us in. We’ll just find somewhere else.”

Draco leaned towards the host and spoke for a few minutes. When he leaned back he was smiling and turned to them. “Come a long.”

“How did he do that?” Violet wondered, but neither Mandy or Harry had an answer.

Lunch was fancy and slightly weird, but it was delicious, and Harry decided Draco was going to be in charge of their food and shoes from here on out.

Violet leaned back after desert. “That was fantastic.” She glanced at her watch. “If you want time to send the word and changed before I go to work we need to get going. Are we still taking a cab?”

Harry nodded and made sure he paid for lunch.

The cab ride took a half hour and while Violet kept looking at the meter, neither Harry or Draco spared it a glance, so Mandy worked to make sure Violet didn’t either.

Violet seemed a little shy as she opened the door to her flat. “It’s not much, certainly not what you’re used to, I’m sure.”

Harry smiled. “You’d be surprised what we’re used to.”

It was small and cramped, lived in, but it looked homely. Though it looked nothing like it, it reminded Harry of the burrow. He looked around, “it’s great.”

Violet bit her lip and looked at Draco, who studied the place. “Very cozy, London chic, you’ve done wonders with the space.”

She smiled. “Thank you. I’ve got a spare room, single bed, but I’m sure you two won’t mind that.”

Harry blushed. “Thanks.” Draco managed it without blushing, Harry was jealous.

“Mandy, Fluff is in your room, if you want to send that message and show them the spare. I need to shower and get ready for work.” Violet disappeared up the stairs.

“Come on then.”

They followed Mandy upstairs, where she pointed out a guest room with queen bed, which was better than what they had been doing, trying to share a twin. If for no other reason than the presence of the other stopped the nightmares. They dropped their bags and followed her to her room, which was clean and nicely decorated.

Draco could tell more money had gone into Mandy’s one room than several other rooms combined. Somehow that was significant, Draco could tell that, but not why.

“Fluff!” Mandy greeted the barn owl, which looked down on them from her perch. She chirped a greeting and came to Mandy’s raised arm.

Harry liked the fact that the Owl’s cage was left open, both fresh water and food, and the cage looked clean. He couldn’t imagine any muggle relative of his taking so much care of an owl.

“Fluff, do you mind taking a message?” Mandy ran her fingers over the owl’s head as she asked. The owl cooed and stuck out her leg, trying to look puffed and important. Mandy laughed. “I guess not.”

Harry sprawled a quick note to Hermione, detailing the address and name of the club and what time they’d get there. He hoped she got it in enough time to gather everyone.

Mandy opened the window and owl took off with a hoot. “She’s a real good flier.” She noticed Harry watching closely, “You don’t have to worry about her.”

Harry looked away from the window. “I bet she is. I trust her.”

“Harry has an affinity for owls.” Draco said softly.

“Oh.” Mandy didn’t know what to say. She wasn’t sure what the deal was. “You might want to go get ready. We can’t make Violet late for work.”

They assured her they did not and wouldn’t before making their way went to their room.

Harry opened his bag, “the black trousers and dark purple shirt is for the club.”

Draco smirked. “Yes Harry, the plum silk button down shirt and black on black monogramed trousers.”

“Isn’t that what I said?”

“Nearly.”

Harry got dressed and didn’t bother looking into the mirror.

“Well?”

Harry turned. Draco was wearing the identical thing but all in black. He’d only buttoned three of the middle buttons and the sleeves were rolled to his elbow. He looked, “You look bloody fantastic.”

Draco blushed but moved close to him. “So do you Harry.”   

Harry shook his head. “Not like you.” He stood as Draco fused over him, pulling his shirt out, and unbuttoning his shirt. Draco ran his fingers through Harry’s hair and Harry patted it down.    

“Yes, like me, just as good as me, better in some ways I’m sure.”

Harry scoffed. “Never,” he brushed a lock of Draco’s hair behind his ear. “Braid?”

Draco brushed his cheek with his fingertips. “You have no idea Potter.” He kissed where his fingers had been. “Yes, of course braid.”

Draco turned away from him and Harry wrapped his arms around him in a tight hug. He released him and did a loose braid.

Mandy waited for them at the bottom of the stairs. Her eyes wide as Violet whistled. “Mates when I said you cleaned up well, I didn’t know the half of it.” She turned to Mandy, “Are they famous for modeling?”

Mandy shook her head with a chuckle. “No.”

“Nice tattoo,” On such a pretty boy the tattoo of nasty looking skull and snake really stood out. Put a little bad-boy on an otherwise too pretty for words canvas. She reached out to take a closer look.

Draco yanked his arm back. The idea of Violet, a muggle, a muggle he liked, who had treated him so nicely touching that thing made him sick.

Violet jerked back at the unexpected reaction. She watched as Draco rolled his sleeves down, scratching at his arm as he did, violent hard scratches. His face a mask of disgust and pain. Mandy’s face pale and sick. Harry’s pale and determined.

Harry reached out and stopped Draco’s hands and held them as Draco continued, “Stop. Stop it. Draco stop it!” Draco froze. “Look at me,” Harry demanded, silent until Draco’s eyes met his. “It wouldn’t have hurt her. It doesn’t mean anything. Except as a mark of your ability to survive.” Harry rubbed his hand over the mark soothing the red and marked skin. He lifted Draco’s arm and kissed the mark, several times. Draco shivered, and Harry mumbled a healing spell onto the skin, sealing it with a kiss. “See it’s just a tattoo now.” He rolled Draco’s sleeves back up. “There, alright love?”

Violet felt awful. She knew if they were in with Mandy that something horrific and traumatic must have happened to them and here she was grabbing at them. “I’m so sorry.”

Draco looked away from Harry. “No, I’m sorry. You have no idea how sorry Violet.”

She believed him, whatever he was sorry about, he really was. She ached to comfort him, he looked so wounded, but she left it to Harry as he seemed to have the job well in hand.

“It’s okay,” Harry said though he was still hanging onto his boyfriend and didn’t look her way, “you weren’t to know. It’s fine.”

“We’ll check and see if the cabs here. Give you both a minute.” Mandy said, opening the door.

Violet followed her with a sad backwards glance. She shut the door behind her, determined not to ask, though the curiosity ate at her. The cab wasn’t there yet.

Mandy walked down to the street and Violet followed. They stood silently.

“The tattoo is the mark of his former master.”

“Master?”

“Remember that evil wizard I told you about?”

“That bloke you mates were in a war about?”

“Yes.”

“The bloke who wanted to annihilate muggles, that bloke?”

“Yes.”

Violet was stunned, she couldn’t imagine such a sweet boy would want to kill anyone. “Draco was a part of that?”

“Not by choice.”

“Oh my god.” She couldn’t imagine being forced into such a nasty situation. “Not by choice, so?”

“Draco’s parents gave him over to the cause. I don’t know much, but the papers said the evil manic liked the idea of death and pain being delivered by lovely face. Draco was the Dark Lord’s torturer.”

“Oh my god, that poor kid. And Harry?” She couldn’t believe the amount of trauma and pain that kid must be suffering, unbelievable.

Mandy shrugged. “Harry’s the white knight, who died and was reborn twice to save us all and defeated the manic.”

Violet closed her eyes. “Oh my god…oh my god. So they’re not just famous wizards with a drug addiction.”

“Na, they’re the most important people of the Wizarding world. Basically, our version of religious icons, movie pending. And I mean that there are movies, cards, you name it all in their names.”

Violet took a deep breath. “Thanks for breaking it down Mandy. So if wizards see them?”

“It’ll be very bad for us cause if anyone besides their friends see them. We’re going to have very large wizard problem.”

“Oh Mandy, you do like to drop me in it.”

Mandy laughed. “Yeah, sorry, but they really did need a break.”

“I believe it,” she felt so badly for them, bad enough to take the risk. “Shite, they don’t have their wands, what if,”

Mandy raised a hand. “Believe me not a problem, they’re powerful, like scary powerful. I don’t know that they even need the wands really. I think they just use them for show. Whatever else Violet, they can take care of themselves, so if something happens, get to safety. They’ll be fine.”

“You mean get us to safety.” Violet amended. “Here comes the cab.”

Mandy grinned at Violet’s back. Finding and reconnecting with her half-sister was the smartest thing she’d ever done. No one made her feel as loved and cared for as Violet did and Mandy sincerely hoped she hadn’t brought her any trouble.

Hphp

Lucius scowled at the newest missive from his barristers. He didn’t want to settle, he wanted that rag’s building burnt to the ground. He shoved the whole thing aside and picked up the latest from his ‘friends’ in the ministry. It seems there were fractions, underling and hiding with the ministries infrastructure. His son and Potter were in the middle of power struggles that would spell out the future for the whole Wizarding world and he doubted if they even knew it.

He picked up the fine golden chain from his desk. He’d gone above and beyond on this little piece of work. Narcissa’s blood had been the final piece and getting the blood of wizard without their knowledge even between them had been neigh impossible. However, it was now done.

So consumed with this, he hadn’t even begun the hunt for an heir, another other piece of necessity.

He went back to the barrister’s missive and the folders they’d sent of likely candidates.  There was a chance even after Draco was released to Hogwarts, if they were released, though it sounded most likely, that he would not be able to communicate with him. It sounded as if there were hopes they wouldn’t be able to communicate Draco full stop.

“Lucius-Lucius!”

He quickly stood and went to the door. Narcissa was not one to scream the place down without a damn good reason. She’d had to many reasons recently and none good, so he wondered what had befallen them now, as the doors opened before he’d even reached them and Narcissa rushed in.

“Lucius. Pansy’s here,”

He nodded and didn’t see the cause for celebration, he could plainly see the girl had followed his wife in. “I see.” Though why he’d care or the reason for Narcissa’s excitement was beyond him.

“She might be able to see Draco!”

Now that made sense, except, “how?”

Pansy looked to Narcissa, who waved a hand towards him. “She can’t say, it’s hush-hush and if she tells us, it’ll fall though. I must write him a letter.” She went to his desk and without care, he watched his paperwork scatter to the floor. “Quickly Lucius, she doesn’t have any time.”

Lucius watched Narcissa write and went to the floor and swiped the chain from where it had fallen to the ground. “Send him my regards dearest.” He called out as he approached the girl and carefully did not smirk at her unease. He leaned down. “Ms. Parkinson, I would ask that you deliver this to my son and only into his hands. Tell him never to take it off. Do you understand?”

She nodded and accepted the chain. “Of course, Mr. Malfoy.”

“I trust you my dear but despairing times. So know, if this is given into any other hand but Draco’s it will return here and I will be most disappointed.”

She nodded, mentally blaming herself for even coming, but knowing Draco would love getting some word from his mother. “Yes, Mr. Malfoy.” She pocketed the chain, just as Narcissa rushed over with a parchment, sealed with the Malfoy emblem.

“Thank you my dear, thank you.” Narcissa squeezed her hands and even gave her a quick hug.

Pansy decided it was worth it. She was late meeting with the other three and the last to arrive. They had decided on a circumvent number of people. Everyone wanted to go see them, but it was decided Ron and Hermione, she and Blaise would be the only ones to go. They didn’t know what kind of shape Potter and Draco would be in or how they would be feeling, hence the fewer the better. She explained why she was late and then, made them even later, by having to relay any fears that she had told the Malfoy’s anything. She hesitated but then told them about the chain. She pulled it from her pocket and pulled it back when Hermione reached for it, “I told you what would happen if you touched it.”

Hermione frowned. “What if it’s a portkey or dangerous?”

“The manor is under watch. If there was a portkey or dark arts, they would have been alerted.” Pansy reminded her, even if she wasn’t to sure about it herself. “I’ll leave it for Draco to decide and if he decides he doesn’t want it then I’ll hand it off to someone else and it’ll go back to the manor.”

Hermione nodded, “Fine. Let’s get going, the club is muggle, so remember that.”

“Draco in a muggle club, the mind boggles.” Blaise remarked.

Hphp

“You sure you don’t mind keep an eye out?” Harry asked again, as he stood next to the table, looking down at her even as Draco tried to lead him away.

Mandy shook her head. “I know what Ron Wesley looks like. I’ll grab them when I see them. I’m not dancing, and I can see the door. It’s fine, go.”

Harry grinned and let Draco lead him away.

She watched them, between checking the door, people on the dance floor gave them room and watched them with interest. At first Harry had been pretty dismal but once he started moving with Draco he was pretty damn good. 

“Where are the boys?” Violet placed new drinks on the table and some hot apps from the kitchen. 

Mandy waved a hand towards the floor, “you’ll have to get someone to clean the dance floor, all that drool is gonna cause an accident.”

Violet chuckled and then turned, “oh my, they are causing a tad bit of excitement, aren’t they?”

One of her regulars danced by, “Thank for bringing in the eye-candy Violet.”

“17, Henry,” she called back. Henry was old enough…well old enough. She rolled her eyes. “Right I have to get back to the bar. Let me know if you need anything and I’ll keep an eye out for a tall ginger.”

Mandy grabbed a hot chip, “Sure thing sis.”

Violet shook her head at the dance floor and went back to the bar. Roughly 10 minutes later, she looked up from the drink she was making to see a tall ginger, looking rather lost and determined. She handed off the drink and went round the bar til she was close enough. “Oi!”

The boy turned towards her, she waved her hand at him. He pointed at himself, Violet nodded, but it wasn’t until the brunette girl next to him shoved him that he came over.

Violet leaned over the bar. “You Ron?”

The boy nodded as the girl pushed around him. “Hi, I’m Hermione, nice to meet you.”

“Pleasure. What you want to do yeah, is go right over to the table there, against the wall. You’ll see a girl sitting there alone, light brown hair, chin length. That’s my sister, Mandy. Your boys are there.”

“I got it Violet.”

Violet glanced to see Mandy had spotted them as well. Violet wave it off to her and went back to the other side of the bar.

“Hi Mandy, I’m Hermione.”

Mandy took her hand but quickly dropped it. “Yeah, I know who you are. Come on. Thought they’d be more of you.”

“There are two more. There was just a slight confusion about what was acceptable to a muggle club.” Hermione looked pained.

Mandy chuckled. “Ok, they’re,”

“We’re here! We’re here!” Pansy Parkinson ran up to them, Blaise Zabini behind her, “sorry, sorry. Where’s Draco?”

And the who’s who of wizarding youth was all here. Mandy rolled her eyes, determined not to show any fleck of being any sort of star struck, she pointed.

Ron scratched his head. “When did Harry learn to dance?”

“When did he learn to dance like that?” Hermione replied.

Pansy didn’t care, though she did spare a thought to when Potter got hot, but maybe it was Draco wrapped around him. She couldn’t wait until the song ended. “Draco!”

On dance floor Draco paused and glanced over. He grinned and grabbed Harry, quickly moving their way. “Pansy!” He threw his arms around the girl, hugging her tightly. The hugs and greetings took a good five minutes. When they were finally ready to sit down, Mandy excused herself. Blaise, wand up his sleeve, cast a peace and quiet charm over the table and chairs.

Blaise batted Draco’s braid, as the other boy passed to take a seat, “That’s new.”

“Looks good on you though,” Pansy much preferred the ethereal healthy look to the previous look of desperation and agony she’d last seen on him. She’d nearly forgotten how beautiful Draco was.

“I was thinking of,” he brought the braid to wrap around his shoulder.

“Leaving it exactly as it is,” Harry turned from Ron to interrupt. He took the end of braid. “Look Hermione I learned how to make a fishtail braid.”

Hermione laughed. “You did, it looks great. You look great.” He did, healthier and so much happier. The dark circles around his eyes were gone and as he sat up, his shoulders weren’t hunched by invisible weight. She wondered if they had seen the papers or heard about what people were saying and she loathed mentioning it. She stood up, “Harry come grab some drinks with me.”

Ron looked at her with panic but sighed and didn’t say anything about being left alone with the Slytherin trio.

Harry jumped up, “sure,” Draco titled his head in Harry’s direction and Harry brushed a kiss across his cheek before joining her.

It took her a couple of seconds to process before she was able to say, “So you and Malfoy?”

Harry grinned at her and it nearly took her breath. “Yeah. I’m going to marry that boy.” He stopped, and she nearly ran into him, he looked at her in amazement. “I’m going to marry that boy.”

Hermione stopped with him, “Harry?”

Harry shook his head. “I just realized it, but I am.”

“What? Really?” She didn’t know what to say. Normally she’d try to talk someone out of marrying so young, but she’d never seen Harry so happy, and after everything he deserved some happiness.

They reached the bar, Violet leaned over. They ordered enough for everyone and as Violet stood before them pouring Ron’s pint, Harry said, “Violet, I’m going to marry Draco.”

Violet smiled. “Good on you. Have you told him yet?”

Harry shrugged. “Minor detail.”

Violet laughed as Hermione sputtered. “Harry.”

Still laughing, Violet set their drinks on a tray, “here you go luv. Let me know if you want more food, on the house.”

“Thanks Violet.” Harry grabbed the tray, balancing it with ease.

Hermione had always been slightly jealous of Harry’s ease with balancing though not how he’d gained the skill. “Harry,”

Maybe it was the tone of her voice or the fact that he knew her so well, but he didn’t stop as he said. “We know Hermione. We’ve read it all.” They reached the table and Harry put down the tray and turned to her. “And it doesn’t matter, because for the first time in my life. I’m happy.” He laughed, “Really happy. I’ve never even felt this way before. I didn’t know people could feel this way, and they’re not going to take this away from me.” Harry dropped into his seat and nudged Draco, who turned from where Pansy was regaling them with Killsmen’s latest adventure in lifechanging destruction.

Draco shrugged. “Thanks Pansy, but it doesn’t really matter. It’s already done, and I don’t give a fuck.”

“If you say so Draco. I just think they should pay.” Pansy wasn’t used to a Draco that didn’t want payback but, as he smiled towards Potter, she thought maybe he had other things on his mind.

“So, while I was getting the drinks, I realized something. You’re going to marry me.” Harry announced to Draco with a grin.

Ron choked on his pint. Blaise patted him on the back, with distracted precision. Hermione rolled her eyes and Pansy grinned with glee, “Really?”

“No,” Ron coughed, “too young to get married.” He’d been working on accepting the idea of Harry and Draco together, so he was kind-a ready for that, but marriage.

It was Draco that Harry looked at though. Draco smiled and brushed his lips against Harry’s. “Of course, I am.”

Harry didn’t look away from Draco. “Hermione what do we need to get married?”

Hermione reacted to the question as she would any questions asked of her, with an answer. “Someone licensed by the ministry to oversee the ritual, a witness, ah I think that’s it.”

“Hermione,” Ron rolled his eyes, “how do you even? Don’t give information to stuff we really don’t need answered.”

Hermione scowled, “I looked it up during my short lapse of insanity, dating you.” She nudged him with a smile to take out a little of the sting.

Ron nudged back. “Thank Merlin we both recovered.”

“You broke up?”

Ron looked across to Harry and the poor mate looked all upset about it. “Harry it just wasn’t meant to be. We’re still best mates, always will be, but as far as dating goes, we’re done.”

Hermione nodded. “It was the right call.”

Harry was a little saddened by the news but figured if they looked alright, it had to be.

“Draco,” Pansy started unsure, which caught Draco attention, “I saw your parents. Your mother gave me a letter for you.” Pansy slid the letter across the table. She expected Draco to dive onto it, but instead to took it and folded it to stick in a pocket.

“Did they look alright?” He asked.

She nodded, “fine, really.”

Draco nodded, and she pulled out the chain. “Your father gave me this, said to only deliver this into your hands only. If anyone else touched it before your hands, it would go back to him. I don’t know why, or what it’s been done to it. It’s got a ton of charms on it, doesn’t seem harmful.”

She held out the chain, Harry looked at it doubtfully, but Draco took it from her hand. He looked it over. “It’s too long to be a bracelet and to short to be a necklace, an anklet? Why would he?” He looked to Harry.

Harry looked the chain over as well. “Up to you Draco. I’m not going to tell you not to trust Lucius, you know him better than I do.”

Draco brought his heel up onto his chair and put the anklet on, it flashed slightly then, nothing. After a few moments, he put his foot back onto the floor. “I guess we’ll see what good ol’ da’s up to sooner or later.”

Ron couldn’t imagine anyone (even Draco) calling Lucius da and for some reason it cracked him up.

Everyone else laughed as well, except for Draco, who looked around, “what?”

Pansy shook her head, “It’s just none of us can imagine you ever calling that man da, he’s more of a ‘father’ type.”

Draco shrugged, “I’ve called him lots of things, one of them da, he answers to it too.” He smiled at his friend’s and, maybe kind-a friend’s, laughter.

After the chuckles died off, Harry leaned forward, “Has the deluminator lit?”

“Not a glimmer,” Ron shrugged.

“How are they treating you,” Hermione paused, looked to Draco and finished, “both?” They looked so healthy and happy, but she wasn’t sure if that was due to finding each other or in some part due to where they were.

“It’s alright. Tawy’s good, she let us out. It’s weird. She’s weird. She wants to talk about everything. She’s always telling us she’s proud of us for stupid things. She says stuff that doesn’t even make sense, like it’s okay to be angry, who says that?” Harry trailed off, noticing the looks among the others.

Draco however was picking at the food on the table and didn’t notice, so continued, “She constantly talks about carrying too much responsibility, as if we weren’t adults now. Let other people adult, how about you kid for a while. Really who has time for that. And what we’re doing, she’s always wants to talk about that. What we’re reading, and then talking about it, it’s all really fucking odd.” He looked up, “what?” He looked to Harry, who seemed just as confused.

“I think we said something wrong.” Harry said softly. Their friends looked upset and Harry couldn’t understand why unless it was something they said.

Hermione shook her head. Pansy plastered on a smile, while Ron took a deep drink and Blaise sighed, “that’s ah, that’s normal. That’s what normal adults do, when they care about you.”

“My parents love me.” Draco announced, daring anyone to say different.

“Oh love,” Pansy reached across the table and took his hand, squeezing as she said, “Of course they do, but,” she sighed, “they’re not very good parents.”

“What?” Draco leaned back, surprised, “what do mean?”

Blaise side-eyed Pansy and said, “We mean they love you, but they seriously lack the skills parents need.”

Draco scowled. “Your mother kills her husbands.”

Blaise shrugged. “But she doesn’t kill me or put me in harms way. When she heard about ‘his’ return, she took me to France.”

“You’re the only one marked. The only one our age in the inner circle, because he had an unhealthy fascination with you.” She tapped her finger against the table, marking her points. “He got that fascination because Lucius and Narcissa let him see you. Had they hidden you away, like every other parent around had, he would have never. Well he would have never seen you to get fascinated with in the first place. Draco you were there, and you damn well shouldn’t have been.” Pansy had thought about this a lot. She had thought about it every time she’d seen Draco’s picture recently, so daily. “You’re beautiful and powerful, they were stupid if they didn’t think that would grab his interest. And neither Lucius nor Narcissa are stupid. Their egos were just too big. They thought they could flaunt you in front of him and still protect you.”

“They wanted to protect you Draco, because they love you, but they wanted to use you too. They thought they were capable of doing both and they were fucking wrong.” Blaise ended with passion tinging his raised voice. He seemed slightly embarrassed but didn’t take back.

Pansy shared a look with Blaise and started to back what she and Blaise were saying.

“I know.”

Pansy’s words faltered. “What?”

Draco shrugged. “I know.”

Harry wrapped an arm around his waist and Draco appreciated Harry’s palm, warm and comforting beneath his ribs.

Blaise raised an eyebrow, “I thought that would be a lot harder.”

“I’ve known.” Draco said quietly. “I’ve always known. I could see the difference between how other people treated their children and how my parents treat me.”

“Draco,” Pansy faltered. She had been thinking about it so much. It had become so important that Draco understand, though now that he did, well it didn’t change anything did it?

Ron didn’t know what to say. He never did with Harry either, he joined Blaise, taking a deep drink. He wanted Hermione to say something. She always knew what to say, but she didn’t need to this time.

Harry leaned over and pulled Draco back until their eyes met. “Lucius walked around a battlefield unarmed to find you and Narcissa lied to Voldemort’s face to protect you. They love you, even if they are shit at showing it and have the parenting sense of a; Hermione what’s an animal that has really bad parenting skills,”

“Sharks?”

Harry thought that actually rather fit, “shark.”

Draco chuckled. “I love you too Scar-head.”


End file.
